Sailor Moon: The Last Guardian Knight - Act 1
by Lisseas
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia, a new player arrives in Tokyo in search of the Sailor Senshi. As he fights history itself to win their trust, an ancient enemy of the Moon Kingdom awakens, threatening to plunge the entire world into darkness. Rated T for some mild cursing and occasional scenes of descriptive violence. Now complete.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters or concepts. This is a not-for-profit work intended to be enjoyed by fans of the series. Any original characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Corey McLeod rolled his eyes as his cat began lecturing him. To any normal person, this would be quite strange. But then, this wasn't a normal situation, and Titus wasn't exactly a normal cat.<p>

"I'm just saying, Corey, that you need to take your education seriously. You can't live off a part-time job and money from your mother forever. You need a career!" The ginger cat peered out into the street. "Fighting the Dark Kingdom doesn't exactly pay well!"

"Fighting the Dark Kingdom pays nothing, Titus, and I'm actually trying to get to class, if you hadn't noticed!"

"Uh, yes…" The cat peeked out the door again but didn't move. "I just worry about you, you know?"

"Should you really be talking? I mean, sure, the foyer's empty but there are people walking past out there." Corey gestured toward the open door Titus was standing in. As if to illustrate his point, a man in a suit strode past. "What the hell are you looking for anyway?"

Titus approximated a shrug as best he could. "They're far too busy to notice a talking cat. And who says I'm looking for anything?"

"Whatever you say, buddy. Anyway, I'm out."

"Uh, wait!" The cat seemed panicked. "Do you…have your lunch?"

Corey froze and blinked in confusion, surprised by the random question. "Yeah?"

"Oh, well, good…you'd better run, wouldn't want you to be late to class!"

"I was leaving ten seconds again," Corey muttered. "See ya, Titus."

"Bye!" the cat called, already disappearing up the stairs.

Corey ran a hand through his unkempt brown hair and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Something hit him hard, knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes to find himself looking up at the sky…and a pair of very blue eyes. He felt a light pressure on his chest, and realised a young blonde woman was lying on top of him. She was looking back at him, eyes wide in shock.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry! Please be okay!" she pleaded.

He rubbed the back of his head gingerly and tried to sit up. The girl hadn't moved, still lying on him and babbling incomprehensively. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "I'm fine, miss. Do you think you could, maybe…move?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet rather gracefully. Considering she'd just quite literally run him over, Corey was surprised. "I'm really sorry about that! I'm late for class, and I didn't see you!"

"Oh, it's my fault entirely," he said, rubbing his head again as he stood. She was rather…energetic. "I've really gotta learn not to just step out of my building like that. What was I thinking?"

She blinked a few times, but didn't reply. He wondered briefly if he'd misspoken; his Japanese was pretty good but definitely not perfect. Her eyes widened in comprehension a moment later, and she shot him a hurt look. "Oh, you're making fun of me."

He didn't know why, but seeing her pout made him feel terrible, and he had a sudden urge to apologise. "Yeah...sorry. I have this bad habit of using sarcasm when I don't what else to say." He was suddenly nervous; something about this girl was maddeningly familiar, like he knew her but just couldn't remember from where.

"Well…I ran into you, so I guess I should give you a break," she admitted. "Are you sure you're alright? I hit you pretty hard."

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yeah…nothing's broken, anyway. Don't worry about it, miss."

She thrust her hand out. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, it's nice to meet you!" He took her hand and shook it gently. Or, tried to, as she pumped it up and down enthusiastically. Her eyes drifted down to her watch and she shrieked, snatching her hand back abruptly. "Sorry, gotta go, now I'm really late!" She took off in a run, narrowly avoiding a repeat collision with an elderly man.

Corey chuckled as he watched the old man rant and rave after the blonde. As he bent to retrieve his bag, he noticed something else lying on the ground; a pink purse. _It must belong to Usagi_, he thought, picking it up and opening it. Sure enough, her student ID card was right in the front. _Juuban District University…she goes to the same university as me? How odd. _He slipped the purse into his bag. At least it would be easy to return. He glanced up at his window, noticing a flash of ginger fur. Had Titus been watching? He shook his head gently. That cat was getting stranger by the day. He slung his bag over his shoulder and starting walking. It wouldn't do for him to be late.

* * *

><p>Usagi groaned loudly. Her purse wasn't in her bag. <em>I must have left it at home<em>, she thought. _Along with my lunch_. Right on cue, her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed bright red. Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice. She walked slowly across the campus, pausing outside the cafeteria and sighing. There were no words to express how hungry she was.

"There you are."

She turned to see the brown-haired guy she'd run into that morning. She blushed again as she remembered. _I really did run into him. Literally. Haven't done that for a while_.His emerald green eyes sparkled, and she thought he looked amused as he held up a familiar pink object

"My purse! You found it?" She took it from him as he handed it over, her lips curling upwards into a beaming smile.

"Yep. It must have fallen out of your bag this morning. Luckily, we go to the same university, so I figured I'd look for you on my lunch break and bam, here you are."

"Thank you!" She bowed deeply, almost laughing at his look of discomfort with the gesture. He was definitely a foreigner. Usagi searched her mind for a moment, trying to recall his name. _Right_, she thought, _I ditched him without learning it! _"Uh…I'm sorry, I ran off without getting your name this morning."

"It's Corey," he chuckled. "Corey McLeod."

"Nice to meet you again, Corey! Would you like to join me for lunch? My treat!"

He seemed uncomfortable with the idea. "Well, I dunno…I've got lunch in my bag…"

"Oh, come on." She flashed her most charming smile. "It's the least I can do after you returned my purse. At least let me make up for knocking you down this morning!" Her smile faltered, just a little. "Besides…I don't know many people here yet, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

He sighed gently, and returned her smile. "Okay, Usagi, sure."

They headed inside, and a few minutes later they were seated opposite each other at a small table in the corner.

"So," Usagi said, biting into a fry, "you're American, right?"

"Good catch. Accent give me away?"

"Only a little. You speak Japanese pretty well!" She picked up her burger. "Have you been in Japan long?"

Corey swallowed and shook his head. "Only a couple of weeks now. I have to admit, it's been a bit of an adjustment. I grew up in the suburbs of Des Moines, in Iowa. Pretty much two things we're known for in Iowa. Corn and beef. Not exactly the most exciting place on Earth."

Usagi stared at him curiously. "What made you decide to study in Japan?"

"Well, I've always been fascinated by Japanese culture. The history, the food." He glanced downwards, clearly embarrassed. "The anime." He stared at his plate for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts, before continuing. "I guess it just seemed like a good way to get out of my comfort zone. See and do something new and different, you know? I always wanted to travel the world…Japan seemed like as good a place as any to start. Actually getting accepted into university here definitely helped me make up my mind, though."

The blonde chewed her food slowly. Something about his response seemed almost…rehearsed. She wasn't sure exactly what gave her that idea; it just didn't sound right. "What are you studying?"

"Mechanical Engineering. What about you?"

"Political Science," she answered. "Mechanical Engineering sounds harder."

"Well, like my mom always told me, nothing worth doing is easy," Corey said, laughing. "I've always been fascinated by how things work, so it seemed like a good fit." He gestured towards her. "What about Political Science? Are you planning a career as a politician?"

Usagi blushed lightly. "No, nothing like that. It just seemed really interesting when it was time to choose what I was going to do after high school. Plus, I suppose being some kind of journalist or political correspondent doesn't seem like a bad job." She felt a little bad, considering her own hypocrisy in lying to Corey after her earlier doubts about his story. That only lasted a second; she could hardly tell him she was studying to be the future Queen of the world, after all.

Corey nodded as he took a bite out of his burger. "You don't sound convinced."

_Seems like he picked up on that_, she thought. "Well…to be honest, I was a pretty average student for most of junior high. It was only with the help of my friends that I pulled things together and really focused in high school. Still…I had no idea what to do after I graduated. My boyfriend, Mamoru…he suggested it as something that might interest me. So far, he was right."

"Seems like he knows you pretty well," he observed. "Been dating long?"

"Three years now."

Usagi waited for him to follow up with another question, but he just nodded and said something that sounded like 'cool'.He was apparently done asking questions. She polished off her own burger in short order. "So," she asked, "do you know your way around the city yet?"

"I'm getting there. I've got the basics down, like my local convenience store, but Tokyo is quite a bit bigger than I'm used to."

"You're actually not too far from Mako's place," Usagi said, thinking aloud.

"Mako?" Corey asked, confused.

"Oh," she laughed, "my friend, Makoto. She lives not far from you. I was just thinking that she probably knows where all the best places are, especially for food." At his continued blank look, she elaborated. "She's a really good cook, so she'd know all the best places to get food and herbs, you know?"

"Oh, right. I don't cook."

"But you live alone, right?" she asked, watching as his cheeks coloured slightly.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then what do you eat?"

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "Bento, mostly."

Usagi giggled, despite herself. "You live off bento?"

"Yeah. There's variety, a good mix of meat and vegetables." He sounded vaguely defensive. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, Corey," she laughed, "But don't you ever want something home-cooked?"

"Never gonna happen," he muttered. "I once managed to burn water. I still don't know how, but I learned that day that cooking is not for me."

Usagi broke into full-fledged manic laughter at the image his words conjured up. She looked over and saw that despite his feigned irritation, he was laughing as well. She was about to tell him about the time Minako burnt down Makoto's kitchen, when his watch made a sudden beeping sound.

"Oh, uh…shoot. Sorry, I forgot about an appointment. Gotta run!" He stood abruptly. "Thanks for lunch, Usagi, I had fun hanging out. See ya round!" He shot her a quick smile and a wave before practically running from the cafeteria.

"Bye!" she called, watching him go. _And people call me flaky,_ she thought. _Oh, well_. She popped another fry into her mouth. This had been an odd day so far.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?"<p>

Corey rolled his eyes subconsciously at the annoyance in Titus' voice. It had started as soon as he answered his communicator, and was only getting worse. The cat could be a real slave driver sometimes. "I got here as quickly as I could, Titus. You do realise Tokyo's a bit bigger than Des Moines, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes, fine!" Titus sighed. "Now, look!" He gestured towards the street. Corey stepped out of the alley to take a look and froze. It was like someone had scooped a hole out of reality – a gaping black maw extended about eight feet into the air from the middle of the street. There was a sizable crowd gathered around, taking pictures on their cellphones. A police officer stepped in for a closer look, slowly making his way around the disturbance. As Corey watched, he stepped behind it and disappeared from view, before reappearing on the other side of it.

"Intriguing!" Titus said, watching carefully. "A truly two-dimensional object. It has height and width but absolutely no depth."

"What the hell is that?" he wondered aloud.

Titus stared into the blackness for another few seconds before turning back to Corey. "I think it's some kind of portal," he answered. "Something like this was described to me once, back in the Moon Kingdom. It had something to do with Queen Metalia arriving on Earth."

"Metalia?" Corey was deadly serious now. "The Dark Kingdom? Could they be back again?"

"I don't see how," Titus said, his ears flattening. "You destroyed the last of their bases in America over three months ago. They were practically crippled…leaderless." He shook his head. "No, I don't believe it's them. We've never seen them use this kind of portal before."

"I suppose not." Corey agreed. "Well…if not them, who else could it be?" He looked down at Titus, a frown on his face. "Someone new?"

"Perhaps," Titus said, peering around the corner to study the portal again. "That would seem to fit the evidence we have so far."

Suddenly, a mass of black shadow emerged from the hole, hitting the street with enough force to crack the asphalt. The crowd jumped back immediately, although the camera flashes continued. It never ceased to amaze Corey just how thick some people could be. _Some unknown danger appears in the street, and you all stand around taking photos! Incredible! _ He shook his head in disgust. "It makes it really hard to save people when they insist on putting themselves in harm's way."

"Mmhmm." The cat agreed noncommittally, totally absorbed in what was happening.

Corey's gaze followed the police officer as he approached the object now embedded in the street. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Titus."

Titus nodded. They were clearly in agreement. "I think you'd better transform."

"Right." He reached behind him, into the pocket of subspace behind his back, and retrieved his sword, Justiciar – it was the traditional symbol and weapon of the Guardian Knight of Justice. He held the broadsword aloft and closed his eyes as he invoked its power. "By Selene's divine grace, I am Justice!"

A bright golden light surrounded him. Gleaming steel armour materialised around his body, covering him from head to toe. Pauldrons blinked into existence over his shoulders, and a long, black, gold-trimmed cape unfurled to hang behind him. His helmet appeared over his face; small ornate, golden wings extended out and back from the temples. The light faded and Justice, Guardian Knight of the Moon Kingdom, now stood in Corey's place.

On the street, the police officer gingerly nudged the shadow with his boot. With a horrible cracking sound like bones breaking, the shadow unfurled into a gangly, misshapen approximation of a human being. The officer leapt back, but the shadow creature gripped his ankle in its claw-like fingers and pulled him to the ground. In a flash, it was atop him; he struggled in its grasp but it looked far too strong for him to handle. He stiffened suddenly, then went limp as an odd luminescent energy began to stream out of him, into the creature's waiting hands.

"That's his life energy!" Justice shouted. "It's draining him!"

He charged out of the alleyway and crashed into the shadow creature at full speed. It was knocked off its victim and into a parked car, landing in a crumpled heap of shadowy limbs. Justice pulled the officer to his feet and shoved him towards a couple of onlookers, stabbing a gauntleted finger at them. "Get him to safety!" His green eyes glared out at them from behind the T-shaped slit in his helmet. "Everyone else, get the hell out of here!"

The crowd began to thin as the majority broke into a panic, screaming as they ran. A few brave – or stupid – individuals remained behind. One girl even had her phone out. Justice muttered a few choice curse words under his breath. People never listened.

The shadow was back on its feet, and seemed to be studying him. He took the opportunity to do the same. It was vaguely man-shaped, but thin and gangly, with no identifiable features. Its face, if you could call it that, was a featureless black void. Its arms looked normal, but its fingers resembled the talons of some kind of bird-of-prey; long and wickedly curved.

"What are you? Some kind of…shadow youma?" he murmured. It was as good a name as any. The newly-named shadow youma leapt at him with surprising speed – he barely managed to parry the blows with his sword, retreating with two quick steps back. Those definitely weren't fingers! It felt like it was swinging a sword at him. It attacked again, and once more Justice was forced to give up ground. Despite its translucent, shadowy appearance, it was strong and definitely solid. Justice cut towards the youma's midsection and was unsurprised as it dodged backwards. He grit his teeth beneath his helmet; fast and agile was an annoying combination. No matter how much he'd trained in the last three years, a man in plate armour could only move so quickly.

He maintained a defensive posture. It would be all but impossible to hit the youma on the offensive. It was too fast. It lashed out again and he spun left. He heard a scratching sound as the youma's claws cut into his left pauldron. Far too close for comfort! He may not be able to hit it, but perhaps he could draw it in, catch it by surprise.

Justice held his sword before him, steady and unwavering, waiting for the youma to attack again. It circled around, stalking him like an animal looking for an opening. Justice let his sword drop ever-so-slightly, feigning pain in his left shoulder. The youma took the bait, dashing forward with another burst of incredible speed. At the last second, he spun right, ducked under its attack and swung his sword in a high cut. He was rewarded with a shriek of pain as he cut into the youma's chest.

A thick, black smoky substance curled into the air from the youma's wound. Justice wondered if that was how it bled as he watched it stagger towards the portal. Before it could enter, the gaping black maw shrunk away into nothingness, leaving it stranded. He smirked behind his helmet. _You're not going anywhere, my friend! _He brought his sword above his head, focusing his energy into the blade. It began to glow with a brilliant white light, and as it reached its full power, he swung it down in a diagonal slash. A crescent blade of golden energy shot out towards the youma. It screeched, unable to dodge before the light cut straight through it. Justice watched with satisfaction as the youma crumbled into dust.

Scattered applause broke out from the assembled onlookers, and he noticed a decent number of cellphones pointed his way. A young woman ran up to him, microphone in hand and a cameraman in tow. _Crap, a reporter_, he thought._ Not good!_ A second journalist was behind her, a man in a suit, with another cameraman following him.

"Sir? Sir! Can you tell us who you are and where you're from?!"

"What was that thing and how did you do all that?"

"Are you affiliated with the Sailor Senshi? Where are they?"

Flashes continued from the assembled crowd as countless people took his picture with their cellphones. Panic started to set in. It had never been like this back home. There were just so many people here. At this rate his image was going to be plastered all over the place in minutes. Justice looked around, searching for an avenue of escape. Finding none, he did the only thing he could think of. He sheathed his sword, focused his energy inwards, and blinked out of existence in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"I think the teleport was a nice touch," Titus remarked dryly.<p>

They were in Corey's apartment, watching the twenty-four hour news channel. Guardian Justice's heroics were the top story. He'd teleported straight back here from the street; it seemed like the safest location at the time. Titus had climbed through the window fifteen minutes later, as Corey was watching himself defeat the youma for the third time. The cat was surprisingly calm, all things considered.

Corey sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I didn't even notice the news crews until it was all over."

"It's not your fault," Titus said, managing to shrug reasonably well for a cat. "Tokyo does have a much denser population relative to Des Moines. It was only a matter of time before somebody caught you on film. I didn't think it would be to this degree, but…what's done is done. Anyway… your thoughts on that creature?"

"It was fast. And ridiculously agile." He pointed to the television. "See…here. I take a swing at it and it dodges without even trying." Justice was driven back on the screen, blocking attacks furiously. "When it swung at me, it just kept coming. I could barely keep up."

"You did well drawing it in," Titus observed, focused on the fight. "By the time it realised you weren't really injured, it was too late."

"Not very honourable," Corey remarked, running a hand through his hair.

"Honour is meaningless if you're dead, Corey. You did what you needed to do in order to win."

"Yeah, I know." He folded his arms across his chest, staring as a close-up image of the shadow youma was displayed on the television. "It was pretty stupid in the end… perhaps smart enough to follow orders, but not make decisions on its own?"

"Some kind of advance scout, then?"

"Perhaps," Corey murmured. "Whatever it was, I've never seen it before." He glanced at the cat, his lips pressed into a tight frown. "That means someone new."

"Indeed," Titus agreed. "This city could be in great danger." He glanced at the youma on the screen one more time. "We need to find the Sailor Senshi."

* * *

><p>Minako clicked save and closed her paper, reaching up to rub her tired eyes. It was almost eleven, and she'd just spent the last three hours fighting through an assignment; she was done. Nothing left. The blonde logged into Facebook without even thinking about it.<p>

"Might as well get caught up with everyone," she murmured, scrolling through her updates. Random status update, pictures of someone's dinner, silly meme, an idol signing. Then, she saw it. One of her friends had commented on a news story. "Medieval knight battles monster in the streets. What?" There was a video linked to the article, which she clicked. Minako watched the battle unfold, not noticing Artemis jump onto the bed and sit beside her.

"Mina? What are you…" He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the monster. "What's this? When did it happen?"

"Uh…today, just after one PM," she replied, pausing the video on the man in armour. "I wonder who he is." After a few seconds with no reply, Minako turned to look at Artemis. The cat was frozen in place, staring at the image on the screen with wide eyes. "Arty? You okay?"

"Minako…you need to tell the others about this. Right now."

She stared at him, caught off guard by his panicked tone. "What? Why? Who is he?"

"That man is a Guardian Knight."

"Guardian Knight?" she asked. "That doesn't sound like such a bad thing." At Artemis' continued silence, she grew concerned. "Is it bad, Artemis?"

"Yes," Artemis said, still staring at the armoured man. "If he's here, then Usagi may be in terrible danger."

* * *

><p>AN: Phew, first chapter done! I'm eager for feedback, as this is my first writing effort in a while. If you enjoyed it, please let me know you'd like to see more. If you didn't, let me know too. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Real life is proving to be a lot more of a distraction than I'd anticipated, but chapter two is underway. I hope to have it uploaded soon.<p> 


	2. A History Lesson

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own Sailor Moon, etc. OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Usagi wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as a particularly cold breeze flowed through the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine. Of all the times to hold a Senshi meeting, this was her least favourite. <em>I should be asleep<em>, she thought, _not outside freezing to death! Stupid monsters! _She glanced around at her friends; the Inner Senshi were all assembled, along with Luna and Artemis. Minako's request for an emergency meeting hadn't been unexpected; she'd seen the news, just like everyone else. Luna had been off with Artemis at the time, so she'd made the call to wait until morning to call everyone together. Apparently, Artemis had other ideas.

"Can someone please explain why we're doing this now?" Makoto grumbled, rubbing at her tired eyes absently.

Artemis jumped up onto a low wall, his face unapologetic. "It couldn't wait." He looked at each of the girls in turn as he spoke. "I assume everyone has seen the footage captured downtown today?" A mix of nods and yeses were given in response. "Well…we have two serious problems. One is the shadow creature. The other is this mysterious man in armour. He is called a Guardian Knight, and his presence here is just as concerning."

Usagi found the name vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't recall why. _Guardian Knight…where have I heard that before_, she wondered. _Perhaps in the past? Could it be one of Princess Serenity's memories? _Her past life as the heir to the Moon Kingdom was largely a blank. She knew the basics, of course; the daughter of Queen Serenity, who'd been deeply in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. She'd died during the final battle of the Moon Kingdom, taking her own life after Endymion was killed defending her. The blonde shivered. Every time she remembered her own death, she got chills down her spine. The rest of her previous life was just a jumble of random images. Sometimes certain sights, words or smells would jolt one of her memories – that's what seemed to be the case with this Guardian Knight.

"Usagi?"

She glanced up to see Rei looking at her, brow furrowed in concern.

"You okay?" the shrine maiden asked. "You kind of spaced out on us there for a sec. That hasn't happened for a while."

"I'm fine! Just tired." She forced what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Rei still looked suspicious but she didn't press the issue, to Usagi's relief.

"Usagi?" That was Luna. "Do you have something to add?"

"Uh, no…sorry. Go on."

"Okay," Artemis said. "We know that this shadow creature is a threat."

"Shadow creatures," Ami corrected. She held up her phone. "The police have confirmed that three more attacks occurred at roughly the same time. Eye witness reports indicate similar creatures were involved in all of them." She paused for a moment. "Nine people have been hospitalised with extreme fatigue. Two of them suffered serious injury after trying to fight the creatures off."

"So it's really happening," Makoto breathed. "After all this time, a new enemy has appeared."

"It would seem that way," Rei agreed. "Four separate attacks in different locations. It's a different strategy than the last few used."

Minako folded her arms across her chest. "Give them points for originality, I suppose. They caught us completely unaware." She glanced around at the others, looking uncharacteristically pensive. "When did we get so comfortable with our normal lives that we stopped paying attention to things like this?"

Usagi frowned. Minako's words echoed her own feelings. They had gotten comfortable with things the way they were. The two years of peace following Galaxia's defeat had been unexpected, but she couldn't lie to herself. She'd enjoyed being a normal teenage girl. Had they all gotten so comfortable with their civilian lives that they'd stopped looking for threats? Usagi knew the answer in her own case, and she didn't like it one bit.

She moved to stand beside Minako. "How did we let this happen?" Her eyes moved to each of her friends in turn. Nobody met her gaze. "When did we stop being vigilant? We're the Sailor Senshi. We're supposed to be better than this. Nine people are in hospital because we didn't see this coming." Her tone became angrier. "We need to do better!"

Luna shook her head sadly. "Usagi, there was no warning. None of us had any reason to suspect an attack was coming. You can't blame yourselves for this."

Usagi opened her mouth as if to speak, then snapped it shut. She was mad, but expressing it now wasn't helpful. The blonde forced herself to take a deep breath before continuing. "You're right, Luna. I just...I did get slack. I love having a normal life after so long, and I did stop thinking about Sailor Moon." She bowed her head. "And now nine people are hurt. I feel terrible"

"We all do," Makoto agreed, resting her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Rei nodded solemnly. "We all stopped worrying about our lives as Sailor Senshi, to some degree."

Usagi looked up, fiery determination in her eyes. "Nobody else gets hurt! Now we know this enemy is coming, we have to find them and stop them before they harm anyone else!"

"Of course," Ami said, with a gentle smile. "I'll program my computer to scan for any kind of strong energy disturbances. The portal - if that's what it was - like the one in the news footage should generate a lot of abnormal energy. My computer will have no trouble picking it out amongst the normal background readings, now that we're looking for it."

Rei cleared her throat. "I'll perform a fire reading, too. I might be able to discern something about these creatures' origins. Once we know where they're coming from, we'll be one step closer to stopping them for good."

"Well," Minako observed, looking entirely too cheerful for the late hour, "it seems we have a plan for dealing with the shadows." She turned to Artemis. "Now, on to this Guardian Knight you're so worried about."

"Yes," Ami agreed, already typing away on her computer. "For starters, what exactly is a Guardian Knight?"

Luna shot a sidelong glance to Artemis. "Do you want to take this one, or shall I?"

The white cat shook his head. "I can explain it." He looked up at the girls gathered around. "You may want to sit down. This will require a little background to fully explain." After nobody sat, he sighed and began. "Two thousand years ago, the Moon Kingdom was founded by the first queen, Selene. After a long and successful rule, she died, and through the overwhelming love of her people was raised up into the heavens to become a goddess herself. There were no Sailor Senshi in those days; the kingdom relied on a standard army for defence. Not long after Selene's ascension, the Guardian Knights were formed; Queen Serenity the First selected the three strongest warriors in the Moon Kingdom for the honour. They forswore all claims - titles, land and even their own names - and took an oath before Selene to forever defend the kingdom from all enemies. Each assumed a new name, that of the virtue or ideal that they exemplified. Honour, Justice or Faith.

"Selene granted them extraordinary power in return for their oaths. Each Guardian Knight was already a skilled warrior, but with Selene's blessing behind them they became terrifying opponents in battle. Their armour was strong, their weapons could generate magical attacks in the same way you Senshi do, and each could summon the power of their 'aspect' in a devastating attack."

Makoto raised her hand and, after Artemis nodded towards her, spoke. "I may be missing something here, but so far these guys are sounding pretty great to have around."

"From the brief explanation I got on the way here," Minako answered, "it's not so cut and dyed."

"Cut and dried, Mina," Artemis sighed.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Close enough, I suppose." He turned back to Makoto. "To answer that, I'll now skip ahead to the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

"Wait!" Usagi protested. "There's a thousand years in between. Were they immortal or something?"

"Not at all," Luna explained, taking over from Artemis. "As a Guardian Knight passed on, the remaining two would select a replacement, in much the same way the first queen did. This successor would take the oath before Selene, and be granted the same power as the knight he was taking over from."

"So…it's like a ceremonial title, then?" Rei asked. "Multiple men in the role, but one Guardian Knight throughout the history of the Moon Kingdom?"

"That's correct."

"That seems…confusing," Usagi said. "But I understand…I think."

Makoto yawned loudly. "If we could get to the part where the Guardian Knights are bad? Some of us have early classes!"

"Very well," Artemis agreed. "Here's the short version; the Guardian Knights of our time turned on Queen Serenity and tried to murder her. It is our belief they chose to side with Metalia and the forces of Earth."

"What?" Rei sputtered. "Why?"

Luna shook her head. "We don't know. Artemis and I went to the Chamber of Prayer to find Queen Serenity. When we arrived, she was alone, and the three Guardian Knights lay dead on the floor."

Usagi's eyes grew wide. "My mother killed them?"

"She didn't really go into detail," Artemis admitted. "Your mother told us that the Guardian Knights had entered the chamber and demanded she surrender the Silver Crystal. When she refused, they attacked. You must understand, she was busy channelling the power of the Silver Crystal at the time. Making the very wish that sealed away Metalia and the Dark Kingdom, and sent you all here to be reborn."

"It's possible the crystal itself responded to the threat of the Guardian Knights," Ami mused. "We've seen similar things happen before with you, Usagi, where it's acted to save you from danger."

"That's true," Usagi agreed. "I just…from everything you've told me about my mother, Luna, I can't imagine her killing anyone!"

"Nor I. However, that is what we saw when we arrived, and we heard it from her lips. Your mother had no reason to lie to us."

"No, she didn't," Makoto agreed, looking up at Usagi. "I think we need to take Artemis' warnings about this guy seriously. With this info in mind, he may be holding a grudge."

"But how could he be here, now?" Rei argued. She looked around, a cynical look in her eyes. "That would make him a thousand years old!"

"I don't know," Artemis admitted. "Perhaps he wasn't dead, and he somehow made it to a stasis pod similar to the ones Luna and I were sent here in. At any rate, the armour is unmistakable. The man in that footage is definitely a Guardian Knight, and until we can ascertain his true allegiance, we must treat him as a threat. For Usagi's sake."

"Why would he want to hurt me?" Usagi asked, a faint sliver of worry creeping into her voice. "I haven't done anything to him…"

"Revenge?" Minako suggested. "If your mother killed him…well, tried to kill him, going by his appearance…he may be out to kill you in return. Sins of the father…er, mother, in this case."

"I don't know for sure that he wants to harm you at all, Usagi." Artemis looked into her eyes, and she got the sense he was trying to reassure her. "I'm just stressing caution until we know for sure."

"Don't worry about him, Usagi," Makoto said. She shot the blonde a confident smile. "If he tries anything, we'll beat him down so hard he'll think he's back in the Moon Kingdom!"

"That's right!" Minako flashed her signature 'victory' sign. "He won't hurt you on our watch!"

Rei stretched and stifled a sudden yawn, before reaching out to pat Usagi on the shoulder. "I'll ask the great fire about this Guardian Knight as well. Maybe I'll be able to figure out what his next move is going to be."

"Thanks, Rei…everyone," Usagi said. She smiled. "I know we'll be able to handle anything that comes our way, as long as we work together."

A sudden electronic trill sounded. "I've got my computer set up and scanning," Ami announced. "If it detects anything, I'll let you all know by communicator."

"Great!" Makoto said, grinning. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to being Sailor Jupiter again. There must be something wrong with me!"

"Don't be too eager to fight!" Luna warned. "We don't know much about these shadow creatures either. We need to be careful approaching them." She paused. "We also need to consider bringing back the Outers."

Usagi considered it. The Outer Senshi. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They were following Michiru's concert tour around Europe right now.

"Do we have to?" Rei groaned. "They'll just start attacking everything in sight."

"They'll listen to me," said Usagi, trying to sooth the shrine maiden. "But…I don't think we need to disturb them just yet, right? We can handle a few silly shadow monsters."

Artemis just shook his head slowly. "Don't get overconfident. It's not the shadow creatures themselves that worry me. It's whoever sent them here. But, yes, you're right. I don't think we need to panic just yet. Let's investigate further and see what happens. We can always call them back later."

"Okay then," Luna said. "We have a plan. Let's end it there, and let you girls get some sleep."

Usagi took one last look around at her friends. Makoto and Minako were almost smiling. Ami was her usual serious self, but even she seemed happy as she tapped away at her computer. It was just Rei who looked like this was all unwelcome. It was crazy, but this almost felt…right. The last two years of peace had been great. Usagi had enjoyed living a normal life, but there was a sudden excitement in her chest that had been missing even that morning. The blonde never thought she would admit it, but it was true; she'd missed being Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The hooded man walked slowly down the street, unaffected by the cold night air. It was his first time in this strange city; he was already sick of it. He didn't like this world of glass, steel, concrete towers and fluorescent lights. It had no heart…no soul. Not like his home. His home which was lost to him, burning a thousand years in the past.<p>

A dog approached and froze, its ears flattening back. A low growl emerged from its throat. He continued towards it, undaunted, and it backed down, whimpering and running away. His lips curled up into a cold smile. The dog was smart; likely much smarter than the pathetic Earthlings living in this city. His constructs had gathered a plentiful supply of energy from them already, in a single afternoon. Admittedly, they were not particularly smart either, but they didn't need to be. Only one of the four had gotten lost, or perhaps killed by a lucky human. It was of no real consequence.

He passed one of the city's many stores. This world's fascination with the accumulation of material possessions amused him greatly. This particular store sold 'televisions'; crude screens that displayed images with sound. He paused, as he caught a familiar sight on one of the screens. A man in armour, wielding a sword and fighting with one of his constructs. A low growl formed in his throat as he watched his construct fall, cut down by the armoured man. The growl became an angry roar, and he smashed a clenched fist through the shop window and into the screen, cracking it.

"Justice…" he breathed.

The hooded man stood in silence, staring at the now-black screen. It couldn't be. There was no way Justice could be here, now. Even as the thought entered his mind, he knew it was wrong. There was no mistaking his armour. His fighting style. Justice was indeed here in this world. Alive. He chuckled darkly. That was a situation he would soon remedy. He finally had the opportunity for vengeance he'd thought lost to him forever. A cloud of black smoke and ash whirled about him, and he disappeared, leaving the street empty once more.

* * *

><p>Makoto entered the Crown Arcade, making a beeline for the games. It seemed like such a childish thing to do but, after two days of no attacks, she had a lot of pent up energy. She could at least beat up some virtual enemies. A familiar laugh gave her pause; she glanced around, looking for the source. <em>That sounds like…Usagi? <em>The brunette finally saw her, seated in a booth with an unfamiliar man. He looked foreign. _What's she doing here, with him no less? _Makoto was about to slip around the corner to continue observing the two when the blonde spotted her and waved.

"Hey, Mako, over here!"

_Caught_, she thought, sighing and making her way over. Usagi slid further into the booth, making room for her, and the brunette sat down.

"What are you doing here, Mako?" Usagi asked. "Feeling nostalgic like me?"

"I, uh…yeah. Thought I'd get some time in on the Sailor V game. For old time's sake."

"Oh, we should definitely play!"

The young man sitting across from them cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Usagi.

"Oh! Mako, this is Corey. Corey, Makoto."

He smiled politely and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." She took his hand and shook it. Firm grip.

"Yay!" Usagi cooed. "One friend down, that leaves three more!"

Corey rolled his eyes. "I'm getting the sense you won't be happy until I've met everyone you know."

"Not everyone! Just my best friends! Oh, and Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna, but she's never around when you want her to be…um…"

Makoto frowned as Usagi continued naming people she knew. She'd never even heard of this guy before, but it seemed he and Usagi were already fast friends. Their back-and-forth was entirely too familiar. He was staring at the blonde in mock-terror. Making her laugh. She clenched her fist beneath the table. "Usagi, could we talk for a moment?" She made a slight nod of her head towards Corey. "Alone?"

Before Usagi could respond, Corey slid out of the booth and stood. "I'm gonna go check the rest of this place out. You ladies take your time."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Makoto exploded. "What are you doing?"

Usagi blinked slowly, apparently confused. "Hanging out with two of my friends?"

"Oh, a friend, is he? I heard the way you guys were talking. How long ago did you meet him, huh?"

The blonde frowned. "Three days ago, and I don't think I like your insinuation, Mako."

"Three days, and you're already hanging out in the arcade, teasing each other, making lovey eyes across the table!" A thought occurred to her and the brunette looked at Usagi seriously. "Are you and Mamoru broken up again?"

"What?" Usagi screeched, immediately turning red as everyone in the arcade looked at her. She lowered her voice. "No! Mamo and I are fine! Mako, Corey and I met three days ago, and we're friends, really! Nothing more. You should know how easily I make friends!"

Makoto thought about it for a moment. That was true. She thought back to when she'd first met Usagi. Everyone else had been afraid of her, because of her size. While she'd deny it vehemently to anyone suggesting it, it had hurt her a lot. Usagi had been the first person at her new school to talk to her, and they'd become friends almost right away. The blonde definitely had a special talent for getting to know people fast. "Well…alright," she admitted. "I suppose that does add up."

"Of course it adds up!" Usagi hissed. "I would never two-time my Mamoru!"

Makoto raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, okay, I'm sorry!"

They lapsed into an awkward silence for a few moments, before Usagi spoke. "Corey is kind of cute, though. I guess."

Makoto laughed. "Yeah, I guess he is." _And for a change, he in no way reminds me of my old crush._

Usagi's eyes widened, and she leaned in conspiratorially. "Oh, you think so, huh?"

Before Makoto could protest, a sudden beeping interrupted their conversation. The two glanced at each other, instantly serious, knowing what this likely meant. Usagi pulled her communicator from her bag, answering the call. Ami's face appeared on the little screen.

"I just detected an energy spike in the city! It could be the enemy. I'll send you the coordinates!"

"Okay, Ami, Mako's with me. We're on our way!"

They were halfway to the door when Corey appeared, looking confused.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh!" Usagi froze, looking panicked. "Uh…I forgot…about a…uh…intervention? For a friend! Mako just reminded me, and we've got to get over there right away!"

Makoto just rolled her eyes. That excuse was terrible. There was no way he was going to buy it. She studied Corey carefully, and thought she saw a hint of suspicion in his eyes, before his expression went blank.

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope this friend of yours is okay. It sounds serious if it's at the intervention stage."

Usagi seemed surprised he accepted it so easily as well. "I'm sure she'll be fine! Thanks, Corey, talk to you soon!" She practically bolted out of the arcade.

Makoto sighed and followed, throwing a quick wave back at him as she went.

Corey watched them go, then immediately headed to the booth and grabbed his bag, heading for the door as well. _Man, Usagi can be weird. _A small grin appeared on his face. _Her friend's cute, though. _He banished that thought from his mind immediately_. At any rate, their sudden exit means I don't have to come up with an excuse for ditching Usagi again. _He raised his wrist and hit a button on the side of his watch. "Sorry, Titus, I had to get clear of some people. What's happening?"

"Finally!" the cat snapped. "I've detected an energy build up downtown. It looks like another of those portals may be opening."

"Give me the details, I'll head there now."

"Coordinates sent to your communicator."

"Alright, wish me luck!"

He ducked behind a nearby building, glanced around to ensure he was clear, and summoned his sword. Light surrounded him for an instant before fading to reveal Guardian Justice. He leapt straight up, climbing to the roof, before heading for the source of the danger.

* * *

><p>"An intervention, Usagi? Really?" Makoto asked.<p>

"It was the first thing that popped into my head!"

"After so many years of being a Sailor Senshi, I thought you'd be better at coming up with excuses!"

"So I'm a bad liar. I refuse to consider that a flaw!"

As the girls ran, their communicators started beeping again. Seeing Usagi fumbling around for hers, Makoto pulled her own out and answered. "What's up?"

It was Minako, as Sailor Venus. "I need a little help here! The portal Ami's talking about opened at my campus! There's one of those shadow thingies running around trying to drain people!"

"I thought the area was familiar," Makoto mumbled. "We're already on our way, Venus, keep it busy!"

"I'm trying!" Venus shouted, fading off the screen.

"We'll be faster if we transform!" Usagi called, making a sudden right turn down an alleyway. Makoto followed, and pulled out her transformation pen.

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Venus ducked under the shadow creature's swing, rolling to the side and coming up on her feet. "Crescent Beam!"<p>

The blast of golden light hit the creature square in the chest, leaving a dented crater behind as black smoke began seeping into the air. While it screeched in pain, it definitely wasn't dead, much to Venus' annoyance. _Looks like these things aren't as flimsy as they look_, she thought. She followed up with a high kick right to the shadow's 'face', knocking it back and to the ground. The creature was definitely as fast as its friend had looked on TV, but she wasn't impressed so far. They'd faced stronger opponents in the past, although it had managed to drain a student before she could intervene. Venus was operating on the assumption that if it died, the energy would return to its rightful owner.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked, a little disappointed. This felt an awful lot like one of her fights as Sailor V, back in London. Just her against a single opponent. That's what she thought, anyway, right up to the point she caught a blur of motion from the corner of her eye. Venus instinctively tried to dodge to the left, but it was too late. The second shadow creature was too fast. She shrieked in pain as something sharp tore into her side, and she was knocked to the ground. Venus pressed a hand protectively to her ribs, and it came away bloody. Two more of the shadows had come through the portal, and were now advancing on her. One of them had scratched her; she hoped it wasn't too deep.

The blonde flipped back to her feet, wincing as the movement pulled the skin around her ribs taut, and stared down her opponents. "Okay…try this one on for size! Venus Love Me Chain!" She summoned the golden chain and swung it like a whip. Her attack caught one of the shadows by surprise, tearing through its head like paper, and it collapsed into dust. Venus had no time to congratulate herself however, as the second shadow charged, claws extended. She leapt out of the way, barely avoiding it. She landed behind it, and brushed a hand against her side again. There was a lot of blood, and she was starting to worry. _This cut's deeper than I thought!_

What followed was a series of dodges as she played cat and mouse with the shadow creature. It was fast, and she was hurt. Try as she might, she couldn't create enough separation to power up another attack. Finally, just as she was starting to get desperate, she heard some very welcome words.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The shadow standing before her was hit with a giant heart and practically disintegrated. Her first opponent, just now getting to its feet, was cut to pieces with a blast of leaf-shards. Venus glanced up to the roof of a nearby building to see Sailors Moon and Jupiter.

"What?" she called, managing a weak smile. "No speech?"

Sailor Moon dropped off the roof, rushing to Venus' side. She was shocked to see a bloody gash above her ribs, the right side of her fuku and skirt stained red.

"Venus…you're hurt!"

"Not gonna lie…I don't feel great right now." She nodded to her friend. "But I'll survive." Her hand raised, fingers apart in a 'victory' sign. "Seriously…no speech?"

Moon looked at her like she was insane. "You're bleeding, and you're worried about my speech?"

"It's been two years! I was really looking forward to it. In the name of the moon, and all that. Inspiring stuff!"

Moon couldn't help it, and laughed in spite of the situation. "I'll make sure I do it for you next time."

Jupiter inspected the portal carefully. "Guys, stay on guard. This thing is still open."

"Is everyone okay?" Sailor Mercury called, running up. Sailor Mars was with her. Both were out of breath. Mars immediately joined Jupiter beside the portal, gaze locked on its depths.

"Venus is hurt!"

Mercury rushed over and crouched to inspect the wound. "This is pretty nasty, Venus. It'll need stitches, at minimum." She brushed the cut with a finger, provoking a hiss of pain from the blonde. "It hasn't hit anything vital, at least, but if it had been much deeper you'd be in real trouble."

"You're supposed to avoid the enemy's attacks, Venus!" Jupiter teased.

Venus responded by sticking her tongue out, followed with another wince as Mercury prodded her again. "If you could stop poking it, that'd be great!"

Behind them, the portal began shrinking, fading away into nothing in moments.

"That was…easy," Sailor Moon observed. She turned her attention to Mars, as she seemed to wobble unsteadily on her feet. "Mars…are you okay?"

"Whatever that portal was," Mars said, "it felt like it was radiating pure anger and hatred. It…caught me unprepared." She was visibly pale.

"You gonna be alright?" Jupiter asked, concerned.

"Yeah…it'll pass."

"Guys," Venus whispered. "Don't look now, but the top of the administration building…it's him."

Sailor Moon glanced casually around, and saw him. The Guardian Knight was crouched atop one of the campus buildings, seemingly observing them.

"What's he doing?" Mars wondered, her eyes narrowed.

"Certainly not helping out," Jupiter growled. "How long has he been there?"

"I'm not sure. I only noticed him a few moments ago."

"He didn't help," the brunette muttered. "He stood by as you got hurt. In my books, that makes him as bad as one of those creatures!" She turned and glared directly at the knight. "Hey, you! Get down here!"

The knight remained motionless for a moment, before turning and disappearing from view.

"What was that?" Moon asked, frowning. "You scared him off!"

"I…got mad," Jupiter admitted. "He just sat up there, watching as Venus got hurt." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon, but based off that, I don't think he's a friend."

"It doesn't look good for him," Mars agreed. "It almost looked like he was watching us…studying our fighting techniques, perhaps?"

"Guys," Mercury interrupted. "It's a great conversation to have, and I think we should continue it, but we need to get Venus back to the shrine. I really need to clean and dress this wound."

"That would be good," Venus said, not able to maintain her cheery façade any longer. "I might take a nap, too. I'm suddenly feeling sleepy."

"That's probably a good idea, Venus."

Sailor Moon glanced up at the rooftop again. _What game is this Guardian Knight playing? Why fight the shadows one day and ignore them the next? _She sighed, and turned her attention back to her friends. Jupiter was picking Venus up, ignoring the blonde's protests, ready to carry her back to the shrine. She glanced back at where the portal had stood. At least these shadows didn't seem very hard to fight. They were almost too easily defeated. She turned to Mars. "Do you get the same feeling I am that this was all way too easy?"

Mars nodded slowly. "Jupiter filled me in. Two attacks, two takedowns, plus the one Venus finished off. After seeing the trouble the knight had with just one, I figured we'd be in for more of a fight."

"I guess it's possible we caught them by surprise, but…this doesn't feel right." Moon folded her arms. "Something tells me this is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>The hooded man watched from afar as the Senshi leapt away, the injured Venus carried by Sailor Jupiter. He had learned much from that little engagement, not the least of which was the existence of the Sailor Senshi in this time. This…Sailor Moon was a mystery to him, however. There had never been a Senshi of the Moon before. He had hoped to confront Justice, but his old friend had not shown up. It was of no real consequence. This had been a useful exercise after all.<p>

"Whoever you are, Sailor Moon…you are correct. This is indeed only the beginning."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it was really encouraging to get such great feedback. I hope you enjoyed chapter two - it was a little light on Corey and Titus but it made sense that the Senshi get some attention - it's a Sailor Moon fanfic after all! I hope to have the third chapter up sometime next week. Thank you, and as always, whether you enjoyed it or not, feedback is always appreciated!<p> 


	3. Meetings and Revelations

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon. All OCs are mine.

Quick AN to start: I know I said chapter three would be up sometime next week but, what do you know, it all just sort of came together in an afternoon. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"You just left?!"<p>

Corey cringed. Titus sounded about as mad as he'd expected. He had to admit, his first encounter with the Sailor Senshi hadn't exactly gone as planned. Actually, that was an understatement. It had been a train-wreck. He'd arrived late, just in time to witness Sailor Moon's attack. One of the shadow youma was smashed into dust by a giant pink heart. That had given him pause. Then the one in green – Sailor Jupiter, he thought – lobbed a stream of glowing leaves into the other shadow. Compared to even his 'sword slash' – the name he'd given his ranged attack - those were pretty colourful attacks. The orange Senshi, whose name escaped him, had been injured and he'd thought it best to delay their meeting under the circumstances. Unfortunately, as he was getting ready to leave, he was spotted, and Sailor Jupiter called him out. That brought him to his present situation.

"Yeah…that probably wasn't the best thing to do."

"Not the best thing to do?" Titus repeated. "This is a disaster!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

The cat groaned loudly. "Corey...you made yourself look like the enemy."

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Think about it. Senshi fight shadow youma. Shadow youma hurt one of the Senshi. Senshi see you watching. You didn't help Senshi. Therefore, you are their enemy."

"The sarcasm's not helping, Titus, and I think that's a pretty simplistic way of looking at things." He absently raked a hand through his hair. "I mean, I wasn't even there until the end. I couldn't have helped if I tried!"

"They don't know that, and you didn't exactly stick around to help explain the situation."

"I…" Corey trailed off. "Damn it. You're right."

"I usually am," Titus muttered. After an awkward silence, he looked up at his charge. "You're one to talk about sarcasm."

"Yeah…I guess I am."

"You do have something of a talent for it, I'll admit."

Corey accepted the cat's olive branch. "I really screwed up bad, didn't I?"

Titus sighed. "Well…it was less than ideal, but what's done is done. I can understand your thought process. Dropping in unannounced while the Senshi deal with their wounded is hardly a good time for first introductions."

"Well…what do we do next?" Corey began pacing back and forth. "If we're going to find the princess, we need to team up with the Senshi. Unfortunately, after tonight's screw up, I'll be lucky if Sailor Moon doesn't lob a giant pink heart at me on sight!"

"A giant pink heart?"

"Trust me, it looked like it would hurt."

Titus nodded, growing silent for several second as his tail twitched idly. Corey knew from experience this meant the cat was deep in thought. Finally, he sighed. "Leave it with me. Perhaps I can make contact…reach out and explain the situation."

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Make contact? How exactly are you going to do that?"

"That's why I said leave it with me! I still need to work that part out."

"Yeah, well…work fast." Corey stopped in front of the window, looking out at the city. "I don't think we've seen the last of those shadow youma."

* * *

><p>Ami stepped out of Rei's bedroom and slid the door shut quietly behind her. Usagi looked up with eager eyes.<p>

"How's Minako doing?"

Ami smiled reassuringly. "She's sleeping. I've cleaned her wound and stitched her up. It'll hurt for a couple of days but she'll be fine."

"The perks of having a med student on the team," Makoto said with a laugh.

Usagi sighed happily, relieved. "I guess we got lucky."

"Indeed," Ami agreed. "It's not like Minako to be so reckless, not in a fight at least."

Makoto shrugged, glancing towards the bedroom. "It's been a long time since our last battle as Senshi, Ami. Minako said there was only one shadow at first, the other two came through while she was distracted." The brunette shook her head. "It does prove how dangerous these things are though. We really need to make sure we face them as a team."

Usagi nodded in return, still thinking over the events of the last hour. The Guardian Knight had been there, watching while Minako got hurt, and he'd done nothing to help. When confronted, he'd run. Mako was right. Those weren't the actions of a friend. She looked up at the window as Luna and Artemis made their appearance.

"Mina?" the white cat asked, worry clear in his voice.

"She'll be fine," Ami assured him. "She's sleeping in Rei's room." She slid the door partially open, and Artemis nodded wordlessly before disappearing inside.

Luna sat down beside Usagi. She looked around the room, noticing one more absence. "Where's Rei?"

"Performing a fire reading," Usagi replied. "She sensed something from the portal that really threw her off. As soon as we got back here she insisted on doing another reading right away."

Makoto nodded in agreement. "She looked ill standing next to it, like it was making her physically sick."

"Yes…she said it was like the portal was sending out pure anger and hatred," Usagi recalled. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Well," Luna mused, "hopefully she's able to learn something that can help us determine our next move."

A sudden scream interrupted them.

"That's Rei!" Usagi cried, leaping to her feet and running out of the room. She turned left down the hall and pushed the door to the fire chamber open. Makoto, Ami and Luna were right behind her, following her inside. Rei was lying on the floor, shivering uncontrollably. Usagi dropped to her knees beside her, rolling her over and cradling the shrine maiden's head in her lap.

"Rei!" she called, looking down into her friend's eyes. "Rei! It's alright! We're here."

The raven-haired girl blinked several times, slowly looking up and making eye contact. "U-Usagi?"

"Yes, it's me. Everything's okay. What happened?"

Rei slowly sat up, her shoulders still shaking. "I…touched something."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"During my reading…I asked the fire to show me the face of our enemy." She shuddered. "I saw…a great blackness, like a cloud. It…it called me Mars." Rei slowly looked up. "It knew all our names. Our Senshi names. There was so much…so much hate."

"What was it?" Usagi whispered.

"I…don't know. I got the same feelings of rage and hatred that I felt from the portal, but magnified. Whatever it is…it hates us immensely."

Artemis appeared in the doorway. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard a scream."

"Rei saw something. Perhaps our true enemy," Luna said grimly.

"Great," Artemis muttered. "What's our plan?"

"We still don't know anything about it," Ami pointed out. "Where it is, what it's planning…"

"We know it hates us," Makoto argued. "I'd say that means it's coming here, at some point."

"Agreed." Luna looked up to Usagi. "What do you think we should do, Usagi?"

She considered for a moment, considering the situation. They knew next to nothing about the enemy they faced. Their one fight with the shadows had ended quickly. What should they do next? "We need to learn all we can about these shadow creatures. Their strengths, their weaknesses. If they're being controlled by this evil cloud thing that Rei saw, maybe the same weaknesses apply to it?"

"Those are good ideas. Our problem is we don't know when or where these creatures will strike," Ami added. "Their attacks so far appear to have been completely at random. I certainly can't see any pattern to them."

"Then all we can do is wait for the next attack," Luna sighed. "It's hardly the best plan but I don't see a better option."

"Rei?" Usagi asked. "Did you see anything else that might help us?"

Rei was silent for a long time, considering the question. Finally, she replied. "As the cloud reached out towards me…I thought I saw something. Just a flash…like a hint of memory." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "A man in armour."

Artemis stared at her through narrow eyes. "The Guardian Knight?" he asked suspiciously.

Rei shook her head. "I thought so at first too, but…it's hard to explain. It was the same armour, yet somehow different. I don't think it was the same man we saw today."

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"I…no. I couldn't say for sure either way."

"Looks like we're back to square one," Makoto sighed. "Waiting for an attack to happen."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong places?" Rei suggested.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Think about it. The Guardian Knight has been present both times these creatures have appeared. The shadow in my vision may have sent me an image of him. What if he's the key we're missing?"

Artemis frowned. "You're suggesting the shadows are following him?"

"Perhaps. When I asked the great fire to show me the Guardian Knight, it was very vague. I sensed a feeling of loss…of helplessness. Not exactly what I'd expect from an enemy. I'll admit, my feelings were coloured a little today by his actions following the battle, but…maybe they're chasing him."

"I don't know if that adds up completely," Luna said. "They did attack normal people, after all. Energy seems to be their main focus. The knight may be chasing them, however."

"Which clashes with your theory that he's here to harm Usagi," Rei pointed out, looking over at Artemis.

"That's a theory only…based off good reasoning, mind you, but I have no definitive proof that he's our enemy."

Usagi groaned loudly. "I'm so confused…I don't know what to think anymore!"

"We go with what we've seen so far," Makoto shrugged. "These shadow creatures are definitely our enemies. The Guardian Knight…we've seen him help, with the first shadow, and we've seen him stand by and do nothing, like today. Whether or not he's really on our side…who can say?"

"He may not be on anyone's side," Rei reminded her. "Who says he isn't pursuing his own agenda, just like Tuxedo Mask was with the rainbow crystals?"

"That's true," Usagi agreed reluctantly. She smiled as her thoughts turned to Mamoru. That all seemed like a lifetime ago. She checked her watch. He'd be finishing his shift at the hospital soon. _I think I'll call him_, she decided. _After today, I could use some cheering up_.

"For now, let's just consider him neutral," Ami suggested. "He may not be out to kill us, but he's not necessarily going to help us either."

"Agreed," Usagi said, nodding slowly. She turned to look at into the flames of the great fire, wishing she could see into them the way Rei could. "I just hope our next encounter goes better than today's, no matter who it's with."

* * *

><p>Corey thrust his hands into his pockets as he made his way down the street. Titus had been MIA for almost two days now, ever since he'd witnessed the Senshi battling the shadow youmas. He'd heard not so much as a meow out of the cat, despite his pledge to 'think about' a plan for contacting Sailor Moon and her friends. Corey wasn't worried; this happened from time to time. Titus often went off on his own searching for information or clues. His silence was still somewhat annoying after three years, however. It felt increasingly like - every now and then - Titus was holding things back, despite his claims to the contrary.<p>

He passed by the Crown arcade, pausing to look through the window. Nobody he knew inside. Hardly surprising, considering the people he actually knew in Tokyo could be counted on one hand. It had been a quiet two days with Titus gone. He slept, woke up, went to class, exercised, went home, and slept again. Corey briefly wondered what Usagi was doing. The idle thought surprised him, and he laughed quietly to himself. Why now, after so long, was he suddenly beginning to feel lonely? _Because somehow, being around Usagi makes you feel more alive than you have in years_, he told himself bitterly. _She's so energetic, so vibrant, that you can't help but realise how shallow your own life is by comparison_.

Feeling sorry for himself, he fished his phone out of his pocket. He brought up Usagi's number and toyed with the idea of asking her if she wanted to hang out. _She's probably busy. She's got countless friends. Yeah, I'm sure she'll be busy._ His thumb hovered over the call button as he thought it over. Finally deciding that worst case, she said no, he called her.

Her phone rang four times before she answered. "Hey, Corey! What's up?"

"Uh, hey, Usagi," he said awkwardly. "I was wondering if, uh…well, if you're not busy…did you want to hang out?"

"Hold on!" Her voice faded away.

He heard muted conversation. She must be with somebody. Maybe her boyfriend. What was his name? Mamoru? That was it. _Hope he doesn't think I'm trying to steal his girlfriend. That would be unfortunate._

"Sounds good," Usagi said, finally returning to the call. "I'm actually out with someone right now, though. Do you mind if she tags along?"

_Another friend_, he muttered internally. Making friends must be the blonde's special talent "Uh, sure, that's fine. Where should I meet you?"

"How about the Crown?" she suggested. "You already know where it is, so it's probably easiest."

"Sure," he agreed, glancing behind him at the arcade. "I'll meet you there."

"We'll be about ten minutes. See you soon!"

The call ended with a click. Corey sighed and looked at the arcade again. "Well, that's fortunate. I'm already here." He realised he'd spoken aloud, and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. _Now I'm talking to myself. I need to meet more people._ _Well…might as well go in and find a seat_.

A little over fifteen minutes later, Usagi wandered in, friend in tow. Corey was immediately taken aback by the appearance of the second girl. She was a little taller than Usagi, but shared the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Her entire demeanour was different, though. She seemed to move with a certain grace and confidence that set her apart from most girls he'd seen.

"Corey!" Usagi called, smiling widely. "How are you?"

"Uh, fine!" He stood, unable to help himself in returning her smile.

"Great!" She turned to her friend. "I'd like you to meet one of my best friends, Minako."

"Minako…" he repeated, feeling his heart rate increase. _What the hell is wrong with you, man, you're acting like an idiot! _He quickly extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Corey."

Minako took his hand, her lips curling up into a wide smile. "Nice to meet you too." Her gaze lingered on his face, and for a moment he was worried she'd noticed him freeze up.

The two girls slid into the booth opposite him. They were carrying several bags. "Out on a shopping trip?" he asked.

"Just a little update for our spring wardrobes," Minako giggled.

"It wasn't meant to turn out this way," Usagi admitted, gesturing to the bags, "but the problem with window shopping is you see stuff you want…and then you buy it."

"It's only money, Usagi!" Minako laughed. "You can't take it with you when you die, so you might as well spend it now and be happy!"

"I guess that's true."

Corey smiled a little. He couldn't help it. Minako's bubbly personality was infectious, much as Usagi's friendly enthusiasm was. "Would you girls like a drink? I'm buying."

"Ooh!" Usagi exclaimed. He'd learnt very early on in their friendship that an offer of free food or drink was never going to be declined. It was part of her charm. "I'll take a chocolate milkshake!"

Minako smiled up at him. "Strawberry, please."

"Two milkshakes, one chocolate, one strawberry. Coming right up." He slid out of the booth and headed for the counter. As he waited for the drinks, he looked back over to the booth. The two girls were chatting animatedly, he wasn't sure what about. Minako caught his gaze and winked, then shot Usagi a dirty look as her fellow blonde slapped her shoulder. He chuckled. It was nice to just be a normal person for a change, even if it would only last for a little while. The girl behind the counter placed the two glasses down, and he carried them back to the booth.

"I can't believe you!" Usagi was saying, as he sat back down.

"What's that?" he asked, sliding the drinks over to the girls.

"Nothing," Minako said slyly. "Thanks for the drink." She glanced down at the table in front of him. "Did you maybe forget someone?"

"Huh?" It took him a moment to catch her meaning. "Oh! Uh…apparently so." Annoyingly, he felt his cheeks heat up. _Only because I was too busy staring at you like some kind of lovesick moron_. Funnily enough, his stomach actually felt like it was churning.

"Wanna share?" she giggled.

He felt his eyes trying to burst out of his skull but, through sheer force of will, managed to keep a straight face. "Oh, thanks, but I'm fine. Strawberry's not really my flavour." _Just calm down, man, seriously!_

"That's a shame," the blonde replied, winking again.

"Minako!" Usagi laughed, her eyes wide. "You're such a flirt!"

"It's all in good fun, Usagi," Minako pouted. "You don't mind, do you, Corey?"

Even her pout was gorgeous. "Oh, uh…not at all." _God, what is happening to me? _He felt positively nauseous now.

"See?" Minako said cheerfully, turning to Usagi. "Everything's fine."

"I'm so sorry about her," Usagi sighed.

"Really, Usagi, I don't mind," he managed. The sick feeling in his stomach was getting stronger. Something was wrong. There was no way some silly little crush was provoking this response. Alarm bells began ringing in his mind. He'd felt like this before, back home. In the Dark Kingdom's base. Right before…

"I think we should go," he said, voice completely flat.

Usagi and Minako froze in mid conversation, looking at him from across the table in confusion.

"But we just got here," Usagi replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just think…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the window exploded inward, showering them with glass. He was surprised to see Minako and Usagi react instantly, dropping beneath the table with almost superhuman speed. Before he could process that, a black mass crashed into him, knocking him out of the booth and down to the floor. His head crashed against the tiles, and his vision exploded in a white flash. He looked up to see a blurry shadow youma standing over him. It took him a moment to realise that it was his vision that was blurry, not the youma. The arcade's patrons were streaming out the doors, screams and shrieks filling the air. Corey saw the two blondes emerging from beneath the table, looking at him with concerned eyes. He tried to shout a warning as a second shadow landed on the table behind them, but his lips refused to move. It reached down and wrapped a hand around one of Usagi's ponytails, pulling her back and slamming her head against the table. Minako whirled about and dove to catch her friend before she hit the floor. Once again, Corey marvelled at her reflexes.

His attention was drawn to the shadow above him as it slashed down at his face with its claws. Corey barely managed to roll right and avoid it. He kicked off a nearby table leg, rolling backwards in a reverse somersault to land on his feet. His gaze flicked back to the girls again. Minako pulled a strange cylindrical object out of her pocket, but was knocked backwards through the broken window before she could use it. Whatever it was. Mace, perhaps? Her fellow blonde was lying face down on the floor, not moving.

The sick feeling in his stomach was gone now, replaced with a burning knot of rage. Usagi was his friend. Minako was…someone he wanted to get to know better, at least. He hadn't had real friends in a long time. How dare these things hurt them? Without thinking, he summoned Justiciar to his hand, and leapt forward, slashing wildly for the first shadow's head. It dodged backwards, but without his armour slowing him down, Corey was able to keep up.

He swung again, driving the shadow back. Finally he connected, taking the shadow's arm off just below its shoulder. It screeched in pain and fell back. He didn't have time to celebrate however, as the second youma – the one that had attacked Usagi – leapt at him. Corey's sideways dodge was late and he felt the tips of the creature's claws bite into his chest. He grunted through gritted teeth and glanced down at Usagi. _I've gotta risk it…I won't survive long fighting them like this! _She looked like she was still out. He couldn't see Minako at all. The rage in the pit of his stomach exploded outwards, filling his body as he held Justiciar high.

"I have had just about enough of your shit!"

* * *

><p>Usagi heard Corey yell something angrily. She didn't catch it all. <em>That was…English<em>, she thought. The blonde slowly opened her eyes. Her new friend was facing off against two of the shadow creatures. With a sword in his hands? Was she dreaming? The pain in the back of her head seemed to confirm she was awake. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of golden light, obscuring Corey from her sight. Her eyes flew wide open. Corey was gone, and…the Guardian Knight was standing in his place.

"Corey is…" She couldn't finish the thought. "He can't be…"

The knight lunged forward and slashed quickly towards the nearest shadow – the one missing an arm. It dodged and swung around his sword, trying to move around behind him. He seemed to anticipate the movement and swung his gauntlet-clad fist into the side of its head. It flew over the main counter and into the wall behind it. The second shadow took the opportunity to attack while he was distracted, tackling the armour-clad man and slamming him backwards against the counter. It gripped his sword-arm by the wrist to prevent him from swinging at it and raked its claws over his helmet-clad face.

Usagi seized on the opportunity to move, looking around for Minako. She heard a familiar groan from outside, and pulled herself up onto the seat she'd recently occupied. Minako was lying on the pavement outside, rubbing the back of her head. She sat up instantly as she saw Usagi, her face scrunching up in a wince.

"Minako, you okay?"

"Yeah!" She held a hand protectively over her ribs. "That is the second time one of those things has knocked me down!"

"Are you okay? You're stitches!"

"They're okay. No blood, anyway," Minako answered, slowly getting to her feet. "Where's Corey?"

"He's…" Usagi couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Is he okay?" Minako tapped her pockets and looked panicked. "My transformation pen! It was in my hand a second ago!" Her eyes searched the ground around her, locating it a few seconds later. "Phew! Artemis would have never forgiven me if I'd lost this again!"

"Okay, let's- wait, what do you mean, again?" Usagi demanded.

"Not the time or the place, Usagi!" Her fellow blonde gestured to her left. Further down the street, another of the portals had appeared. "That must be where they came through!" She pulled out her communicator, calling in the attack to the other Senshi.

Before Usagi could respond, she heard the loud crash of breaking glass. The Guardian Knight flew through another of the arcade's windows, landing in a rather unceremonious heap in the middle of the street. He rolled onto his side, pushing himself to his knees just as the two shadows came flying through the window after him. He leapt to his feet and brought his knee up into one of them, dropping it to the street with a sickening crunch. He caught the other in mid-air, pushing it off into a parked car. It crashed through the windshield, remaining still for the moment. He whirled about to face her, and Usagi tried to peer through the slit over his eyes. She couldn't make out any trace of Corey beneath the helmet.

"You two! Get out of here!" he yelled, gesturing to her. "It isn't safe!" He bent to retrieve his sword, and headed towards the shadow youma on the ground.

Minako was standing beside her. "Bossy, isn't he?"

"Minako…" Usagi said. "The knight…he's…"

She was cut off yet again as a coiled black sphere shot out of the portal. Minako shoved her out of the way, the coil sailing over their heads as the two girls hit the street hard. The sphere hit the Guardian Knight square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. It landed on the asphalt, where it began to unfurl with a series of terrible cracking sounds. It gradually shaped itself into a familiar, yet different form; it was taller than the shadows they'd encountered previously, standing at least eight feet high. There was more mass to it as well. It had a thicker, more powerful frame. The most dramatic difference by far were its arms. Where its smaller companions had claws in place of fingers, this shadow had gleaming black blades instead of forearms. It howled loudly, a much deeper sound than the other shadows before it, and advanced on the prone Guardian Knight. The two smaller shadows were also on their feet again, and they joined it as they surrounded him.

Usagi scrambled to her feet, and Minako joined her. She took one look at the situation and knew what she had to do. Artemis had said the Guardian Knight was a potential enemy, but Corey was her friend. She couldn't just stand by and let him be hurt or killed. Could she? She shook her head. Even if he was Sailor Moon's enemy, she couldn't let this happen.

She turned to her friend. "Minako…"

"I know, Usagi," Minako replied, completely serious now. "We have to help him."

Usagi nodded, setting her face determinedly. Minako held her transformation pen high as Usagi summoned her chalice.

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, yes, I know! What a cruel place to finish, but honestly this chapter just kind of flowed out of my mind and onto the screen, and I figured this leaves us in a good place to kick off chapter four. It'll be the first time I've started a chapter with an action scene. I'm looking forward to it! Reviews and feedback are, as always, very welcome.<p> 


	4. The Enemy Revealed

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon (though that'd be nice!). All OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p>Justice hit the ground hard, struggling to breath. He stared up at the sky, his vision blurring in and out of focus. It felt like he'd been hit by a car, even through his chestplate. The sound of cracking bones jarred him back to full consciousness; he knew that sound all too well. Reinforcements were here, and they weren't friendly. He tried to sit up but found that his body wasn't listening to him. Everything felt heavy and slow. A new shadow entered his peripheral vision, one he hadn't seen before. His eyes popped wide open as it raised its sword-arms. Behind it, he saw Usagi and Minako. Damn it. Why were they still here? As he tried to raise his arm to wave them off, Minako held up the same strange object from before, while a strange white object materialised in Usagi's hands.<p>

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

He stared in wide-eyed astonishment as the two girls were surrounded with light. In moments, Sailors Moon and Venus – Titus had reminded him of her name – stood in their place.

"What the hell…" It was an incredibly surreal moment for the Guardian Knight. After all the time and effort spent trying to find and meet Sailor Moon, he'd already done so, entirely by accident.

Sailor Moon brandished her weapon, pointing it at each shadow in turn. "Hold it right there! Don't you know that three-against-one is unfair?" She swung her arms around in an odd pattern that Justice found…confusing. "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier of justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Venus turned to her and began clapping. "Yes! God, I missed hearing that!"

Justice shook his head slowly. He was dreaming. He must be. This was just too bizarre to be real. Not only did Usagi turn out to be Sailor Moon, but she was insane. And so was her friend, Sailor Venus. In fact, maybe he was the insane one for trying so hard to find these people. Justice was so caught up in his own internal critique of the Sailor Senshi that he almost missed the shadow youmas turning. Unbelievable. Sailor Moon's speech had actually succeeded in distracting them. Unfortunately, the attention of all three was now focused squarely on the two blondes.

Venus turned to Moon, a hint of nervousness on her face. "Uh…this may have been a bad idea."

Moon swallowed and nodded. "Yeah…I'm starting to think that myself." She looked at the tallest of the shadows as it took a step in their direction. "That one's really big. And it has swords for arms."

"Uh huh. Listen, let me give you some advice, from personal experience. Don't let them scratch you. It really, really hurts."

"Thanks, Venus. Very helpful."

"Anytime."

The three shadows dashed towards them, and the two Senshi scattered, leaping up and to the side, out of their path. The largest swung one of its arms at Sailor Moon, narrowly missing as she yanked her leg up awkwardly out of its way. The smaller youmas headed for Venus as she landed atop a car.

She smirked. "I remember this. Venus Love Me Chain!" Just like the first time, she swung the golden chain towards the approaching shadows. To her surprise, they dodged it, and she was forced to leap out of their path again. She ended up back to back with Sailor Moon. "Having any luck with your friend?"

The winged Senshi shook her head. "Nope. He's big, fast and pretty mad!"

"Wanna swap?"

"I'm good with just the one for now, thanks all the same!"

"Okay! More fun for me!" Venus leapt into the air. "Sailor V kick!" Her foot smashed into one of the shadows, knocking it to the ground. The second swiped at her leg, but she was able to roll around it and strike it in the back of the head with a punch. Venus ducked under its counterattack and stabbed a finger right into its face. "Peekaboo! Crescent Beam!" The blast of golden light blew a hole clean through the shadow's head, and it fell backwards in a cloud of dust.

"Nice one, Venus!" Moon called, diving out of the way of another swing from the bigger shadow. Its blade-arm lodged in the asphalt, giving her an opportunity she couldn't waste. She brandished her Eternal Tiare and invoked her attack. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Multiple blasts of energy lashed out, hitting the shadow dead on. When the light faded, it was seeping smoke into the air from several wounds, but was still intact.

"What?" Moon shrieked. "I hit one of you with a Spiral Heart Attack last time and it was dusted! Why aren't you dead?!"

"On your left, Sailor Moon!"

She reacted instantly to Venus' warning, diving to the right. Another shadow landed in the space she'd just occupied, its claws slicing into the street. "Thanks, Venus!"

"You got it!" Venus fired another Crescent Beam at her pursuer, putting a dent in its chest.

Sailor Moon turned her attention to the new arrival. It was another of the smaller shadows, yet it looked different somehow. She picked up on it about the same time the shadow raised its handless right arm and fired a blast of black shards in her direction. Despite her last minute dodge attempt, a flash of pain exploded in her leg and she fell to the ground. One of the shards had lodged in her leg, just above her right knee. The shadow tilted its head sideways, staring down at her, and raised its arm again. A familiar red rose lodged in the side of its head, and it fell to the ground stunned.

"Sailor Moon!"

She looked up and her heart melted. Tuxedo Kamen dropped down onto the street gracefully before her, smiling at her beneath his mask. It faded when he saw the shard embedded in her leg.

"Usako! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, Tuxedo Kamen," she replied, emphasising his name. He caught it, nodding back to her. She caught a flash of movement over his shoulder; the blade shadow was dropping towards his unprotected back. "Watch out!" Another blur of movement came from behind her, and a metallic clang echoed across the street. Justice grunted with exertion as he absorbed the impact of hits from both the youmas arms with his sword, barely a foot above the tuxedo-suited warrior.

"Not the time to have a moment!" he snapped, swinging his fist backhanded into his opponent's face. It staggered back, and he seized on the opportunity, dashing forward to take the offensive. They exchanged a quick flurry of blows, the shadow youma forced to retreat. The Sailor Senshi's attack had given him time to recover, and he felt re-energised.

"That's the knight Artemis was telling you about, I assume?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, helping Sailor Moon to her feet.

"Yes…" She winced as she put too much weight on her leg. "The knight…it's Corey."

His eyes went wide beneath his mask. "Your friend? The American?"

She nodded. "Yes." He suddenly moved around her and spun his cane in a circle, creating a shield as a barrage of black shards smashed into it. She turned and pointed her weapon at the resurgent shadow.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Another burst of light blasted out, hitting the shadow dead on. It was obliterated instantly, leaving behind a thin trail of smoke that dissipated in the air.

"Oh, so that time it works," she complained, turning to focus on the blade shadow that was locked in combat with the knight. "I guess he's tougher than most."

Justice parried another blow from the bladed youma, and while locked in a power struggle, brought his boot up in a powerful kick to its abdomen. It flew backwards, struggling to maintain its footing, creating all the separation he needed. He whirled about, swinging his sword backhanded in an arc towards the youma, sending a crescent blast of golden light sailing through the air. It slammed into the youma's raised blades and cut straight through then, continuing on to sever its head and shoulders from the rest of its body. At long last, the largest of the youma fell in a cloud of swirling smoke and dust.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Justice spun about just in time to see a flaming arrow burn clean through the remaining shadow's chest, dusting it instantly.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars dropped down to land beside her leader. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Moon replied, "but Venus..."

Venus was cornered by two of the shadow creatures. As if in answer to Sailor Moon's shout, Sailors Mercury and Jupiter landed behind the shadows closing in on Venus.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The two attacks raced out from their hands, engulfing the remaining two shadow creatures. They collapsed into nothingness, completely destroyed.

Venus gave her friends a quick wave. "Thanks guys…that was getting scary."

The sound of whirling air drew their attention to the portal. A spinning vortex of black smoke and ash emerged, settling gently onto the street. It faded, revealing a tall, powerfully built man in black armour. Shadowy black smoke similar to the youmas curled around him, like a cloak. Justice narrowed his eyes. He recognised the armour. Despite its differences, he wore the same style.

"Who the hell are you?"

Venus stepped forward, realising Sailor Moon wasn't exactly mobile, and gestured to Justice. "He's not with us, but I'll ask the same question. Who are you?"

The armoured man turned his helmet towards her, the black slit over his eyes seemingly empty. "I am the Shadow-Knight Terror…how surprising to see all of you here."

"Knight?" Jupiter questioned, stepping forward to join Venus. "Are you with him?" She stabbed her finger towards Justice.

Terror laughed. "Justice? No…although it's strange you should mention that. We are old friends, of a sort."

Justice frowned under his helm. The armour was the same as his, with subtle differences. For one, it looked to be made of the same material as the blade youma's arms. Wicked black spikes curled up and out of the pauldrons and arms, and replaced the wings on the side of the helmet. Aside from that, though, it was definitely the armour of a Guardian Knight.

It seemed that fact wasn't lost on the Senshi either. Sailor Mars looked like she'd seen a ghost. "I saw you…the vision from the cloud. That was you!"

Terror regarded her coolly, his helmet tilting to one side. "Curious. Your words are strange and yet I understand your meaning. You speak of things you should have no knowledge of, Sailor Mars. Have you been peeking at things you shouldn't?"

"Enough!" Sailor Moon called, hobbling forward. Tuxedo Kamen came with her. "Are you the one in control of these…creatures?"

"Indeed I am, Sailor Moon," he agreed. "These are my Constructs. They are simple creations, but they get the job done. Usually." He glanced around at several piles of dust. "It appears I have underestimated you all. You are far more powerful than you used to be."

"You know us?" Moon asked, surprised.

"I recognise the much-vaunted Sailor Senshi…but not you, Sailor Moon. You…are an anomaly. The moon had no Senshi of its own. You shouldn't be here. Where did you come from?"

"That's not important. On behalf of the moon, and the Earth, I demand you cease your attacks at once!"

The Shadow-Knight laughed, a cold, mocking tone that sent chills racing down Justice's spine. This man was radiating evil; even he could feel it.

"I will do no such thing, Sailor Moon. My lord Revenant is awakening, and he is hungry."

"Your lord?"

Terror waved a hand at her dismissively. "You need not concern yourself with that any more. None of you will be alive to see his rise. Now, you may go. I'm done talking to you." He turned to face Justice. "But you, Justice…you and I have much to discuss."

"I knew it!" Jupiter spat. "He's working with them!"

Justice ignored her. He had a terrible pain in his head, like something was trying to break free from his skull. This Shadow-Knight…Terror…was familiar to him. The voice, the armour, even with its differences…he somehow knew this man. Why couldn't he remember?

"I have nothing to say to you. If you control these…constructs…then you are my enemy!"

"You wound me!" Terror stabbed a claw-like finger at him. "We have a great deal of history, you and I!"

"I don't know you," Justice managed. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"Liar! How could you not, after all that we went through together? After all that you did!"

"Shut up," Justice muttered, gripping his sword tightly.

"Tell me you know me!" Terror spat, raising an open hand and summoning a ball of purple-black fire.

"Shut up!" Justice roared, whirling about suddenly and unleashing another blast from his sword. It slammed into the Shadow-Knight and dissipated, causing no damage. "What? Impossible!"

Terror glanced down at his own chestplate, to see no visible damage. He slowly released his attack, letting it fade, and began to laugh. Justice glared at him, turning to see the Senshi defensive, but not getting involved. _Of course not…they don't know me, and they don't trust me_.

"I see…" Terror chuckled. "I think I finally understand your presence in this world. You wield Justiciar, you wear the armour, and you call yourself Justice…but you're not really him. That attack should have cut me in half, but it was pathetically weak. The Justice I knew was the strongest of the Guardian Knights…he would have destroyed me without a second thought." The Shadow-Knight shook his head. "You, on the other hand, aren't even worthy of my time." He stepped back, towards the portal. "Farewell, Pretender. Enjoy the time you have left on this earth, for when we next meet, you will die." He vanished from view, and within seconds the portal was gone.

Justice stared after him for several long seconds. His head was throbbing, but he still couldn't summon any memories of this Terror. He sighed. It didn't matter anymore. There was another important conversation he needed to have. He sheathed his sword and glanced back to Sailor Moon, finding her staring right back at him.

"Are you-"

"I can't-"

Both stopped, before gesturing for the other to continue. The other four Senshi regrouped around Sailor Moon, joined by Tuxedo Kamen, who stood protectively before her. Mars and Jupiter were both glaring at him, while Mercury and Venus didn't seem too bothered by his presence.

"What now?" he managed finally. It was directed at Sailor Moon alone.

She remained silent for several agonising seconds, looking him over. "I don't really know."

Venus took a knee beside her. "I missed something, didn't I?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, wait! Is Corey okay?" She leapt back to her feet and glanced toward the arcade.

"You're looking at him," Moon muttered, gesturing towards Justice.

Venus' response was almost comical. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth snapped open and shut several times without her saying anything. Finally, she just nodded and managed a faint 'okay'.

"Wait," Jupiter insisted. "You're saying Corey…the guy you just happened to randomly meet a week ago…is this Guardian Knight we've been so worried about?"

"I saw him transform with my own eyes," Moon replied, trying to stand.

"Well, that's incredibly suspicious, if you ask me."

Justice took a step forward, looking to help her, but her response froze him in his tracks. She stiffened, as if in fear. Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward, shaking his head slowly. He stepped back again, holding his hands up in what he hoped was a sign of peace. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sailor Moon. On the contrary, I've been looking for you for a long time."

"How can I trust anything you say?" she whispered.

It was like she'd stabbed him in the chest. "Sailor Moon…" He looked around, before continuing. "Usagi…it's still me. I haven't changed…"

"Of course you have!" she snapped back. "How can I not look at everything differently now? When you were in trouble, it was easy for me to ignore it all. My friend was in danger, and I had to help! But now…" She trailed off, and with the help of Venus and Tuxedo Kamen, made it back to her feet. She turned to Mars. "He already knows who I am…do you see any danger in bringing him back to the shrine to talk further?"

Mars regarded him coolly over the blonde's shoulder. "I suppose not. If he knows who you are, he could find it easily enough anyway. Hell, he's probably figured out who we all are too, if you've been your usually chatty self."

Moon turned back to Justice, letting Mars' barb go unanswered. He could see the hurt in her eyes. "Follow us. We've got someplace we can talk."

He just nodded in return; his throat was suddenly tight. As the Senshi leapt away, he followed.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter four was originally 6000 words, but on the advice of a couple of reviewers, I decided to split it in half. There's the big fight scene and villain reveal, folks! Chapter five follows right on from here - the Senshi and Justice hash things out.<p> 


	5. Fallout

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon (though that'd be nice!). All OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Justice's thoughts were a jumble as he moved quickly over the rooftops, following behind the Senshi. He'd already sent a message to Titus, telling him to home in on his communicator's signal and meet them. At least Usagi…no, Sailor Moon, seemed to be moving better now. Every now and then, Sailor Jupiter or Mars would turn to check on him. No doubt ensuring he wasn't about to attack. Their attitude was puzzling. Yes, he'd messed up the other day by leaving without a word, but they were treating him like he was an enemy. He frowned beneath his helmet. What were they so worried about him for? Could they have actually believed this Terror's lies?<p>

They came to an old shrine, and slowed down. _This must be their destination_, he thought. Sure enough, the Senshi took one last leap and dropped down into the courtyard. He followed suit, making sure to land several feet away. Two cats approached, one black and one white. His gaze was immediately drawn to the crescent moon symbols on their foreheads. _Just like Titus_, he observed. His suspicions were confirmed a moment later, as the black one spoke.

"Sailor Moon! You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine, Luna. I've had worse." Sailor Moon's response was flat and devoid of energy. Tuxedo Kamen and Mercury helped her over to the low wall around the courtyard, where she sat.

"Is everyone else alright?" the white cat asked.

"We're fine, Artemis," Mercury replied. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were able to keep the shadows busy until we arrived. We caught them completely by surprise."

"Good work," Artemis said, nodding thoughtfully. His gaze turned to Justice. "And you…Guardian Knight. What is your business here?"

There it was again, that same tone of distrust. Justice reached up and removed his helmet, tossing it to the ground with a dull clank. "I haven't met most of you before tonight, and yet you all act as if I'm some kind of enemy! Like I'm just waiting for the right moment to attack! Why?"

Artemis glanced back at Luna, and the two cats exchanged a suspicious gaze. He turned back to Corey, looking him over. "You wear that armour, and you claim you don't understand our fears?"

Corey glanced down at his chestplate, noticing the scuffs and scratches that now marked it. "I was told that the Guardian Knights were a symbol of strength and peace, not fear and suspicion." He narrowed his eyes. "Have I been misinformed?"

"Not at all!" a new voice called. Corey looked to his left to see Titus emerging from the shadows. He'd never been happier to see him in his life. The ginger cat nodded towards him before turning to address the Senshi. "I greet you, Sailor Senshi, in the name of Queen Serenity. My name is Titus, and I serve as a guide and adviser to the Guardian Knight of Justice." He glanced sidelong at Luna and Artemis. "Hello again, my old friends. It has been some time."

"Titus!" Luna exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"

"Not quite," he chuckled. "Though my capsule did malfunction…it opened two years later than it should have."

"Um…excuse me?" Venus raised her hand in a little wave. "Cat people? What's going on?"

"I'll second that," Tuxedo Kamen agreed. "Can we clear up one thing at a time, please?"

"Princess Venus." Titus dipped his shoulder and head forward, in a vague approximation of a bow. "And Tuxedo Kamen. I understand this must come as a bit of a shock. For all of you, in fact. Hopefully, we can clear up any questions you have and move on with a minimum of delay."

Artemis nodded slowly, looking back and forth between Titus and Corey. "Alright, Titus…why don't you start with where the two of you have been all this time? Why have you only come to Tokyo now?"

"Ah. I thought that might be your first question. It's my fault, you see. I awoke two years later than expected, due to a fault with my capsule. I immediately sought Justice out, but when I found Corey he was…a little rough around the edges, so to speak."

"Watch it," Corey muttered, folding his arms across his chest. He glanced over at Sailor Moon. She was still sitting on the wall while Mercury tended to her leg. Her eyes flicked up briefly to meet his gaze before returning to Titus.

"By that, I mean he was…in need of further training," Titus continued. "We had another problem. Your defeat of Metalia and the Dark Kingdom was…incomplete."

"What?" Mars bristled. "Sailor Moon destroyed Metalia and Beryl. Without them, the Dark Kingdom would have fallen apart!"

"That's right!" Tuxedo Kamen said. "With the destruction of Metalia, the power sustaining the Dark Kingdom should have gone too!"

"Indeed it did," Titus agreed. "Unfortunately, that collapse only lasted so long. A former lieutenant of Jadeite's, a man named Surpator, eventually brought the various factions of the Dark Kingdom together under his control. They established bases in North America from which they tried to rebuild. They grew new youmas and started harvesting energy from humans just as the great four had before them. I had to weigh up our options. With you busy in Tokyo, I made the decision to remain in America with Justice to finish them off. While it delayed us in reaching you, it provided a lot of valuable experience for Corey."

"You destroyed the remnants of the Dark Kingdom," Jupiter said, clearly disbelieving it.

"I did what I had to do," Corey shrugged. "Surpator was rather uncreative, but he was a growing threat to the entire world. He had to go."

"And what a magnificent job you did," Titus agreed. "Anyway…to finish answering your question, Artemis, that's where we've been for the past three years. Moving around America, taking down the Dark Kingdom one outpost at a time. Once that task was finished, we came here, so Justice could pledge himself to Princess Serenity's service."

Sailor Moon glanced up. "I have enough protectors already."

Venus prodded her side. "Now, now, don't be hasty. We've seen what he can do in a fight. Sure, he gets hit a lot, but he took down that big shadow when it counted."

"Artemis, after what you told us earlier, do you really believe all this?" Mars asked, sounding sceptical.

"I know what Queen Serenity told us," Artemis admitted, "but Titus is a friend. If he's vouching for Guardian Justice…"

"What happened during the fall of the Moon Kingdom?" Luna asked, interrupting him.

"Well, my understanding-"

"Not you, Titus." Luna nodded towards Corey. "You. How do you remember it?"

_This isn't going to go down well_, he thought. He took a deep breath. "I don't remember it. At all."

Jupiter turned to Mars. "Convenient, isn't it?"

"Believe me or not, that doesn't change anything. I have no memory of my previous life in the Moon Kingdom," Corey continued. "Everything I know about being a Guardian Knight, I learned from Titus. Everything I know about you, I learned from Titus. Even the little I know about the Moon Kingdom, I learned from Titus." He let his gaze move from Senshi to Senshi, making eye contact with each of them in turn. "I don't know what it is you think I did back then, but it doesn't matter. I don't remember it. I don't even remember being that man. What does matter is this; I'm here now, offering to help you in any way I can. Isn't that enough?"

"Well said, Corey," Titus observed. "Well? What do you say?"

Mercury finished bandaging Moon's leg, and took a seat beside her. "I'll point out that he already knows who you are. If he does harbour some notion of revenge, he can find you just as easily in your civilian garb as he can now. On top of that, he seems to be able to deal a fair amount of damage to these shadow creatures, which only seem to be getting stronger. It might be wise to keep him close, and put him to good use. If you don't trust him, at least we can watch him."

"I agree," Venus said, chiming in. "Usagi…he probably saved Mamoru's life today. I'm sorry, but I couldn't get to you. Those two shadows had me cornered, and the others hadn't arrived yet. If Corey…uh, Justice, I mean, hadn't blocked that big one's attack, then Mamoru would probably be dead. You too." She smiled gently. "Besides…he's your friend. Right? Finding out there's a small chance he may want to kill you can't change..." She frowned. "Wait…that came out wrong."

"Oh, shush, you!" Jupiter snapped, forcing her way around the blonde. "Look…even Artemis doesn't seem so sure he's a threat anymore. I don't trust Corey right now, but Ami's right. If we team up, we can keep a closer eye on him than we could otherwise. I say go for it."

Mars, having listened in on the conversation, simply gave Usagi a brief nod. The blonde sighed, and looked up at Tuxedo Kamen.

"What do you think?"

He turned to study Corey carefully for a few moments. "If he's telling the truth…I can sympathise. I still have little memory of my own life, and I know how frustrating that can be. Maybe he remembers, maybe he doesn't. I don't think it matters. Judge him on his merits as you've witnessed them."

Usagi considered that, then nodded and pushed herself to her feet. Somehow, Mamoru always knew exactly what she needed to hear. She slowly walked towards Corey, stopping just in front of him.

"I want an honest answer." She looked up into his eyes. "Did you know I was Sailor Moon when we first met?"

"What?" He looked almost amused. "No, Usagi…I had no idea. In fact, if you'll recall, it was you who ran into me. I had no idea who you were at all."

"Oh…" Her cheeks blushed red. "Right. I forgot about that."

"Listen…" He cautiously placed a gauntleted hand on her shoulder. "Everything I told you about me was true. Sure, maybe I held back some stuff when you asked me why I came to Japan. I don't exactly advertise the fact that I'm Guardian Justice; I imagine you don't run around announcing your secret identity to the world either. But everything else, my name, where I'm from…becoming friends with you…that was all true."

"I just…I don't know if I can trust you now," Usagi said, bowing her head. "We've heard horrible things about the Guardian Knights…what they did at the end of the Moon Kingdom."

"Well…I can't help you there," he shrugged. "Like I already said, I have no memories of that time. Everything I know, I learned from Titus, and he certainly didn't mention any 'horrible things' I did." He chuckled bitterly. "Hell, I'm not confident he would mention them even if they did happen. I realise how convenient that sounds, and if you feel you can't trust me, then I understand. But I have no secret agenda here. I came to Japan to find Princess Serenity, and protect her." He paused, then shot her a curious look, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I kinda figure you're her. With that, and everything else I know about you as your friend, I trust you. Whether you trust me or not."

Usagi fell silent again, digesting what he'd just said. She was a little shocked to hear him name her as Princess Serenity. He had no way of knowing that, at least none she knew of.

"You're wondering how I know," he chuckled. "Well, first off, your reaction just now proves it. Sorry to trick you. Plus, Titus already told me there was no Sailor Moon a thousand years ago. The Senshi are all princesses of their respective planets, so who else would become Sailor Moon but the Moon Princess?" He looked up at the sky, a wry smile on his face. "I'd call our meeting that day fate, but I don't believe in it. Coincidence either. Of course, I may have to start reconsidering my position, after the events of the past week."

Usagi laughed gently. "Yeah…you may have to." She looked up at his face. "Who was that man from before? The Shadow-Knight?"

He saw the others cautiously approach, obviously eager to hear his response.

"Shadow-Knight?" Titus asked.

"Something else happened?" Luna added.

"After the Senshi defeated the last of the shadow youma…no, scratch that, constructs…a man in armour appeared from the portal," Corey explained. "He introduced himself as Shadow-Knight Terror…and he claims to know me." The pain in his head was returning, and he winced before he could stop it.

"Are you alright?" Moon asked, a touch of the old Usagi returning to her voice now.

"Yeah…it's weird, but every time I try to remember him, I get this stabbing pain in my head." He thought he saw a flash of panic on Titus' face, but if it was there, the cat covered it quickly. Maybe it was just concern. "Then he decided I wasn't the guy he knew after all…he called me 'Pretender', like I wasn't the real Guardian Knight of Justice."

"He's the one controlling the creatures. Constructs," Usagi corrected, turning to Luna. "It sounded like he knew Justice…at least the original from the Moon Kingdom."

"He was wearing Guardian Knight armour," Corey added. "There were subtle differences, and the spikes are new, but it was almost identical to mine."

"Curious," Titus mused. "I searched for the other two knights in this time. As far as I can tell, they're not here."

"Well, one of them apparently took a liking to black," Venus quipped.

Usagi frowned. "Terror also mentioned something else…what was it…"

"He said his lord Revenant was awakening," Rei said, her expression blank. "And that he was hungry."

"Lord Revenant?" Titus echoed. "Those were his exact words?"

"Yes. Why? Do they mean something to you?"

Titus looked around at everyone. "No…I just wondered who it might be. His master, I suppose that much is clear." He shook his head. "At any rate…you're surely all tired, and I need to debrief Corey. Might I suggest we take some time to rest up and consider everything said today? We can meet again tomorrow, perhaps with cooler heads?"

Artemis nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Sailor Moon, you should probably get off that leg."

"I do have chores, as well," Rei agreed. "This shrine won't run itself."

The group began to disperse slowly. Without word, it seemed the okay to detransform was given, and everyone gradually reverted to their civilian clothing. Minako glanced back towards Corey for a few seconds, giving him a small wave and a smile before following Makoto down the steps.

Corey looked down to Usagi. "Hey…are we okay?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. "We're…okay." Her brilliant blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun. "I can't speak for everyone else…but I trust you." Her tone turned playful again, and she smacked him on the arm. "Just don't make me regret that."

He shook his head, still serious. "Never."

Tuxedo Kamen approached, and in a shimmer of black his hat, mask and tuxedo disappeared, leaving him in civilian garb. He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Mamoru Chiba. I've heard a lot about you."

Corey took his hand and shook it firmly. _The boyfriend_. "Corey McLeod. Likewise."

"Just wanted to say thanks for earlier. I'm a little rusty, apparently."

"Don't mention it. Sailor Moon saved me, you saved her, and then I saved you. Seemed like the neighbourly thing to do."

Mamoru nodded. "Well, I appreciate it." He checked his watch and sighed. "Sorry, guys, I have to get back to the hospital. I managed to sneak out but I'm on call, and they're sure to be missing me before too much longer." He planted a tender kiss on Usagi's lips. "I'll see you later, Usako."

"Bye, Mamo-chan!" she cooed, suddenly right back to being the Usagi that Corey knew.

The knight released his transformation and thrust his hands into his pockets. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow sometime it sounds like." He started off towards the stairs. "Oh, hey…I was in real trouble back there. Thanks for the save, Usagi."

"Anytime," she winked.

"Coming, Titus?" he called.

"I'll meet you at home shortly," the cat replied. "Just going to get caught up with Luna and Artemis!"

"Alright."

As soon as Corey was out of sight, Titus turned to Usagi. "Your Highness, I need a word."

"You know who I am too?" she groaned. "That used to be a much easier secret to keep."

"That's not important right now. How much do you know about the Guardian Knights of old?"

Usagi shot a glance to Luna and Artemis, who listened in with interest. "Well…Luna and Artemis told us that they turned on my mother, and tried to murder her. They think she stopped them with the Silver Crystal."

Titus nodded slowly. _Perfect, _he thought. "You are correct, of course. I was late to arrive, the last to be sealed in my capsule, but I saw the same thing. Their bodies lay on the floor of the Chamber of Prayer, weapons drawn. It was such a shocking betrayal…" He placed a look of concern on his face. "I'm not really sure how Justice came to be here on Earth…I can only assume it was some kind of accident as the Silver Crystal enacted Queen Serenity's wish."

"So he really was reborn here, like the Senshi?" Luna asked. She turned to Artemis. "That explains how a Guardian Knight could still be alive, at least."

"I trust him," Usagi declared, placing her hands on her hips. "He's given me no reason not to."

"Then you may want to listen carefully. That headache was a memory, trying to resurface; I blocked everything of the Moon Kingdom when I awoke him, just in case…well, you know. I honestly don't know what he'd do if his memories of being Justice all flooded back at once. He may do nothing, or his memories may consume his current personality completely. We'd be left with an extremely angry Guardian Knight looking for revenge."

Artemis looked at him in surprise. "So we may be sitting on a time-bomb?"

"Perhaps." Titus looked up at Usagi, serious. _Now, the final nudge, to sell it completely._ "I know you two have become friends since meeting, but I urge you. Don't get too close. Keep Corey at arm's length. We need to do everything we can to stop his memories from returning. If we don't…we may all be in great danger."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the second part. Hopefully it wasn't too wordy for everyone – that was the problem with splitting the original chapter four into two parts. You get a whole chapter of action and reveals, followed by the fallout. For anyone who's confused, no, you didn't miss anything. I do have a partially developed backstory for Corey set prior to him arriving in Tokyo that I'm toying with turning into its own fic – but that certainly won't happen until Last Guardian Knight is complete. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading!<p> 


	6. Building Bridges

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon. OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Minako sighed contentedly, letting the hot water cascade down over her. The fight at the arcade had been wild, even discounting the beating she took beforehand. <em>It really doesn't matter whether you're transformed or not<em>, she decided. _Landing hard on concrete really hurts. _She turned, letting the stream of hot water soothe her aching shoulders. _Oooh, yes…just what the doctor ordered. _The blonde felt for Usagi; having her head bashed against the table must have hurt quite a bit too. _Not sure I'd trade that for my trip through the window, though. _After a few more minutes of much-needed comfort, she reluctantly reached for the taps. _If I stay in here much longer, mom will be storming upstairs screaming about me wasting water, I'm sure_.

She stepped gingerly out of the shower and reached for her towel, grimacing as the movement tugged at the skin on her side. As she moved, she caught sight of herself in the mirror; her eyes were immediately drawn to the ugly cut in her side. The little black lines of her stitches stood out against her pale skin, and she absently ran a fingertip over the wound. _I really hope my Senshi healing stops this from scarring. That would suck! _Her golden blonde hair hung lower than usual, free of her trademark red bow, clinging to her back in wet clumps. Today was one of those rare days she just couldn't be bothered drying it, instead choosing to wrap it up in a towel.

As Minako began drying off, she couldn't help but reflect on the day's events. _Our enemy finally has a name…even if it is completely unimaginative! Shadow-Knight Terror! _She stifled a dismissive sigh. _There's no way that's his real name. Why do villains always insist on giving themselves 'scary' sounding names? I never met a bad guy named 'Hideki' before. Or 'Arata'. What about 'John Smith'? That would be fun. Nope, always with the grand, evil sounding names. They must be insecure. _She wrapped the towel securely around herself and stepped out into the hall, heading for her bedroom.

As she entered, she saw Artemis sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the city.

"Don't even think about turning around, Arty," she warned him. "I haven't forgotten about the last time!"

"Sure thing, Mina." There was no trace of his usual sarcasm in his voice. In fact, he sounded tired.

"Well…okay. Good. I just need a minute." She dropped the towel and hurriedly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. _Comfort over style, for now I think_. The blonde dropped onto the bed, letting herself sink into blankets. "You seem kinda distant."

"Hmmm? Oh, no…just thinking. It was quite a day, huh?"

"It sure was." She couldn't help prodding him, just a little. "Guardian Knight got you down?"

He sighed. "Mina, I'm just looking out for you and the rest of the Senshi."

"Sure. By being rude to our new arrival."

"From the sound of things, you disagree with my assessment of the situation?"

"I just don't think he's the threat you're making him out to be," she said with a shrug. "If he's got some kind of secret master plan we don't know about, then he's a really good actor. Like…Oscar-nominated good!" A faint smile appeared on her lips. "You haven't even taken the time to just sit down and talk to him, Arty. He hardly comes across as some scheming mastermind. I mean, the poor guy couldn't even handle a little flirting without getting all shy. It was kinda cute."

Artemis spun around, fixing her with a determined stare. "No, Mina."

"No, what?"

"You know what. No!"

She returned the stare. "Artemis…"

"Mina, I forbid it! It's too dangerous!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "What did you just say?"

He looked somewhat panicked. "Mina…"

"I could have sworn you just tried to forbid me…but I must have misheard you." She fixed him with a pointed stare. "After all, your little 'forbid' routine worked out so well the last time…I'm sure you wouldn't be silly enough to try it again."

"Alright, I'm sorry. You're right…you're an adult. You can make your own decisions."

She smiled victoriously. "Darn right I can. You're lucky, Arty. If you'd kept going like that I would have had no choice but to lock you in the laundry hamper again."

The cat shivered. "You can be so cruel, Mina."

"Nonsense. I think it was a fitting punishment, after what you did!"

"I said I was sorry!" he muttered. "It's not like I saw anything."

"Sorry doesn't cut it when I've told you a thousand times to knock first!" she growled. "I mean, we've been together for five years. When will you learn?"

"How was I supposed to know you were changing?" he demanded.

"You weren't! Hence the 'knock first' rule!"

"Alright, alright…" Artemis trailed off, becoming serious again. "Mina, just please consider what I've said. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I've already considered it, Arty and I'm sorry, but you're wrong." She gestured to herself. "He was alone for three years, fighting the Dark Kingdom just like I was. I only had to handle one year, and it nearly destroyed me; I can't imagine what it would be like to do it for three." She sighed. "I really don't feel like isolating Corey is the way to go. I mean, don't you remember how happy I was when I got to join up with the rest of the Senshi? What do you think would have happened to me if everyone had treated me like we're treating Corey? Would I have turned out the same way I did?"

"What, borderline insane?" he teased, groaning as her pillow hit him in the face.

"Be nice," she said, glaring daggers at him. "My point is…everyone's concerned that Corey will turn out to be an enemy at some point, right? What if treating him with suspicion and mistrust is exactly the thing that drives him to turn on us?"

Artemis looked at her, a cross between surprise and pride on his face. "Mina…that's surprisingly deep."

"I see him as a kindred spirit, Arty," she sighed, folding her fingers together. "Someone worn down by years of forced self-sufficiency, of fighting alone without friends to help him through. I had the girls to bring me back from all that. Now Corey needs the same help, and I won't turn him away."

Artemis nodded, smiling faintly. "Alright, Mina…you've convinced me. I won't try to stop you, on two conditions. One; you promise me you'll be careful."

"Okay…that's easy. What's condition two?"

His smile faded. "No flirting."

She tossed a second pillow his way. "No deal!"

* * *

><p>Corey was headed back to the shrine, almost exactly twenty-four hours after leaving it. Usagi had sent him a simple text, 'Shrine, 6pm'. No further details. He really wasn't looking forward to a second round of 'treat Corey like the enemy'. No, he'd had plenty of that on his last visit. There was just one problem; his sole purpose for coming to Japan was to team up with the Senshi and protect Princess Serenity. Since Usagi and Princess Serenity were one and the same, that meant that where she went, he went too.<p>

"Besides," he muttered, "I can take a little hostility. It's really not so bad. They just think I'm some kind of untrustworthy creep. I know that's not true, so what's to worry about?" He received an odd look from two high school students passing by, and realised he'd thought aloud yet again. "Damn. I'm really making a habit of that." A frustrated groan followed. "And again."

He slowly climbed the steps up to the courtyard, stopping at the top. It occurred to him that he had no idea where to go. That, and he still didn't want to do this. What was the point? There'd just be more questions and accusations. _I don't even remember this thing I'm supposed to have done in the past. How long will I be punished for a crime I don't remember committing? Are they ever going to accept me? _He sighed long and hard, resting against a convenient railing. _Maybe coming to Japan was a colossal mistake_?

"Pen for your thoughts?"

He spun around, startled. Minako was standing behind him, hands clasped behind her back. _That was English…I didn't realise she spoke it so well_. She cocked her head to the side, obviously waiting for an answer. _What did she just say? Pen…for your thoughts?_

"I'm sorry...what was that?" Speaking English after more than a week of nothing but Japanese felt surprisingly odd.

She frowned, causing the bridge of her nose to wrinkle in the cutest way. "Oh. Did I mess that up?"

"Uh...a little, yeah. It's 'penny for your thoughts'. You know...like the coin?"

The blonde shrugged and waved a hand at him dismissively. "Close enough." Back to Japanese, it seemed.

"Why English?"

"No reason. I just felt like it." She looked him over. "Why are you standing around out here all alone?"

He considered the question carefully. "No reason. I just felt like it," he replied, winking.

"Oh, a comedian!" She rolled her eyes, before nodding towards the shrine itself. "You don't want to go inside, do you?"

He chuckled. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"My incredible sense of intuition," she giggled. "That, or maybe the sarcasm literally dripping off your last sentence?"

"Well, there's no fooling you, Minako." He glanced over at the waiting door. "I'll admit it. No, I'm not exactly anxious to get in there."

She nodded. "I understand. It can't be easy dealing with a room full of people who constantly remind you they don't trust you."

"Not particularly, no."

"Well, look…try not to take it personally," she offered. "The girls care a lot about Usagi, Luna and Artemis too. They're just trying to look out for her...keep her safe."

"I know," he said, letting out a long sigh. "It's just...I've been anticipating this moment for three years. I thought I'd finally feel like I belong somewhere…like a valued member of the team." He looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "It's stupid, never mind."

"It's not stupid, trust me." She leaned on the railing beside him. "I've been there. I spent a year on my own, fighting the Dark Kingdom in London before meeting up with the rest of the Senshi."

He mulled over her words for a few seconds before his eyes popped wide open. _London…Sailor Venus…Venus…V? _"You were Sailor V?"

She struck a heroic pose, fingers thrust towards him in the 'victory' sign. "Yep. That feels like a lifetime ago now, though."

His respect for her, already quite high, increased just that little bit more. "Titus used you as a measuring stick for me all the time!"

"Oh, go on," she laughed, actually blushing.

"No, I'm serious! It was always 'I bet Sailor V' this, and 'do you think Sailor V' that!"

She burst out laughing. He found it almost melodic. "I'm so sorry! That sounds awful!"

"Well…it wasn't so bad. Titus' little "if that girl can do it, what's your excuse" pep talks did help me get my butt in gear."

She winked. "I'm glad I could make a positive impact on your training, however small and indirect."

"It all helps."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for several seconds.

"Hey, Minako?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it about me that has everyone scared? What is it you all think I did in the past?"

She stared down at the ground, fidgeting nervously. "Well…"

"Please. I want to know. Hell, I feel like I need to know."

She nodded slowly. "Luna and Artemis told us that the Guardian Knights turned on Queen Serenity during the fall of the Moon Kingdom. That you sided with Metalia and Beryl, and tried to kill her. They…saw your bodies, and the queen herself told them what happened."

He was silent. _Could that be true? I don't remember a thing about my previous life but…I can't have been that different. I would never side with the enemy!_

"...Thanks. It's at least nice to know why I'm feared, I suppose. Not that it makes it any easier."

"That's it?"

"What else should I say?"

"You're not going to protest that you're innocent, or remind me that you don't remember any of that?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She nodded thoughtfully, arms folded across her chest. "Well, in that case...my mind's made up."

"About?"

The blonde's cheery smile returned. "You. I don't know what you did or didn't do a thousand years ago, and I don't really care. Right now...I trust you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She shrugged.

"Well…thanks. I appreciate it." He gestured towards the shrine. "I just wish the others could see me the way you and Usagi do."

"You'll win them over. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah. Maybe. I just wish we had some common ground to start with."

Minako hummed thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Okay. You care about Usagi, right?"

"Of course I do. She was the first friend I made here in Japan...and she accepted me even after all this."

"Well then, silly, there's your common ground." Her blue eyes twinkled in the fading sunlight, and her smile grew wider. "I happen to know for a fact that we Sailor Senshi care a great deal about Usagi too. What do you say we get inside and figure out what else we have in common?"

Just like that, Minako had managed to turn his mood around completely. _She's incredible_. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing ability to cheer people up?"

She shrugged again. "Yes, but nowhere near as often as they should." She took hold of his arm and started pulling him towards the shrine. "Come on, you! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright!" He followed along, and she relaxed her grip, but didn't let go. Her hands felt warm on his skin. It felt…nice. "Hey, Minako?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Really."

"Anytime, Corey. Anytime."

* * *

><p>"So," Luna began. "Shadow-Knight Terror. What do we know about him?"<p>

"He's got a stupid name?" Minako offered.

Corey actually snickered.

"Mina," Artemis groaned, shaking his head.

"He appears to have the ability to generate energy attacks," Ami observed. "Back at the arcade, he threatened Corey with that ball of energy."

"Alright…good. What else?"

Usagi raised her hand. "He summons or creates those construct things."

"Great, Usagi, but this isn't school and you're our leader. You don't have to raise your hand."

"Oh, yeah."

"What else?"

"He claims to know me," Corey volunteered. "Or, at least, my previous self. The Guardian Knight of Justice."

"Yeah…" Makoto answered, eyeing him suspiciously. "And you still claim that you have no idea how or why?"

He met her gaze unflinchingly. "None."

"Right." The tall brunette shook her head. "Guess that's about it, then."

"He's working for someone else," Rei said, staring out the window at the night sky.

"Lord Revenant," Usagi added. "He made it sound like he's on his way here, too."

"That's right," Artemis agreed. "You mentioned that yesterday, after the battle." He looked around the group. "What about these constructs? What's the verdict?"

"They're pretty flimsy by our usual standards," Minako shrugged. "The big one we fought at the arcade was much tougher, but the smaller ones don't take much effort to destroy. My Love Me Chain cut right through one in our first encounter. It's just hitting them that's difficult – they're really fast."

"They aren't particularly bright, either," Corey added. "They're clearly smart enough to follow orders and accomplish basic tasks, but not by much. They had numbers on us yesterday, before the rest of you arrived. They squandered their advantage by being drawn off and distracted. That works in our favour – unless they get smarter in a hurry, that is."

Luna glanced at him, and nodded approvingly. "A good observation." She turned to the girls. "They do seem susceptible enough to your attacks as well."

"Indeed," Titus said. "Perhaps Terror wasn't anticipating the Sailor Senshi, or Justice, being present here on Earth. These constructs may not have been designed with you in mind."

"That may well be it," Ami said, nodding thoughtfully. "He was surprised to see us, now that you mention it."

"The big one with swords for arms managed to survive a direct hit from me, though," Usagi pouted. "I might have to step it all the way up to a Crystal Power Kiss next time."

"You'll get it, Usagi, I know it," Luna reassured her. She turned her attention back to Corey. "Now…Corey. What specific abilities do you have as…I'm sorry, what do you prefer to be called when transformed?"

"Guardian Knight of Justice is a bit long," Minako pointed out.

"Justice works fine," he shrugged.

"Alright. What can you do as Justice? Do you have any special abilities that may be useful?

"Not really. I have my sword, and my armour, of course. I can perform a 'sword slash', I don't know if the technique has a real name."

"The energy attack you used against the first construct?" Luna asked.

"Yes." He thought for a moment. "Oh. And I can teleport over short distances, but it takes a lot of energy. It's more useful for getting around quickly than in a battle."

"I thought you'd be…I dunno…tougher," Rei admitted. "When Artemis was telling us about the Guardian Knights, and what they could do, I imagined someone a lot more…powerful, I guess. No offense."

"No, it's a fair point," he agreed. "I got the feeling after my little chat with Terror that I'm quite a bit weaker than the original Justice. He seemed to think I'd be a lot stronger." He glanced around the room at the others. "If I can make a suggestion, I'll be most useful right up front. I'm really most effective in melee combat. Maybe I can take some of the attention off of you, give you all more room to move and get off your attacks?"

"How strong is your armour?" Artemis asked, curious. "I'm wondering how much damage you can take if Terror starts throwing around attacks? You don't seem to be particularly good at avoiding them, from what I've seen so far."

Corey ignored the thinly veiled barb. "I've never really had to deal with high level energy attacks before. Most of the opponents I faced in America were melee fighters, like me."

"Perhaps we could run some tests?" Mercury suggested.

"What sort of tests?" Usagi asked.

"Well…we fire magical attacks at Corey and see how his armour handles it. In a controlled, safe environment, of course."

All eyes focused on Corey.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell did I agree to this, again? <em>Justice was standing in a clearing, in the wooded area that circled the shrine. The half-moon above cast a dull light over them. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stood opposite him. In a few moments, they were going to start taking pot-shots at him while Sailor Mercury ran scans. For science…or something like that._  
><em>

"Well…might as well get started," he sighed, setting his feet. _It'll be nice to know how much I can take, at least.__  
><em>

Usagi looked at him with concern. "Are you sure about this?"

"Kind of?"

"Don't go too hard on him," Minako called out, echoing Usagi's feelings.

"We won't," Jupiter replied, waving her off.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Mars agreed.

"Ready whenever you are," Mercury announced, looking down at her computer through her visor.

_Here goes_, he thought sourly.

Jupiter was the first to attack. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The glowing disc sped from her hand and slammed into his chest with enough force to wind him. He glanced down and saw nothing but some black scoring.

"I'm okay!" he coughed. "Just…felt the impact. No shock."

"Alright, then, try this one. Burning Mandala!" Mars called, firing off her second weakest attack. Multiple rings of fire slammed into his chestplate, knocking him back a few steps but leaving him otherwise unharmed.

"That was…a little hot, but I'm good."

"Well…it seems that you can take more punishment than I gave you credit for," Artemis remarked.

"Sorry you're disappointed," Justice muttered.

"Corey…" Minako began.

"Step away from him!"

The shout came from the treeline. Justice reflexively drew his sword about halfway from its sheath, searching for the source of the shout. Three silhouettes appeared.

Mars peered into the darkness. "Is that…?"

Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Saturn emerged from the shadows, glaring right at Justice through narrowed eyes.

"Step back from that traitor!" Uranus repeated, her hand on her sword.

"He's not to be trusted!" Neptune agreed. Sailor Saturn nodded wordlessly in agreement.

"Not this shit again," Justice sighed. His head was starting to hurt.

"Uranus…Neptune, Saturn!" Usagi called, relief setting in. "It's okay, he's on our-"

"No, he's not," Uranus interrupted. "He's a traitor to the Moon Kingdom."

"And we're here to carry out his sentence," Neptune finished.

"Death," Saturn whispered, raising her Glaive.

"Whoa, whoa!" Usagi called, running forward to place herself between Justice and the newly arrived Senshi. "No! Corey's on our side, and you will not hurt him!"

"Usagi, this is for your own good," Uranus said firmly. "Even if he claims to be on your side now, his crimes aren't excused. Justice must be served."

"Justice," he laughed. "You mean vengeance." Something inside him snapped. He'd tried playing nice, and still he got taunts, insults and suspicion. Now, these new arrivals wanted to kill him? No more.

"No, we-"

"Show me the proof!" he demanded angrily. "Show me I'm guilty and I'll own up to it." He spun, glaring at Artemis next. "Only there isn't any real proof, is there?" His gaze turned to Jupiter, then Mars. "Only half-truths and barely remembered conversations from a thousand years ago!" He ignored Minako's frantic 'stop' gestures. "The fact is, I've done nothing but try and help since I arrived here, and so far, with a few exceptions, I've been treated like the enemy! Frankly, I'm sick of it!" He turned back to the Outers and drew his sword. "If you want to act as judge, jury and executioner, you're welcome to try! But I warn you…I won't make it easy!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and feedback on the last chapter. It really helps keep me on track.<p>

The Outer Senshi finally make an appearance! They seem gruff, but they mean well, as always. Yes, another chapter without any real action scenes but I felt like the story needed a little break from all the heavy plot elements and reveals over the last couple of chapters - hopefully it wasn't too fluffy. Things will start heating up again next chapter as Justice faces off against the Outers!


	7. Confrontation

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. All OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p>"If you want to act as judge, jury and executioner, you're welcome to try! But I warn you…I won't make it easy!"<p>

Usagi was nervous. She'd only ever heard Corey this angry once before; back at the arcade, just before she saw him transform into Justice for the first time. Right after Terror's constructs had attacked her and Minako. She rushed over to stand between him and the Outers Senshi, arms wide.

"No!" she ordered. "Stop this at once!"

"You can't actually trust him, Usagi!" Neptune scoffed, clearly in disbelief.

Uranus apparently agreed. "He's a traitor! I mean, for god's sake, Usagi, he tried to murder your mother! How can you stand there and defend him?"

As Usagi was about to fire back with an angry retort, Justice stopped her. "It's alright, Usagi," he assured her. His hand rested gently on her shoulder, guiding her around behind him. "They want a fight, and I'm more than happy to give them one!"

"Please, Corey…don't do this," she implored him. "It won't help."

"Maybe not," he shrugged, "but it'll make me feel a whole lot better."

She shook her head. He'd stopped listening to her, settling into a defensive stance with his sword held vertical before him. The three Outer Senshi spread out, slowly encircling him.

Usagi groaned in frustration and retreated to a safe distance. It seemed there was no stopping them.

"We're just going to let this happen?" Minako asked cautiously.

"Nobody's listening to me right now," Usagi muttered. _What good is being the Princess if nobody pays attention to you?_

"Well?" she heard Justice call. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

Uranus responded by charging in, sword in hand. Usagi had forgotten how fast she was – she closed the distance to Justice in a second. The clash of metal on metal rang out through the clearing as he deflected her strikes one after another. At first, it looked to Usagi as if the two were evenly matched but she soon realised that Justice wasn't fighting back. He just continued to block the Sky Senshi's attacks, matching her blows perfectly.

"He's really a lot faster than he looks," she observed.

"This isn't good, Usagi." Luna had made her way over, and was now sitting beside her, watching the battle with disdain. "They're going to kill each other!"

"Corey wouldn't do that. He promised."

"Uh, oh!" Minako groaned, pointing. "Look out, Corey!"

Neptune was calling one of her attacks. "Deep Submerge!"

Usagi watched as the rolling aqua orb sped through the air towards Justice. He was caught between a rock and a hard place; Uranus to his left, trees behind him, and the attack barrelling down on him from the right. He wobbled uncertainly on his feet and pressed a hand against his helmet, as if in pain. _What's wrong_, she wondered. _He's going to be hit! _At the last second, the Guardian Knight extended his right hand, and a shimmering transparent barrier appeared before him. Neptune's attack slammed into it at full force, breaking over it like waves against the shore, leaving Justice unharmed behind it.

"What was that?" Jupiter asked, shocked.

"I don't know," Usagi replied, speechless. Somehow, Justice had just blocked Neptune's attack completely. "He didn't mention anything like that before." Her gaze turned briefly to Titus. Perhaps he knew something about this newfound power? The ginger cat was watching carefully, but he didn't seem nervous. No, he looked almost…wary? Why would that be? More sounds of clanging metal drew her attention back to the battle. She looked on with a quiet nervousness as Saturn moved in, swinging her Glaive. "Can she actually hurt him?"

Mars joined them, her curiosity piqued. "If anything can damage his armour, I'd be willing to bet it's the Silence Glaive."

Justice parried Saturn's swing, knocking her weapon aside and delivering a kick to her abdomen that dropped her to her knees. Usagi winced sympathetically. Hotaru would feel that one later on. Uranus had sheathed her sword, and moments later, fired off an attack of her own.

"World Shaking!"

The amber orb accelerated towards Justice. Just like the first time, he extended his hand and the same barrier sprang into existence. Uranus' attack hit it and exploded, momentarily blinding the onlookers. When the smoke cleared, Justice was still standing, but the barrier seemed to be wavering.

"I guess there's limits to how much he can stop with it," Minako murmured, sounding nervous again.

"Must be," Usagi agreed. _Why did you want this fight, Corey? What's your plan? _She watched as Justice feinted towards Neptune, drawing Uranus' attention again quickly.

"He's testing Uranus," Jupiter noted. "He must have picked up that she's staying between him and Neptune." Mars nodded in agreement with the brunette.

Justice shouted something Usagi didn't make out, but Uranus had clearly heard it, and was offended. She sprinted in and slashed furiously at him with her sword. Justice continued blocking her attacks but again refrained from advancing on her.

"What's he doing?" Minako asked, frustrated. "Why won't he attack?"

She got her answer moments later; Uranus lunged forward with her sword, apparently seeing some kind of opening. Justice reacted immediately, closing the gap between them with surprising speed and trapping her sword-arm under his own. He spun, stripping her sword from her hand as he did so, and hurled it into a nearby tree. The blade lodged itself deep in the wood, quivering from the force of the impact. The Guardian Knight followed up with a forearm to the side of the Senshi's head, dropping her to the ground.

"Deep Submerge!"

Usagi tried to call out a warning, but it was too late. Justice had forgotten about Neptune. He turned into the attack and his barrier appeared, but it looked far less impressive this time; Usagi was sure she could actually see a crack. The swirling energy orb crashed into his defence and then through it, striking the Guardian Knight and knocking him backwards. He was able to maintain his footing, but failed to see Sailor Saturn descending from above until it was too late. Her Glaive cut through the armour above his right shoulder and into the flesh beneath it. Justice cried out in pain, the first time Usagi could remember hearing him do so. Even so, he somehow stayed on his feet, spinning to the left and away from Saturn…right into Uranus' line of fire.

"World Shaking!"

"Corey!" Usagi cried.

The full brunt of the attack hit him head-on, knocking him backwards into a tree with enough force to dent his armour. Uranus and Saturn closed in as Neptune watched over them, her eyes focused and alert.

"Usagi! We can't let this continue," Minako insisted, clutching her transformation wand.

Justice struggled to stand, moving sluggishly. _Minako's right_, Usagi decided._ This has gone on long enough. If they won't listen to Usagi, perhaps they'll listen to – wait, what?! _Suddenly, without warning, the Guardian Knight disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Dammit, where'd he go?" Uranus swore.

A startled cry came from Sailor Neptune. Justice had reappeared behind her. He seized her by the back of the head and slammed her into a nearby tree, leaving the aqua-haired Senshi leaning dazed against the trunk. The moonlight reflected off his sword as he whirled about and swung the blade down towards her. Usagi's hands flew to her mouth. _He wouldn't!_

"Neptune!" Uranus screamed, her eyes wide with fear.

Justice's sword bit into the wood with a loud 'thwack', the blade resting barely an inch from Neptune's neck. She looked up into his helm with wide eyes, breathing heavily. He raised a finger up to her face and waggled it back and forth.

"You underestimated my ability to reach you." Slowly, he turned to face Uranus and Saturn, prying his sword from the tree with considerable effort. "If I wanted to kill her, I would have," he declared, sheathing his sword. "I hope I've made my point. This fight is over."

"Like hell it is, traitor!" Uranus barked, readying another World Shaking.

"Enough!" Usagi ordered. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" The newly transformed Senshi of the Moon pointed her Tiare directly at Uranus. "This ends now!" Her weapon changed targets, now pointing at Justice. "Both of you!"

"Usagi…Princess!" Uranus protested. "You don't-"

"I said you're done, Uranus! It's over!" Moon ordered. "Justice is my friend. If you wish to harm him, you'll have to go through me!"

"You tell 'em, Sailor Moon," Justice called.

She turned her angry gaze on him. "And you! Stop antagonising them! You may be my friend, but so are they! Don't think you get a free pass; this fight was as much your doing as it was theirs!"

He fell silent, bowing his head contritely. "Sorry."

The short-haired blonde hesitated. "But he's-"

"Your protest is noted," Moon interrupted, cutting her off. She fixed Uranus with her best attempt at one of Mars' withering glares, and silently thanked her political science classes. All the research she'd been doing for them was really helping with her 'regal' vocabulary. "However, I am the leader of the Sailor Senshi and, beyond that, your Princess. You will obey my commands!"

Uranus stared at her for a few seconds longer. "You'd really fight us to protect him?"

Moon stared right back at her. "You know me, Haruka. What wouldn't I do to protect a friend?"

Uranus looked to Neptune, and then Saturn. They nodded slowly. Uranus sighed, and sheathed her sword. "You've made your point…Princess."

Justice uttered an audible sigh of relief; He was noticeably unsteady on his feet.

"You okay?" Jupiter asked.

Venus ducked behind him to inspect the damage. "Ugh…nasty!"

"I assure you, it feels much worse than it looks," he replied, deadpan. The blonde just rolled her eyes and ducked under his other shoulder, helping him upright. He turned to Sailor Moon, his helmet dipping in a slight nod. "Thank you...your highness."

"No more fighting," she repeated, her expression softening. "Okay?"

He nodded in agreement. "No more fighting."

"Good. Now, let's go inside and get everyone patched up." She looked over to Uranus and the others again. "We've got a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p>Ami stood, inspecting her needlework. "There. That ought to do it."<p>

Corey glanced up at her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Ami. I appreciate it." He gingerly removed the wadded up gauze from his nostrils. The blood seemed to have stopped. _God knows what that was, _he thought. _It felt like my head was imploding. _

"You still have no idea what caused the bloody nose?" she asked.

_Some, but I don't have all the answers yet_, he thought. "No…it must have happened when I hit the tree."

The blue-haired girl smiled gently and gathered up her medical kit before heading out to join the others.

He worked his shoulder around in a small circle experimentally. The skin pulled a little tight, but the stitches were holding. Ami had really done some great work. He felt a hand rest gently on his forearm, and turned to find Minako crouching beside him.

"How're you doing?" she asked.

"Much better now, thanks to Ami." He shot her a tight smile. Her touch felt almost electric.

"Good." She winked. "It was starting to look like we'd have to scoop you out of your armour!"

"Hey!" he protested, feigning annoyance. "I was winning…kind of."

"Uh, no," she giggled. "I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but you 'kind of' got your ass kicked."

"Yeah," he admitted, actually feeling a blush coming on. "I kind of did, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Minako agreed. "So badly."

"Oh, well. I think I made my point to them, at least." He gestured through the half-open bedroom door. "So…how's it going out there?"

"Luna, Artemis, Titus and Usagi are all explaining the events of the past week to the Outers. I mean, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. It's slow-going, because none of them can decide which order to cover it in. I think they're about up to our new friend the Shadow-Knight."

"Sounds riveting."

"Okay, so maybe Artemis and Titus can be a little…dry," she allowed.

His eyes widened. "A little? I can't speak about Artemis, but when Titus really gets going he can put an insomniac to sleep in a heartbeat!"

She laughed. "Okay, if that's really true, he has Arty beaten." Minako fell silent, looking uncharacteristically shy. "So…I'm glad you're okay."

He winked. "I'm glad I'm okay too."

She sighed loudly. "Wow…way to ruin the moment." She stood and gestured towards the door. "Come on, let's get out there. I'm sure they'll have questions for you."

Corey rolled his eyes. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Terror stared down at a veritable army of Constructs beneath him – it had taken a long time to grow so many, but now he had the numbers to absolutely crush the Sailor Senshi. And their ally, the Pretender. Yes…he would enjoy choking the life out of this new 'Justice'. His former comrade may be out of reach now, a thousand years dead, but he would exact revenge on this new namesake.<p>

:Terror…:

A faint shadow appeared before him, its arms folded across its chest.

He immediately took a knee and bowed. "My lord Revenant!"

:Your lack of progress is…disturbing. I require much more energy to continue my journey to Earth.:

"My apologies, my lord. I have encountered unexpected…difficulties."

:Yes…I know. The Sailor Senshi somehow survive in this time.: The shadow gestured, summoning an image of a Sailor Senshi in red. :This one reached out and touched me…she of the raven-black hair.:

"Yes…Sailor Mars. She knew more of you than she should have."

:She has a strong mind…and keen senses.: It pointed to him. :You will not harm her.:

"My lord?"

:I am sending a sliver of myself on ahead, to oversee your progress personally. This child of Mars will make an excellent host.:

Terror froze. "You're coming here…now?"

:You will secure her in anticipation of my arrival, Terror. It loomed over him. Need I remind you that I gave you life again? I can take it away just as easily. Do not fail me again!:

He bowed again. "Yes, my lord Revenant. As you command." He slowly stood, feeling his master's presence fade.

"My, my…that sounded ominous."

Terror whirled about to find a second Shadow-Knight leaning against a nearby pillar. "Wrath! What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing, brother…not well, from the sound of things."

"Everything is under control," Terror insisted. "Did our lord send you to check up on me?"

"No…he has no idea I'm here. I just thought you might be in need of some…assistance. That's all."

"I don't need anything from you, Wrath!" He turned away.

"Even against our former comrade, Justice?"

Terror spun about, raising his fist angrily. "That man is not Justice! He's a pretender, nothing more, and I will destroy him along with his Senshi friends!" Terror disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Wrath watched the vaporous tendrils slowly curl and fade in the air. "Your arrogance always was your undoing…brother."

* * *

><p>Corey sat at his table. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. What a night.<p>

"I take it you didn't sleep so well?" Titus asked, jumping up to sit on the tablet before him.

"No." He stifled a yawn. "I had the craziest dreams…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I was fighting someone. Maybe two people…I can't really remember. In the end, I cut them down, but instead of relief I felt…sorrow?"

Titus digested that for a moment. "Well…it's nothing to be concerned about. It was only a dream, after all."

"I don't know about that," Corey said, closing his eyes. "Ever since I met up with the Sailor Senshi, I've been having these weird headaches…"

"Headaches?" Titus cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They don't seem to last very long."

"Have you gotten many of these…headaches?"

"A few, in the last week. The most recent was last night, during my fight with the Outer Senshi. Just before I used my Shield. I was standing there…watching the attack approach. I felt this sudden pain and just like that, 'Shield' popped into my head. Suddenly, I knew exactly what to do." He looked up at Titus, a frown forming on his lips. "I think these headaches are tied into my memories of the Moon Kingdom. Slowly but surely…I'm getting back pieces of my previous life."

"Really?" Titus asked with wide eyes. "That's most intriguing. When you couldn't remember anything at all after first awakening as Justice, I assumed they were lost forever!"

"So did I. I'd pretty much given up on ever getting them back." He pushed his chair back and stood, starting to pace. "That's what makes me think these dreams I've been having are memories trying to resurface! They're so real, so vivid…"

"Well…try not to worry about it. If these are your old memories, I'm sure they'll sort themselves out, in time."

"Perhaps…" Corey agreed, not feeling convinced.

"Anyway…I notice you and Usagi are quite friendly lately. Minako too."

"What?" Corey was surprised by the sudden topic change. "Well, yeah…they've both been really nice to me ever since we met. If it wasn't for them, I'm not sure I'd have been able to stick it out with the other Senshi."

"Of course." Titus peered at him curiously. "I just wonder, though…how genuine are they being, really?"

_Where are you going with this?_ "Just say what you mean, Titus…you know I hate double-speak."

"I don't think they trust you," Titus said bluntly. "That first day we met them - when I stayed back to talk with Luna and Artemis - Usagi asked me all sorts of questions. About you…and what I knew of you during the Moon Kingdom."

"What?" Corey shook his head. "No…she trusts me. She told me she does."

"She asked me whether you had really tried to kill her mother."

_Right after she told me to my face that she trusted me? _"No…that doesn't make any sense. Why would she lie?"

"I don't know," Titus sighed. "I do have a theory…but you won't like it."

Corey nodded. "Go on."

"Well…they saw you were effective against the Constructs, right? That footage from the first fight was plastered all over television, newspapers, the internet…everywhere. I'm just saying…and it's a theory, nothing more…having you around may be a calculated risk. You help out with the constructs, maybe take down this Shadow-Knight…after all, less risk to the Senshi, less risk to the Princess."

_Is that possible? No…Usagi wouldn't use me like that. _"You're wrong."

"I hope I am, Corey, truly I do. But I was asked those questions…that doesn't change."

Corey glanced sidelong at it. "What did you tell Usagi? When she asked you about me?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because I've always had the feeling that you know more about my past than you let on, Titus. You say you're my friend…so tell me what you know."

The cat frowned. "Corey…as I've told you before…knowing will only cause you pain."

"I don't care, Titus." He sat again, fingers interlocked beneath his chin. "Please…I have to know."

"For three years, you haven't cared at all about your past life. Why the sudden interest now?"

"Because I'm starting to think that what they're saying must be true!" Corey snapped. "Everyone who remembers the Moon Kingdom believes I betrayed it, and turned on Queen Serenity. How can so many people be wrong, Titus?"

The cat sighed. "Are you sure about this, Corey?"

"Yes…tell me. Please!"

"Fine." The cat took a breath, and began. "Prior to the final battle commencing, the Guardian Knights disappeared. Nobody knew where they'd gone; somehow, they just left the palace without anyone noticing them." He chuckled. "I was only a Foreign Adviser in the queen's court, Corey. Nobody important. But I had a chance encounter with one of her spies, who'd been wounded. He told me that the Guardian Knights had returned. That they were planning on killing Queen Serenity, and taking the Silver Crystal for themselves. I immediately ran to the Chamber of Prayer to warn her, but I arrived too late. The Guardian Knights were dead, somehow struck down. The Queen, although bloodied, was alright. She'd already begun summoning the power of the Crystal to save everyone."

Corey stared at the table in shock. _So I did betray Queen Serenity. Sailor Uranus was right…I'm a traitor. _He laughed bitterly. "So it's true. How the hell did I end up getting resurrected along with everyone else?"

"I don't know. I always assumed it was some kind of…glitch."

"A glitch."

"In simple terms, yes. You were caught up in the Silver Crystal's power and brought here to be reborn as well."

"I just…" Words failed him. It was like he suddenly didn't know himself.

"It doesn't change anything, Corey. That was a different life. You were a different person then. Here, now, you are a good man."

"What should I do? Should I tell the others it's true?" Corey asked quietly. "Usagi would never forgive me if she found out I really did try and hurt her mother…"

"She already knows," Titus said softly. "I couldn't lie to her Corey…she's my Princess too, after all."

"She knows? Oh, god…why hasn't she said anything?" He clutched his head in his hands. "I suddenly don't know what to do…how to act, what to think…"

"Perhaps…you should withdraw a little? Help out with the Constructs, and this Shadow-Knight Terror, of course, but otherwise keep your distance. Give them space. Let them sort it out for themselves. I'm sure they'll see that you're a friend in time, and come around eventually."

_Keep my distance…from everyone? Usagi. Minako. With what I know now, about who I was…maybe it would be safer for them to stay away from me. _"I…maybe."

"You've still got me. I'm always here for you."

"Yeah…thanks, Titus," Corey mumbled, standing and heading for the bathroom.

"Not at all, Corey."The cat watched him go, a satisfied smile slowly forming on his face. _I'm sorry, Corey, but you're just no good to any of us the way you are right now. All the warning signs are there. The Revenant Knight is returning from his exile, and we need the Guardian Knight of Justice of old. Justice is cold…justice is emotionless…just like you'll need to be._ _Selene forgive me…but if the only way to make you stronger is pain…then pain you'll get!_

* * *

><p>AN: The plot thickens! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. I always wondered whether Usagi could really pull off being a queen, and I got to show what I feel her more authoritative side could look like in this chapter. We're picking up steam now – some big battles coming up! As always, let me know what you thought, good or bad. I love hearing from you!<p> 


	8. Affirmation

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Rei exhaled slowly, focusing on the warmth of the fire; the crackling of the wood as it burned. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper into meditation, reaching out with her mind, probing the fire for signs of their enemy. 'Lord Revenant'. She needed to know more. It was like some inextricable force kept bringing her back here, to seek for answers.<p>

Suddenly, Rei realised she was not alone. The same cloud she had seen on that first day was here. It slowly twisted and contorted itself into the outline of a man's face. He had chiselled, noble features; not at all what she would expect a creature like him to look like.

- Greetings, Sailor Mars -

"How do you know me?"

- I am far older than you can imagine, Senshi, but I still recognise your kind when I see one. Our histories are intertwined, after all -

"Who are you?" she whispered.

- I am known by many names -

"What would you call yourself?"

- It is of little consequence…but if your tiny human mind needs to label me, so be it. To the people of the Moon Kingdom, I am the Revenant Knight; cursed by Selene and bound in Chaos -

"Revenant Knight…" she repeated slowly. It wasn't familiar to her.

- You are strong, to be able to reach out to me like this. Most humans would not have the strength to do so; their minds would snap if they were to ever truly touch my mind as you have -

She swallowed. The feeling of palpable dread pouring off this creature was almost overwhelming. _I can't back down now, _she thought. _I have to get all I can out of this. _"Why have you sent Terror here? Why do you attack us?"

- I hunger, Sailor Mars…I hunger constantly, and only the life force of lesser being can sate me. I sent Terror here to secure more energy, so I may continue my journey to Earth -

"That's monstrous!"

- I have no choice…I am what I am -

"What is it you want with us?"

- The Imperial Silver Crystal. I will take it from Serenity' heir -

Her eyes went wide. "What? Why take it? What do you intend to do with it?"

- I'm afraid the time for questions is over, Sailor Mars. You have company -

Rei opened her eyes. She was back in the meditation room at the shrine. The Revenant Knight was gone…but so was the Great Fire. Her eyes went wide – it was never extinguished! A sudden shiver ran down her spine – she wasn't alone here!

"Hello, Sailor Mars…"

She spun around to find Terror and two of his Constructs standing behind her.

"My lord Revenant has extended you a special invitation," he proclaimed. "You are to be granted the honour of becoming his vessel when he arrives on Earth."

Her blood turned cold. "Vessel?"

"He finds you…intriguing." The Shadow-Knight replied. "That, and you have a 'strong mind'…or some other vague nonsense. Now…I do hope you'll come with me quietly."

She backed away slowly, letting a ward drop from her sleeve into her waiting hand. "I don't think so." She hurled the slip of paper forward into Terror's face. "Evil Spirit, begone!"

He screamed in a reaction so violent she was actually stunned. The black, smoke-like cloak that surrounded him was torn open. Had the ward done that? It seemed he was particularly vulnerable to them. _Oh, well, no time to dwell on that now, Rei! _Not wasting the opportunity, she dashed past him, ducking under a swipe from one of his Constructs and flying through the door.

"Of all the days to leave my transformation wand in my room!" she gasped, running as fast as she could down the hall. Another Construct leapt from the shadows and tackled her to the ground. She struggled, but couldn't break free of its grip, not even to reach another ward.

"That wasn't very nice!" Terror growled, approaching slowly. "You'll pay for that, Senshi!"

She heard a door slide open behind her. "Rei? Is that you?"

"No, grandfather, go back inside! It isn't safe!"

"Rei! What's going on?" Apparently he'd seen the Construct.

"Flee, you old fool!" Terror sneered, hurling a ball of purple flame towards the old man. He fell back into his room, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"Damn you!" Rei screamed. "If you've hurt him-"

"You'll what?" Terror demanded, grasping her by the throat and lifting her into the air. "Empty threats, my dear…you will do nothing but sleep."

Rei could feel her strength failing her, as her energy seemed to disappear almost immediately. _He's draining me_, she realised, as her eyelids began to droop. _Have to…communicator. _He dropped her, and the last thing she heard as she lost consciousness was the thud of her own head hitting the floor.

* * *

><p>"Slow down, Usako. I'm sure Rei's fine!"<p>

"Mamo-chan, she's not answering her phone or her communicator! Something's wrong, I know it!"

"Maybe she's just busy around the grounds, and she left both in her room?"

Usagi shook her head. "No! She'd have answered by now!"

They reached the steps, and she froze. Two police officers were descending the steps.

"I don't know what happened to the girl, but that old man clearly has dementia," one was saying.

"I'm not even convinced there was ever a girl there to begin with!" the other chuckled. "Oh, help, a demon abducted my granddaughter!"

Usagi's eyes widened in fear, and without a word she began sprinting up the steps.

"Usagi, wait!" Mamoru hurried after her.

She rushed into the main hall to find Grandpa Hino being interviewed by another police officer.

"Sir," the officer said tiredly. "I'm going to ask you to describe exactly what you saw, again. Please try to think hard."

"A demon! A demon in black who breathed purple fire! It took her. It took my Rei!"

The police officer just sighed. "We're not getting anywhere here."

"A demon in black," she repeated, going numb. She turned to Mamoru. "Terror."

"It sure sounds like him."

"Come on," Usagi said, tugging on his sleeve. "Let's check Rei's room for any clues."

The shrine maiden's room was clean, as usual. Even her manga was stacked in a neat pile; Usagi realised it was probably because she hadn't had a chance to raid it yet. She sighed. It was no use. There were no clues to Rei's whereabouts here.

"I'm going to check the meditation room," she said..

"Alright, I'll check around the grounds."

Usagi made her way slowly down the hall. She noted a burn mark in the wall next to Rei's grandfather's room. _If the police would only listen to him_, she sighed. The door to the meditation room lay ahead, half open. Something was wrong. It was never this quiet. Usagi entered and noticed it immediately; the Great Fire was out. That wasn't possible. It never went out. Rei had told her once that it would bring the shrine great shame if the fire were ever to be extinguished. They tended it at all times, to keep it lit.

As she stepped further into the room, she began to feel cold. It wasn't the absence of the fire – the room definitely got colder further she walked. A strong sense of dread began building in the pit of her stomach. The blonde didn't know why, but something felt incredibly wrong about this room. A faint movement in the corner of her eye drew Usagi's attention to the fire pit itself. She approached it carefully, peering into its depths. The ash started to move, gradually streaming up into the air and forming a man's smiling face. It was the smile of a predator, about to finally take down its prey.

- Princess Serenity…soon you too shall find yourself in my grasp -

She screamed and tripped over her own feet as she backed away, scooting back on her rear until her back hit the wall.

- How I will enjoy feeding on you – He advanced towards her, laughing mockingly. - I think you will taste…sweet –

A red rose flew through his face and the ash dropped to the floor, still once more. Mamoru ran over and dropped to her side, holding her close.

"Usako! Are you okay?"

She sobbed into his arm. "It was terrible…I could feel its hatred for me…

"Did it hurt you?"

"So much anger…" she whispered.

"Usagi!" he shouted, staring into her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

She jolted out of her panic. "No," she finally replied, trying to bring her tears under control. "It just…laughed at me…taunted me." Hey eyes went wide as she remembered its words. "It has Rei! What are we going to do? We have to get her back, Mamo-chan! We have to!"

"We will," he replied soothingly. "I know we will."

* * *

><p>"So...why a tuxedo?"<p>

"I'm not sure, really. Why do you wear plate armour?"

"I just don't have the legs for a miniskirt," Corey deadpanned.

He was sitting on a tree branch alongside Mamoru, overlooking Usagi's bedroom. He'd found Mamoru here when he'd arrived; evidently they'd had the same notion of keeping a watch on her house. Minako had filled him in via communicator. _This 'Revenant' made an appearance…and it knew who she was. That has to be unsettling._

Mamoru laughed quietly at the image. "No, I don't imagine it's your style at all."

"Nope. Big, slow, heavy armour for me." Corey muttered ruefully. "So…Usagi was pretty shaken up by whatever it was she saw at the shrine, huh?"

Mamoru nodded, glancing down at her darkened window. "It knew who she was…it called her Serenity and admitted to holding Rei. Still, I don't think that's what really unsettled her. Usagi said being in its presence was almost like 'drowning in a sea of rage and hatred'."

"Poetic," Corey observed. "So…this 'Revenant' thing. What was it?"

"I don't know," Mamoru admitted. "Some kind of disembodied spirit, perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

Corey felt strangely at ease with Mamoru. The older man had been welcoming from the start, despite clearly knowing the same rumours about his past that the Senshi did. _Correction…they aren't rumours anymore. Titus confirmed everything_.

"Mamoru…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why were you so quick to accept me? Knowing what you do?"

Mamoru glanced down at Usagi's bedroom window, a faint smile on his face. "Well…I know what it's like to have everyone treat you with fear and suspicion. I'd much rather judge someone on their actions than their reputation."

"It's not quite that simple, anymore…" Corey muttered.

An awkward silence began, as he tried to find the right words. Mamoru, for his part, waited patiently for him to continue.

"I found out that everything the Senshi were afraid of was true. I did betray the Moon Kingdom. I broke my oath and tried to murder Queen Serenity. I'm a traitor…just like the Outer Senshi said."

Mamoru regarded him coolly for several seconds. "And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

"And you're wondering whether you're really the person you thought you were – knowing that those things actually happened."

"That's…uncomfortably close to the truth," Corey admitted. "You're pretty perceptive." He sighed heavily. "I'm just worried I'll hurt someone I care about." _Like Usagi…or Minako._

"Corey, can I give you some advice?"

"Sure…I seem to be lacking in good advice right about now."

"Years ago, when I'd just met Usagi and the others, I was kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom. Metalia brainwashed me and turned me into a weapon; a weapon she turned on Sailor Moon. I did…terrible things while under their control. Things I still have to live with to this day." He turned to face Corey, a solemn expression his face. "I learned to accept that those things happened. It wasn't easy, but I didn't let them define my life…who I was as a person."

"It's not the same thing, Mamoru. You weren't in control of your own actions." Corey spread his hands apart, staring down at them. "I have no reason to believe that in my own case."

"It doesn't change anything. You, Corey, aren't that man. He's dead. He's been dead for a long time now. You may look like him, you may have his abilities, and perhaps even some of his memories. But you're your own person. None of us are exact copies of our past selves. The choice of who you want to be lies in your hands – you don't have to continue to let Justice define who you are."

_Is that true? Can I really just bury the past and move on? No…it's not that easy. _"That's…good advice. I'll think it over."

Mamoru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes you just need to reach out and talk things over with somebody."

_What? _Something both strange and familiar at the same time stirred in Corey's mind. "What did you just say?"

Mamoru frowned, confused. "I said, sometimes you just need to reach out and talk things over with somebody…"

Corey's eyes widened. _Of course! She'll know how I can help! _Without another word, he dropped out of the tree, landing on the grass below.

"Hey!" Mamoru called down. "Are you alright? Where are you going?"

"The shrine!" he replied. "To find that somebody to talk to!"

* * *

><p>Corey stepped off the cobblestone path and into the treeline. He'd returned to the Hikawa Shrine out of necessity; it was the only really spiritual place he was familiar with in Tokyo. He wasn't sure if that was important or not for what he had in mind, but it couldn't hurt. <em>If anyone can give me guidance, it's her<em>, he thought. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his sword to his hand and willed his transformation into effect. His view of the world changed, peering out from beneath his helmet. It always felt lonely…like a wall went up and separated him from everyone. It was quickly removed, and placed upright on the ground before him. It felt like he was on auto-pilot, being guided by an unseen hand.

Corey raised Justiciar before him, admiring the beauty of the blade for just a moment. "Here goes," he murmured, flipping the blade around and stabbing it into the ground. He released it, and the sword remained upright, the large gem in the pommel sparkling in the moonlight. The Guardian Knight dropped to his knees before the sword, and reached up to wrap both his hands around the hilt. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"I come before you, Selene, your humble servant Justice, of the Guardian Knights. I beg an audience with you." After several seconds of silence, he looked up. Nothing. _That's how I remembered the words…did I do something wrong? _"Please…I don't know what I should do. I need your guidance." After several more seconds with no response, realisation set in. "Of course. You don't want to talk to me," he said bitterly. "I broke my oath and betrayed everything I stood for." He stood, letting his transformation fade. "I wouldn't want to talk to me either." He turned, looking up at the moon. Titus had been right, yet again. Knowing the truth really had only brought him pain.

"Could I really choose to just forget about it all?" he wondered aloud. _Mamoru seems to think so…but if Usagi doesn't actually trust me, how can I trust myself? She's a far better judge of character than I am_.He turned to stare at Justiciar, still embedded in the ground_. Life would have been so much easier if I'd never accepted that damned sword. I should have just laughed in Titus' face that night, when he told me I was 'special', and thrown him back outside. Maybe my life wouldn't have been exciting, or fulfilling…but it would have been my life. Not this farce. _

His gaze remained locked on the sword. "Maybe I could just leave you here…get on a plane and fly home?" Now there was a thought. Nobody would ever have to know what had happened. He could just…disappear. Usagi…Minako…the others. They'd all be safe from him. He felt an instant pang of sadness in his heart as he considered never seeing Minako again. _Dammit Minako…I really like you, too. No matter how I'm feeling, you always manage to cheer me up. Your laugh…your smile…they make me happy. Maybe it is just some silly little crush, but I'd miss you a lot_.His thoughts turned to his other friend. _And Usagi…it's funny, but you may be the best friend I've ever had, and I've only known you for a week_. _You managed to make me feel like a normal person again…if only for a little while._

As he toyed with the idea of just giving up his sword, an odd feeling of heat began to build in his chest. He paced back and forth, lost in thought, as a new feeling began to replace the doubt in his mind; anger. "No…what the hell am I thinking? I can't just run away! Rei is missing, and Usagi's in pain! How can I even think about abandoning her right now?" It felt like a wave of fire was spreading out from his heart, burning away his doubt and despair. "I can't do that to her. I won't! It wouldn't be right!" He turned back towards his sword and grabbed it by the hilt, pulling it free of the earth. "I don't care what Titus says. Usagi's my friend, and I won't abandon her in her time of need!" He stared up at the sky, lost in though. "What was it Mamoru said before? 'Justice doesn't have to define my life'." A confident smile slowly spread across his lips. "He was right. Whatever I did in the past doesn't matter anymore. Starting right now, I'm going to be the person that I want to be. I'm not Justice! I'm Corey McLeod, and I will not abandon my friend when she needs me!"

A brilliant white light began to shine from the gem embedded in Justiciar's pommel. The visage of a tall, beautiful woman faded slowly into view. Her long hair hung about her, framing her face, complimented by the simple yet elegant gown she wore.

"So…you've finally stopped wallowing in self-pity and rediscovered your own sense of justice. Good. That means we can begin at last."

"You're…Selene," he whispered.

"Indeed. And you are Corey McLeod, the reincarnation of my last Guardian Knight of Justice." She reached up to brush his cheek with a ghostly hand. "It has been a long time, my faithful servant."

_Faithful…why would she call me that? _"Thank you…for speaking with me."

"I had thought to confer with you once before…but you were not ready. You were too young, too cynical. This time, I am confident you will actually listen to my words, rather than just hearing them."

"I don't understand…"

"Yes, I know. There is much you do not understand, and much more still that you do not remember."

He nodded. "My memories of the Moon Kingdom, of being a Guardian Knight…they're lost to me."

"Not lost. Stolen. Hidden away, deep inside your mind, where you cannot find them."

Corey's eyes narrowed. "Stolen? By who?!"

"That, I cannot tell you. I am bound by a promise, made long ago to another of my servants."

"You are maddeningly cryptic," he muttered, almost by reflex. His eyes shot open as he realised what he'd just said. _Pissing off a goddess is probably not smart._ "Oh! Uh…no offense intended!"

"You are not as different from your past self as you think, Corey McLeod." There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "It is true. I cannot give you the answers you seek…but I can offer you some advice. Do with it what you will." She leaned in. "A wise man makes decisions based on what he sees for himself. Not on the word of others. Only a fool trusts blindly."

"What do you-" he began

"Shhhh," she hushed, placing a finger on his lips. "Understanding is not required for the moment. Keep an open mind and the answers will come to you in time."

He finally began to comprehend. "You're talking about my past…" He frowned. "You called me your 'faithful servant' earlier…"

"Did I?"

"Yes…you did. But if what Titus told me is true…I broke the oath I swore to you. Which means…" It finally dawned on him. "One of you is lying to me." _And it isn't hard to work out who!_

"Tread carefully, Corey. The path you are on is long and twisting. Many dangers and distractions await you."

He was finally getting a handle on her enigmatic speech. "Where is this path leading me?"

She shook her head slowly. "I regret, I have spoken out of turn. I cannot say anymore." The goddess turned and studied the city of Tokyo, just visible over the trees. "Now…you summoned me here for another purpose. You wish to know of this enemy you face…this 'Shadow-Knight Terror'."

Corey could have sworn she sounded amused. "You know of him?"

She sniffed indignantly, and for a moment she reminded him of Usagi. "Terror is but a puppet…the true threat you face is the one pulling his strings."

"Lord Revenant…" Corey murmured.

Selene seemed to grow angry. "It is Lord Revenant, now, is it? The arrogance of the Revenant Knight, to call himself a lord! He is a worm…but a worm with great and terrible strength."

_Revenant Knight? _"What is he?" Corey asked, curious at her rather sudden reaction.

"He is…a mistake," she sighed. "My greatest mistake. He once served me…long ago. He was the greatest of my champions…until he broke his oath in the most unimaginable way." Her voice fell to a whisper. "I cursed him…sentenced him to an eternity of isolation and suffering. But in my arrogance, I…miscalculated, and he became the creature he is today." She bowed her head. "The Revenant Knight is a blight upon the stars themselves. He is a sickness…decayed in both body and mind, feeding on the living to continue his own wretched existence. You will need to become much stronger if you hope to best him!"

"I'm not even strong enough to protect myself," he admitted, "let alone my friends or my Princess."

"No," she agreed, "you are not. But you can be, with patience."

"What must I do?"

"You are the Guardian Knight of Justice – you were chosen not for your skill in battle, or your physical prowess, but for your inner strength. You must learn to focus your own sense of justice. It is the source of your power, and as you gain control over your feelings, so shall your strength and power grow." She stepped back. "Justice is calm…unbiased by emotion…it is _serenity_."

"I think I understand," he said slowly. "I need to calm myself…fight for peace, not from anger."

"You begin to understand," she said, smiling. "You have a difficult road ahead. What you learned once through years of training you must rediscover alone, and without much time. Remember this; the Revenant Knight is your polar opposite – he is a being of injustice, anger and hatred. You hold the power to defeating him. You need only remember it."

"I'll do my best," he promised. "Thank you…you've helped me in more ways than you know."

"I know all," she reminded him, a small smile on her lips as she began to fade away. "I leave you with a final gift…for your years of dedication and loyalty…"

Corey was suddenly overcome with a burning pain in his skull. It felt like his brain was on fire, and he collapsed to his knees, screaming. Images exploded in his mind; a compass that didn't seem to work; flames engulfing his hands without burning; words, on the tip of his tongue. The onslaught ended as quickly as it had begun, and he rolled onto his back, not sure when he'd toppled to the ground.

"Judicial Flames…" he whispered. _That's the key…_ "Thank you, Selene…"

A faint rustle of leaves came from behind him, and he looked up – down? – to see a familiar blonde emerging from the bushes.

"Corey!" Minako scrambled over, dropping to her knees beside him. "What happened to you?"

"Memories," he managed, running his tongue across his suddenly dry lips. "Had a nice chat with Selene."

"Selene," she repeated, eyes slowly widening. "As in, the goddess, Selene?"

"Yep. One and the same." He squinted, confused. "How did you know I'd be here?

"I couldn't sleep…I was worried about Usagi. I headed over to keep an eye out at her house, in case that thing came back, and Mamoru told me you'd run off like a crazy person, saying you were coming here." She frowned. "Did Selene beat you up or something?"

"No, but it feels like it. She meant well though, I think. Help me up, will you?" With Minako's help, he was able to get to a sitting position. He cursed under his breath; his head was really throbbing. There was something hanging around his neck, as well, that hadn't been there before. He reached up and pulled a small compass from beneath his sweater. It looked old, hanging on a tarnished gold chain, but it still seemed to work.

"What's that?" Minako asked curiously.

"I…don't know," he admitted. "I've never seen it before."

She leaned in to peer more closely at the compass, and he caught the faint scent of strawberries from her hair. _Oh, yeah. That 'little crush' is still going strong, alright__._

"It's not pointing north," she observed. "I know that because the street the shrine sits on runs east to west. So north would be…" The blonde pointed. "There. Your compass is pointing away from it though…into the city…"

"Yes…how odd. That's…Tokyo Skytree?" he asked, gesturing at a large building that eclipsed everything else around it.

"Yes," Minako nodded. "It's pointing there? Why?"

He glanced at the compass, as the little needle remained locked on the distant building. Why would it be pointing there? The reason suddenly occurred to him. _Oh, yes…thank you, Selene! Keep an open mind and the answer will come to you, indeed! _He grinned as he turned back to Minako. "We need to get everyone together. Even the Outer Senshi."

"Right now? Why?"

He winked. "We're gonna go get Rei back!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, phew, that took a while to tidy up. That's about it for big, dialogue heavy chapters now. We've got one more group discussion at the start of the next chapter, and then we're into the final stretch - also known as the big battle! Thank you to my reviewers, you're positive feedback actually helped me get through this chapter quicker than I thought I would. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the ride!<p> 


	9. Storming The Gates

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Corey glanced around his living room. Everyone was here. The Inner Senshi, minus Rei of course, and the three cats, as well as the Outer Senshi. He struggled to remember their names: Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. Right. He was getting a lot of different looks from the room; curiosity, suspicion, annoyance and even outright hostility from the tall, short-haired blonde. <em>Well…time to begin<em>.

"Uh…I wanna thank everyone for coming. I know I asked you all here on pretty short notice." He would have liked even shorter notice but Minako had suggested letting everyone get a decent sleep before charging off into battle. He had to admit, getting a couple of hours of sleep in had been nice. Corey turned his attention to the Outers, forcing a polite smile. "Even the three of you…I appreciate it."

Michiru and Hotaru returned civil nods, while Haruka simply glared at him.

"I have a lot to cover…I had a rather eventful night." He clapped his hands together. "But I wanted to start with…the truth." He glanced at Titus, seeing the cat's ears perk up. "Yesterday…I found out that the accusations levelled against me by certain of you…are true." He caught a brief flash of panic on the ginger cat's face. _So…you weren't expecting that one, old friend? Interesting. _Corey kept his own face neutral, and turned to Minako. "When you told me what you all thought, at the shrine…I couldn't believe I could ever do something like that. But…it's true. The Justice of the Silver Millennium betrayed Queen Serenity." He didn't really believe that; especially after his conversation with Selene. But until he had proof to counter it, he needed to keep Titus guessing.

He looked around the room again, trying to gauge everyone's reactions. Usagi flashed him a gentle smile and a nod, supportive as always. So…Titus hadn't lied, at least about that. Usagi had known already. Minako was her normal self - if anything, she actually looked bored. That was…odd. Ami and Makoto were next up, and it was their reactions he was most interested in. Ami had been quite friendly so far, but they weren't exactly close. Makoto, on the other hand, had been much more standoffish since learning of his secret identity. Both seemed surprised; he wasn't sure if it was at learning he was guilty, or that he was admitting it. The Outer Senshi's response surprised him the most; he'd expected knowing smirks or further accusations, but instead they simply sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"I felt I owed it to you all to be honest." He nodded towards Mamoru. "I got some good advice recently about not letting the actions of my past dictate who I am. That's why I'm telling you this now; because I don't want to be that Justice in this life." He sighed. "I can't change what he did, but I can work with you all now, to earn this second chance I got."

Usagi was the first to speak. "I already trust you, Corey…this just confirms I made the right choice."

"It seems you did do some thinking after all," Mamoru chuckled. "You've got my vote, too."

"Thanks, guys."

Luna looked at the future king and queen before turning to face him. "I had my doubts about you, Corey…but you've proven yourself through your actions. I accept that you're genuine in your desire to help."

Ami nodded slowly, smiling towards him. "Like Luna says, you've given me no reason to doubt you so far, Corey, and I'm happy to have you with us."

Makoto leaned forward, looking around at everyone else. "Well…I guess Rei and I were probably giving you the hardest time out of our little group. At least until they showed up," she said, gesturing towards the Outer Senshi. "But…if you're working against us, I've got to admit you're doing an amazing job of hiding it." She exhaled. "I can't say you have my full trust…but you're on your way."

He nodded towards her. "Thanks, Makoto. I'll take it."

Minako just smiled. "You already know how I feel about you, Corey." She looked down to Artemis, and clipped him across the back of the head, provoking a startled yowl. "Don't you have something to say, Arty?"

Corey winced internally. _Poor Artemis…that was not a request, no matter how sweetly Minako may have said it_. _I suspect she's coached him._

Artemis shot the blonde a dirty look, but turned to Corey and nodded. "I will accept that you have given us no reason to distrust your intentions. You're okay. For now."

Corey chuckled. "Guess that's about as much as I can hope for from you, Artemis. I appreciate it - I know that wasn't easy for you." Finally, he turned his attention to the Outers. "I don't know any of you…and I certainly know how you feel about me. I'm happy to agree that you don't like me, and I don't like you. That much is clear." He cleared his throat. "However…we don't have to like each other to work together towards a common goal. If nothing else, you have my respect – you clearly want to protect Usagi, and I can understand that."

Haruka glanced at Michiru and Hotaru. They nodded towards her, then nodded to Corey.

"We're not going to stop watching you," Michiru said, "but we can accept that we share the same goals. For now."

"It took courage to stand there and admit what you'd discovered," Hotaru added. "I can work with you, so long as you remain loyal."

"Great…thank you," Corey replied. He turned to Haruka. "Well, Stretch? What about you?"

"Corey…" Usagi called, her tone one of warning.

He grinned sheepishly back at her. "Fine, fine…sorry. Haruka…what do you say?"

Haruka glared up at him. "You were right, before. I don't like you. I didn't like you before you turned on the Moon Kingdom. In fact, I never liked the Guardian Knights much at all – I think you're all arrogant morons with over-inflated egos." She glanced towards Usagi, and sighed reluctantly. "But…I can respect you for what you just did. A little. I'm not going to take my eyes off you…but I won't try and take you out, either."

"Thanks…" he muttered. "I think?"

"Alright!" Usagi shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "Now we just need to get Rei back, and we'll all be friends!" She turned her excited gaze to Corey. "Speaking of which, you said you knew where to find her!"

"That I did." He produced the compass. "We follow this."

Ami peered at it. "A compass?"

Makoto leaned in for a closer look as well. "A ratty, old compass…"

"Hey!" he objected. "This was a gift from Selene…who I met last night."

A chorus of questions and general disbelief flooded at him from around the room. He held up his hand, waiting for everyone to quiet down. "I prayed to her for guidance…and she answered. After I stopped sulking, anyway. She gave me a little pep talk, told me to stop being so whiny, and gave me this compass." It was all true, if a little vague.

Titus spoke up. Corey could have sworn he was nervous. "Did the…goddess…say anything else?"

_You sound worried, Titus_, he thought darkly."No…I mean, she affirmed my decision to put the past behind me, but that was about it."

"Ah. Well…I'm glad you're feeling better about everything, at least."

"Thanks, buddy." _You scheming little bastard…what are you up to? _He turned his attention back to Usagi. "Sorry…got side-tracked there. This compass," he held it up again, for good measure, "belonged to me. Er, the Guardian Knight of Justice in the Silver Millennium. It doesn't point north, as Minako correctly pointed out last night…it points towards strong sources of evil, or injustice."

"So it's magical…" Luna mused. "And you're sure it's pointing towards the Shadow-Knight?"

"I can't think of a bigger source of evil in town than him right now," Corey shrugged.

"Where is he?" Usagi demanded, growing serious.

"Tokyo Skytree, I think…"

"That's a major tourist attraction," Ami said with a frown. "If he was there, surely someone would have noticed by now?"

"Uh…" Makoto held up her phone, displaying an image of the Skytree. "They have. Authorities have closed the Skytree building due to a 'training exercise'. There were reports of strange lights and sounds in the area early this morning. Sure sounds like our place."

"Well, Corey…it seems we didn't need your magic compass after all."

"Artemis!" Minako snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. "Be nice!"

The cat shuddered, and gave her an exaggerated nod. "Sorry, sorry!"

"So, Usagi," Haruka asked. "What's the plan?"

"Obviously, we need to get inside." Usagi gestured to the Outer Senshi. "I'd like you, Michiru and Hotaru to hang back though, in reserve."

"What?" Michiru objected. None of them seemed particularly happy with that plan.

"Hear me out," Usagi replied soothingly. "Terror was surprised to see us when we first met; he clearly didn't expect us to be here, alive and well. I'm hoping that means he has no idea that you're alive as well. That gives us the element of surprise. We'll enter the tower and work our way up, and call you in when it makes the most sense."

"I'm seeing one rather gaping flaw in this plan, Usagi," Michiru pointed out. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Skytree's top floor is over four-hundred and fifty meters up. How are you planning on us getting in there?"

"Uh…" Usagi went silent. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

Practically the entire room groaned. Corey and Titus were caught out, not expecting such a synchronised response.

"Did I miss something?" the knight asked, confused.

"Stick around long enough and you'll catch on," Makoto assured him.

Usagi turned her pout on him. "Don't you dare…they haven't corrupted you yet, and I plan on you being on Team Usagi!"

"Uh…no. I'm neutral. Like Switzerland." He laughed quietly as she stuck her tongue out. It was good to see her laughing again, after yesterday.

Ami got them back on track. "Haruka…can you still fly a helicopter?"

The short-haired blonde grinned wide. "Oh, yes, I can! That's our way in!"

"I don't recall that working out so well the last time," Michiru shuddered. Hotaru just shrugged.

"It'll be fine, Michiru," Haruka declared, waving a hand dismissively towards the Inner Senshi. "They'll be there to draw the enemy's fire this time!"

"Gee, thanks," Makoto muttered, before turning to their leader. "So, Usagi…we have our plan. When are we doing this?"

"I don't see any reason to delay." She glanced to Luna. "Do you have any thoughts, Luna?"

"None." The cat looked around the room, smiling proudly. "You've all become fine Sailor Senshi…it looks like Artemis and I are about out of things to teach you." She turned to Usagi. "You don't need my guidance anymore, Usagi. You're the leader now, in every way."

Usagi blinked back a tear. "Thanks, Luna…I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me…"

Luna crashed face first into the floor. "I've said plenty of nicer things before…" she muttered. "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"Yes," Titus said, addressing the room. "You all know how to fight these Constructs now. They're dangerous in groups, but one-on-one they're easily beaten. Take your time, watch each other's backs, and you'll be fine."

"Just be careful," Artemis repeated.

"Thanks, Titus, Artemis," Ami smiled. "Well…shall we?"

"About time!" Makoto agreed. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

Mamoru produced a rose from his jacket pocket, and transformed into Tuxedo Mask with a shimmer of black. Corey summoned Justiciar and donned his armour in a flash of golden light.

Uranus, Michiru and Hotaru stood.

"We'll find a helicopter and see you down there," Haruka said. "What's our signal to go?"

"You'll know when to come in," Sailor Moon assured her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it…see you soon." Haruka led the other two Outer Senshi out the door.

"Well...let's get this show on the road!" Venus called. One by one, they leapt out the window, heading for the SkyTree, and their showdown with Terror.

* * *

><p>Justice manoeuvred closer to Sailor Moon as they ran across the rooftops. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure!" she called back.

"It's about Titus…"

"Oh?"

He dodged around an air outlet and returned to the blonde's side quickly. "On the first day we met you all…he stayed back to talk with Luna and Artemis. At least…that's what he told me."

Sailor Moon looked confused. "He didn't talk to them, though…he spoke with me as soon as you'd left."

"I kind of had a feeling that might be the case." He risked taking his eyes off the rooftop to look her in the eyes. "What did you talk about?"

"He asked me what I knew about you, and the other Guardian Knights," she admitted.

"And?" Corey prodded. "What did you tell him?"

"Does it really matter? I thought we just settled this?"

"I'll explain in a minute," he assured her. "Please, Usagi…just tell me what happened."

"Hold up a sec, guys!" she called, slowing to a halt.

"What's the problem?" Jupiter called.

"We just need a minute!"

"Well, make it snappy, I'm itching for a good fight!"

Venus shot Justice a questioning look, but he waved it off, and looked back at Sailor Moon.

She sighed. "When I told him what Luna and Artemis had told me - about your actions in the past - he confirmed that they were right. He told me what had actually happened, then added that he didn't know how you'd come to be reborn here on Earth. He said he assumed it was an accident."

He nodded slowly. _So far, this matches with everything he's told me_. "Was there anything else? Anything at all?"

"Corey…what's going on?" she asked. "You're worrying me."

_Do I tell her_, he wondered. Yes. He had to. She'd trusted him, now it was his turn to trust her. "I think Titus has been lying to me," he admitted. "Possibly for the entire time we've been together. I'm just trying to get an idea of what he told you…looking for inconsistencies."

"Lying to you?" She frowned, clearly not understanding. "But he's your friend…your guardian! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But Selene…she warned me not to trust him, in a roundabout way." He fixed her with a stare, his T-slit gazing into her blue eyes. "Please, Usagi…was there anything else?"

She looked down. "He told me…your headaches you started getting, they're memories. Memories of your past life, trying to resurface." She sighed, and looked up again, making eye contact. "Titus also told me that _he _blocked your memories, for fear of what would happen if you remembered who you really were." She shrugged. "I didn't think much of it at the time…I figured he knew you best. You didn't seem to be missing them, and you weren't threatening to kill us, so…"

Corey froze, his veins feeling like they were filled with ice-water. Her words faded out; all he could hear was the sound of blood pumping in his ears. There it was. Titus was the one who'd blocked his memories. He had the proof he was looking for; Titus was manipulating him. He'd likely been manipulating him for the last three years. His hand began curling into a tight fist as his anger mounted. Sailor Moon must have noticed, for she became very quiet.

"Corey," she whispered. "Now's not the time to worry about this. We need to save Rei, and stop Terror from carrying out whatever he's planning. Please…you can deal with Titus later!"

He nodded, exhaling slowly, trying to let any anger fade with the breath. "You're right, Usagi…you're right." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me." He glanced ahead, where the other three Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen waited. "Do me a favour, will you? Don't tell anyone we had this conversation. Not until I've had a chance to confront Titus. He's got this annoying habit of uncovering stuff he shouldn't be able to."

She thought about it for several seconds, looking uncomfortable with the thought. "Alright. I won't lie to anyone if they ask me directly…but I won't just volunteer any information, either."

"Fair enough." He nodded slightly. "Thank you, Usagi." He gestured at the distant Skytree. "Now…what do you say we go rescue Rei, and throw Terror's shadowy ass off the top of that tower?"

She grinned. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

><p>The group stood in an alley, around the corner from the SkyTree. There were police and emergency services everywhere, blocking street access to the building.<p>

"How are we going to get in?" Jupiter asked.

"We could barrel our way through," Justice suggested. "Though, I suppose, that's not very good for your image."

"We usually prefer to avoid contact with the police," Venus hissed. "They ask a lot of questions!"

"Sailor Mercury," Tuxedo Kamen suggested, "could you give us some cover using your Sabão Spray?"

"That's a great idea!" Jupiter agreed. "We wait for the fog to settle, and we leap right over the top of them!"

Mercury nodded. "It's a solid plan."

Usagi's communicator beeped. "It's Uranus!" she announced. "How are you guys doing?"

As the ponytailed blonde spoke with the Outers, Venus stepped away, taking hold of Justice's arm and leading him deeper into the alley. "Hey…I didn't really get a chance to talk to you after the meeting. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I think it went about as well as can be expected."

"Yeah…that was brave of you to admit the truth. I thought it was really cool." She wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her elbows nervously. "Um...I wanted to tell you something...before we go in there." The blonde was uncharacteristically anxious.

"What is it?"

"It's…" She looked up and sighed. "Could you…take off the helmet, maybe? It's hard enough to do this without having to look at a black hole in your face instead of your eyes!"

"Alright…" He reached up and removed his helmet, holding it under his arm. "Minako…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted. "At least, I hope not." Her eyes moved rapidly between his face and back to her feet. "I just wanted to say…I…ikindasortalikeyou."

He stared down at her flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes and laughed gently. "You know…there was a time hearing that would have turned me into a stuttering mess. But after the last couple of days I've had…it doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore. In fact…it's actually a relief to hear you say that, because…" He reached out to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face. "I kinda sorta like you too, Minako."

"You do?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Sure I do!" He took her hand in his. "What's not to like? You're warm, caring, funny…" He did feel a mild blush coming on, now that he thought about it. "Beautiful..."

She giggled, and squeezed his hand. "I'll admit, I wasn't sure...you were always so nervous whenever I flirted with you! I'm really glad you feel the same way." She paused. "But now that we've confessed our kinda sorta like for each other…what next?"

He considered it for a moment. "I figure once this whole mess with Terror is sorted, and we've rescued Rei…we go on a kinda sorta date."

She smiled happily and winked, a trace of her old confidence returning. "Or maybe even an actual date?"

Corey chuckled. "Even better."

A loud whistle interrupted them, and they both turned, blushing bright red.

"Hey, love birds!" Jupiter called. "If you're done making googly eyes at each other, we're ready to move!"

"Uh, sure!" Corey quickly replaced his helmet and followed Venus back over to the others.

Sailor Moon winked at both. "It took the two of you long enough!"

"Yeah, Minako, usually you're planning the wedding by now!" Jupiter laughed.

"Quiet!" Venus hissed, making cutting motions across her throat. "You'll scare him off!"

"Given your past approach to romance, it wouldn't really be considered scaring him off…more saving his life!"

Venus buried her head in her hands. "Et tu, Ami?"

Tuxedo Kamen gently elbowed Justice in the ribs and leaned in close. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into, Corey?"

He turned to look at Venus one last time. "You know what…no. I really don't. And I love it!"

* * *

><p>Rei groaned and opened her eyes slowly. It felt like she on the bottom of the ocean, struggling to reach the surface. Finally, the world around her came into focus, and she recoiled in fear. A Construct was staring right at her, its featureless black face bare inches from her own. It slowly backed away, and she was able to make out more of her surroundings. She was tied to some kind of pillar in…was this an observation deck? A sudden chilly breeze hit her, and she turned to the source. Something had torn a jagged hole in the side of the room she was in, and she realised with increasing horror that she was suspended on the very edge. The roof and walls were ripped away around her, leaving her exposed to the elements, under the sky.<p>

"Ah…you're awake. Good."

She grit her teeth. _Terror. _"Let me go, you jerk! Give me my wand and I'll show you how awake I am!"

He laughed, the same mocking tone she'd heard before. "Oh, I'm sure. You are spirited, I'll give you that." The Shadow-Knight leaned in close, whispering cruelly. "We'll see how long that lasts when my lord Revenant takes possession of your body. I'm sure he'll enjoy…breaking you in."

Rei was silent as Terror's words sunk in. She'd heard him use the term 'vessel' earlier, but it was only now that she truly understood what they had planned for her. "My friends will come for me," she managed, swallowing back her fear.

He nodded, and gestured around at the various Constructs littering the room. "I'm counting on that, Sailor Mars. I've rigged this building with many different traps and surprises for your Senshi friends…I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"You bastard!" she swore. "I'm going to enjoy watching them dust you!"

Terror chuckled evilly. "We'll see about that." A sudden crackling boom echoed in the distance, and Terror turned to the window. "Ah! Here he comes now…right on schedule."

Rei strained her neck, managing to catch a glimpse of billowing black clouds on the horizon. It was too small to be the Revenant Knight, wasn't it? _He looked bigger than that when I saw him in the fire._

Terror seemed to pick up on her feelings. "Disappointed? Don't be. This is only a sliver of Lord Revenant's consciousness…his actual 'body' is still far too distant to assume anything more than basic shapes. That's why he needs a living vessel. His 'sliver' is far too weak to assume corporeal form." He leaned over and brushed a clawed finger over her cheek. "That's where you come in, Sailor Mars. First he will possess your body, then he'll crush your mind. Finally, he'll use _his _new body to destroy your friends, one by one, and then claim your Princess' precious Silver Crystal."

Rei tried in vain to move away from him, restrained by her bindings. His corrupted aura was almost physical at this range. Waves of negative emotion washed over her, twisting her stomach into knots.

Mercifully, a sudden explosion marked the arrival of the Sailor Senshi downstairs, and Terror withdrew, glancing down.

"If you'll excuse me, Sailor Mars...it's time for the endgame."

* * *

><p>"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"<p>

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

A virtual kaleidoscope of colours flew out towards the advancing wave of Constructs, smashing several into dust instantly. Justice marvelled at the offensive display; the Sailor Senshi were deceptively formidable opponents when working as a team. He swung his sword in a backhanded arc, sending a crescent blade of golden energy flying through two more Constructs. As he watched them fall, he felt stronger than ever. _Selene was right…letting go of all that anger and fear about my past is already paying off! _

He charged the advancing line of Constructs, trying to make himself look as threatening as possible. This was all part of the plan. He distracted the Constructs in close, while the Senshi launched attacks from a distance. He slammed into one of the Claws – his name for the smallest sort – knocking it to the ground and swinging his sword down into its face. Another approached, but before he could swing at it a trio of roses lodged in its face, dropping it to the ground in a cloud of dust. He glanced over to Tuxedo Kamen, and gave him a quick salute.

"Keep up the pressure!" Jupiter called. "We've got them on the run!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The golden chain swung out in a wide arc, cutting through another Claw and wrapping around a Blade-Constructs forearm as it closed in on Sailor Moon. Venus set her feet and pulled with all her might, preventing it from swinging at her fellow blonde. "You might wanna take this one out!" she called, the strain on her face clear.

"Right!" Moon turned towards it and pointed her Tiare. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Pink light blasted the Construct, and it howled as it disintegrated.

Venus released her chain, letting it vanish. "Nice one, Sailor Moon!"

With a few more scattered attacks, they cleared the lobby of enemies and regrouped in front of the elevator. Moon reached forward to press the button, but Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her wrist gently.

"It's bound to be a trap," he said softly.

"He's right," Mercury agreed, her visor down and her computer in her hands. "The elevator cables have been altered. My guess is it'll get us to a certain height before dropping us."

"Nasty," Venus murmured, planting a finger on her cheek. "Note to self…Terror is a jerk."

"Jerk's too kind," Jupiter muttered, planting her hands on her hips.

"The stairs it is," Justice declared. "Stand back…" He summoned his Shield and ran headlong into the stairwell door, smashing it open. After a few moments, his poked his head back through. "It's clear, for the moment anyway."

"I've found Rei!" Mercury announced, her computer emitting a beeping sound. "She's on the higher of the two observation decks."

"We're only going to be able to get so high using the stairs," Jupiter warned them.

"We'll just have to build that bridge when we come to it," Venus said.

"Venus…" Mercury sighed. "Actually…never mind. Close enough."

"Come on!" Sailor Moon called. "We have to get to Rei!"

They entered the stairwell and started the climb.

* * *

><p>"Interesting…" Terror growled. "I appear to have underestimated your friends once again."<p>

"That dusting's looking more and more likely!" Rei taunted.

"I'm afraid not," Terror crowed triumphantly. "They've just entered the first of my traps. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep." He eyes gleamed red beneath his black helmet. "I'm going to kill Sailor Moon!"

* * *

><p>Justice paused. Something felt…wrong. He pulled his compass from a pouch on his belt and studied it. The needle was alternating between swinging wildly back and forth, left to right, and spinning in circles.<p>

"Huh. That's weird…"

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked, pressed up tightly against his back.

"My compass…it's going crazy."

Mercury yelled up from the previous flight of stairs. "It's no longer pointing towards Terror?"

"I don't know," he called down. "It's like it's confused and can't make up its mind."

"Look out!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, swinging his cane at the wall. A clawed, black hand was reaching out of it for Sailor Moon. His cane swung through it, and it dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

"There's more down here!" Venus shrieked, swinging punches randomly.

"Ow! Dammit, Venus, cut it out!" Jupiter swore. "That's me you're hitting!"

"Up the stairs!" Justice shouted, "We need to get out of here!"

He shoved past another of the hands, severing it with a slash of his sword. He could still hear panicked cries from below. He reached the door that lead to the next floor and smashed into it, but it didn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Moon screamed, sounding panicked.

"It's stuck!" He slammed against it again.

"Get it open!" Jupiter roared.

"One's got my leg!"

"I've got you, Mercury! Let…go…of…her!"

"Thank you, Jupiter!"

Justice roared and stabbed his sword into the lock. Just as he'd hoped, the magical blade slid right through the metal like it was butter, and he kicked the door open.

"We're through!"

Sailor Moon rushed past him, followed by Venus.

"Ugh! Get off me!" One of the hands had Tuxedo Kamen by his cape.

"Go!" Justice shouted, shoving Mercury and Jupiter past him. He leaped down the stairs and severed the shadowy hand holding the tuxedo-clad warrior.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mentio-"

A chill ran down his spine as he heard Sailor Moon scream. "I'm stuck!"

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen cried, rushing up the stairs, Justice following right behind him.

A sound like the crack of a whip filled the air, followed by a shriek of pain and the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the floor.

Justice crashed through the doorway behind Tuxedo Kamen and froze. Sailor Venus lay on the floor, unmoving, blood pooling slowly beneath her. Sailor Moon was on her knees beside her, frantically screaming her name.

"Venus!"

* * *

><p>AN: Uh oh, another cliffhanger! I'm terrible, I know! Apologies all, but this was already turning into an insanely long chapter, and it was a natural place for a break. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought. More to come shortly!<p> 


	10. Illusion and Dream

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Sailor Venus skidded to a halt as Terror raised his finger towards Sailor Moon; she was caught completely off guard. Where'd he come from? Why was Usagi just standing there? She dropped her gaze to the floor at her friend's feet and saw the problem; two more of the shadow hands from the stairwell were wrapped around her ankles, holding her tight. Usagi was struggling, but she couldn't get free.<p>

"I'm stuck!"

"Die, Serenity!" Venus imagined an evil smirk on Terror's face. If he even had a face under that stupid helmet.

Time itself seemed to slow down as Venus considered her options; a virtual list of possibilities ran through her mind; a quick Crescent Beam? No…she might get it off in time but it likely wouldn't do much damage. A Crescent Beam to the face, to blind him? Maybe it would force him to miss? No…it was too risky, she couldn't rely on 'maybes'. Any of her stronger attacks took too long to power up. What could she do? As she came to a decision - the only one that made sense - she realised she was already in motion.

Her body had worked out what to do long before her mind; this had happened once before, at D-Point. She'd pushed Usagi out of the way, becoming trapped herself. Things had been different back then, though. She hadn't really known Usagi; she'd just been saving her Princess. Now, she was saving her friend, and Venus had no second-thoughts about her decision; she just hoped it worked out a little better for her this time around.

Terror fired; a blast of violet energy lashed out from his fingertip, right at Sailor Moon. Venus idly thought it looked a little like her Crescent Beam…only purple and evil. It raced toward her friend, and Venus bit her bottom lip. She needed to be faster…taller…longer! She had a sudden idea, and fired a point blank Crescent Beam into the closest of the hands. It released its grip, and a second later Venus crashed into Sailor Moon. It was enough to knock her loose of the trap.

She felt a flash of relief. Everything was going to be alright. Usagi was safe, and she was…suddenly falling, a burning pain ripping through her left shoulder. It felt like someone had jammed a white-hot piece of metal into her flesh. Someone shrieked in pain, and she had a vague idea it was her. The floor rushed up to meet her, and she crashed into it with a dull thud. The world faded to black, as she heard Sailor Moon screaming her name.

"Venus!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon was vaguely aware of Mercury and Jupiter launching attacks at the Shadow-Knight as she crawled over to Venus. She rolled her over onto her back carefully. "Come on, Minako…" she whispered, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "Please…don't die." She saw Terror disappear out of the corner of her eye, relief setting in. At least no-one else would be hurt, for now.<p>

Venus' eyelids fluttered open, and she groaned. "Who's dying?" Mercury crouched over her, opening her computer and beginning a scan.

Moon felt a wave of relief rush over her. "Minako, you're alive!"

She heard Justice mutter something in English behind her; she thought it was 'Thank god'.

"Apparently so…" The blonde tried to sit up, but failed miserably. "Hey…does anyone have any aspirin?"

"Just keep still," Mercury ordered. She began scanning Venus with her computer.

Venus groaned again. "Yeah…okay. Good advice." She looked up at Moon, her wince slowly turning into a look of concern. "Are you okay, Usagi?"

Sailor Moon bowed her head. "I'm fine. Thanks to you." She felt pangs of guilt in her stomach. "I'm so sorr-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Usagi!" Venus interrupted angrily.

"But…it's my fault you got hurt!"

Venus rolled her eyes, her tone softening. "No, silly, it's my fault. I'm the idiot who decided to push you out of the way."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Stop it," Venus repeated. She finally managed to sit up, ignoring Mercury's hissed 'keep still'. "You feeling guilty about this isn't going to help. I saw you were in trouble and I acted; I didn't even have to think about it." Her lips curved up into a faint smile. "You're my friend, Usagi…and I love you. Focus on that, and let the rest of it go. Okay?"

Moon nodded slowly, returning a faint smile. "Okay."

"Good." Venus winced again as Mercury probed her shoulder. "God, Ami, it feels like you just shoved you whole finger into my shoulder!"

"Do you have any medical training?" Mercury asked sourly.

"Um…no?"

"Then please, shut up and let me examine you."

"Nice bedside manner there, doc," she pouted. She glanced up at Justice as he crouched down beside her, instantly smiling. "Hey, cutie. How're you doing?"

"I'm just peachy. You seem pretty lively yourself, considering you've got a pretty good sized hole in your shoulder."

"Can't let a little thing like this get me down," she replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, well…this is the second time in a week I've seen you bleed. Maybe you could try slowing down a little?"

She smiled sweetly. "Aww. Worried about me, are you?"

Sailor Moon just sighed. Venus was bleeding all over the floor and she was still the cheeriest one in the room. There was no slowing her down. She turned to face Mamoru, collapsing into his hug.

"Are you okay, Usako?"

"I'm fine. Really." _Because of Minako_, she added to herself.

"We need to be more careful. It looks like Terror's laid traps all over the place."

"Bastard," Jupiter muttered.

Mercury waved a hand in the air. "Does anyone have anything I could use as a bandage?"

Without a second thought, Justice tore several long strips of cloth from his cape and handed them over. "Try these."

"They should work nicely." She wrapped the makeshift bandages around Venus's shoulder and ribs, and sat back to take a look. "Okay. All done. Now...do you want to the good or bad news first?"

Venus thought about it. "Give me the bad news first."

"You've lost quite a bit of blood."

"That doesn't sound so bad. I can always make more, right?"

Mercury just pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sure. The good news is somehow, miraculously, the blast managed to miss anything even remotely vital. It scratched the bottom of your collarbone on the way through, but there's no sign of fractures or other damage. You're very lucky."

"Yay! So I can get up?"

"I see no reason why not…just take it slowly."

Jupiter leaned forward. "Here, Venus, I'll give you a hand."

The blonde stood with Jupiter's help and looked down, frowning. Moon knew what she was thinking right away; the black strips of cloth clashed horribly with her orange and white uniform.

"Well," Venus remarked sourly, "I'm not going to win any awards for my fashion sense…but it beats bleeding out. Thanks, Ami."

The blue-haired Senshi smiled. "Don't mention it." She glanced to Sailor Moon. "Now…you've got an important decision to make."

"I know," Moon sighed. "I've already made it." This wasn't going to go well. "Mako…I want you to escort Minako out of here. It's not safe for her in her present condition."

"What?" Venus protested. "No way! I'm coming with you guys!"

"I agree," Jupiter added. "We don't have time for this. Rei needs us!"

"Venus…" Justice began.

"Usagi, Corey…please. Don't make me sit this one out. Not while you're all fighting to save Rei."

Sailor Moon sighed in frustration. There was just no telling Minako. If she wanted to do something, she was going to do it, regardless of the consequences. It was really one of her more endearing qualities. Usually. "Okay, fine," she relented, "but you stay close to Jupiter. She'll keep an eye on you. Right, Mako?"

Jupiter nodded. "Of course."

"Alright. That settles it, then. I guess we've got no choice but to get back in there and continue up," Moon said, gesturing towards the stairwell.

Mercury leaned in to take one last look at Venus' shoulder. "Minako…do you think a sling might help with the pain at all?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably. "It is pretty sore. It couldn't hurt, at any rate."

All eyes turned to Justice.

"Oh, come on!" he complained, pointing at Mamoru. "He's got a cape too!"

* * *

><p>"Damn them!" Terror growled, pacing back and forth as he muttered to himself. Rei had determined that the mysterious Shadow-Knight was quick to change moods. She needed to keep him off-balance and distracted. That meant making him angry.<p>

"What's the matter? Your trap didn't work out the way you'd hoped?" she taunted. Anger was good. He'd already made it clear that she was important, so he couldn't hurt her. The angrier he got, the more likely he'd be to make a mistake. And that helped her friends.

His head snapped around. "On the contrary…your friend Sailor Venus is probably dead already."

Rei's heart skipped a beat. "You're lying." Minako couldn't be dead. She just…couldn't be.

"I'm afraid not," the Shadow-Knight answered, chuckling coldly. "I had Sailor Moon trapped, but Sailor Venus threw herself into the path of my blast at the last second. She was quite busy bleeding to death when I last saw her." He let out a long, content sigh. "It was almost…beautiful." The black aura surrounding him seemed to reach out towards her as he spoke.

Rei wanted to scream in frustration. Was the sick bastard actually feeding on her anger? She had to get a hold of herself; she couldn't afford to do anything that helped him. Perhaps she could get him talking instead? That was an idea. Time for a change in tactics.

"I have a question for you."

Terror cocked his head to the side, apparently surprised. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're so eager to kill us all," she said, forcing her voice to remain neutral. "You seem to know a lot about us, but we've never even met you before." She injected an air of frustration into her voice; she had to sell it, after all. "Even if we had, we probably wouldn't remember…we have barely any memories of our past lives anyway."

He scoffed. "You don't remember me because we haven't met. Not in this lifetime, anyway." It seemed he'd taken the bait. "You really have no knowledge of your past?"

"Not much, no. So tell me. Why do you and your lord hate us?"

"I can't tell you why he hates you…because I don't know. Lord Revenant is hardly forthcoming with his motivations. But as for myself…you represent the aristocracy. The nobility of the Moon Kingdom. That's why I despise you; you're the last of those I vowed to destroy."

Her eyes widened. "You know of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Indeed. I lived there," he replied.

Rei swallowed. "Why do you hate it so much?"

He laughed bitterly. "There it is. That same arrogance you had in the past. I'll have you know the Moon Kingdom was far more than a couple of hundred nobles holding fancy dress parties. It had its share of poor, commoners, farmers and blacksmiths…but you Senshi, up in your ivory tower…you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I told you…our memories of that time are-"

"For those on the outside, the Moon Kingdom was a utopia; beautiful old monuments and palaces, fountains, fancy balls every week…prosperity as far as the eye could see." His right hand slowly clenched into a fist. "But it was all a lie. It had fallen victim to the same fate that eventually befalls every great civilisation, in time – it grew too large…too fat and arrogant. Bureaucracy reigned supreme. Queen Serenity was nothing more than the nobility's puppet, and they kept a tight grip on her strings; she always danced to their tune." A bitter tone crept into his voice. "You Senshi were oblivious to the many problems facing the kingdom, or even worse; willfully ignorant."

Rei was disturbed by his comments. Luna and Artemis had never mentioned any of this before…but he had no reason to lie to her.

"Serenity…" he spat. "She ignored many injustices occurring in her kingdom. My own sister was one of them. She was raped and murdered by the son of a duke…and the bastard wasn't even arrested. There was 'a mistake' in the investigative process and the eye-witness testimony was 'lost'. I begged Serenity to get involved, to ensure that justice was done…but she did nothing. In the end, I tracked him down with the help of…" He trailed off. "Well, it's not important. My sister's killer died that night…and so did a little part of me. I began to loathe the Moon Kingdom…and its hypocrisy." His gaze turned to the sky, and the dim reflection of the moon in the morning sky. "I made the decision then and there…I would bring an end to the corruption of the Moon Kingdom, once and for all."

He turned back to face her. "I wasn't able to kill Queen Serenity – I couldn't bring her to justice for all those who suffered due to her failures. Fortunately, however, I've found her daughter…and she can repay her mother's debt with her own blood."

Rei stared back at him, chilled by his words. It was clear that he believed his own story, at the very least. That made him dangerous. Worse still…she was beginning to believe him as well. The shrine maiden had heard something in his voice she hadn't expected to; pain.

Another thought occurred to her; one she was curious about. "Is that why you hate Justice? Were the Guardian Knights nobles as well?"

"No!" He was suddenly angry again. "The Guardian Knights were of low-birth…they knew of the Kingdom's failings all too well. They were honourable warriors, trying to better the system for everyone. Unfortunately…it was an impossible task." He clenched a fist tightly. "Justice's betrayal strung me badly…seeing the Pretender reminded me how much I hate him!"

"Pretender...you keep calling him that. Why?"

"Because he isn't the real Justice."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I killed the real Justice, a thousand years ago!" Terror snapped.

Rei, shocked by the vitriol in his voice, stammered out a confession. "He's real…just like the rest of us."

"What?"

Rei worried she'd said too much, but he'd been honest with her so far. What harm would it do to tell him? "He was reborn here on Earth just like we were, though we don't understand why. We were told that he betrayed the Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom, so his presence here is a shock to us too."

His reaction surprised her. "Poor Justice…treated like a traitor by those he fights to protect." He turned to face her, his eyes flashing red beneath his helmet. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Sailor Mars."

"What secret?"

Terror leaned in close. "Justice remained loyal. He even turned on his fellow Guardian Knights, and stood at Serenity's side until the end." He laughed. "You've been treating him like a traitor all this time, when he's really Princess Serenity's most loyal protector!"

_But Luna and Artemis said… _"How do you know all of this?" Rei whispered. "Who are you, really?"

He chuckled. "I suppose there's no harm in you knowing my name now, in the end." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Call me Faith…"

* * *

><p>Justice cautiously led the group up the stairwell. Six floors so far, and no more attacks. He instantly regretted the thought; that was exactly how you got yourself into trouble. Usagi was behind him, flanked by Jupiter and Mercury. Tuxedo Kamen and Venus brought up the rear, her shoulder bound up in the makeshift sling Mercury had made from his cape. It wasn't broken, but the blast had gone right through the soft tissue beneath her collar bone, making for a painful injury. So far, it seemed that keeping it upright and immobile was helping with the pain. For that, he was glad. Seeing her lying on the floor, bleeding badly...that had really scared him.<p>

"Everyone okay?" he called, reaching another landing. _So begins floor seven_, he thought sourly.

"So far, so good," Sailor Moon replied.

He turned his attention back to the stairs, peering up at the next flight.

"I don't see anything ahead…this all seems a little too…easy." He stopped. There were no footsteps behind him anymore. He whirled about to find himself alone. "Hello?" Where had everyone gone? Justice dashed back to the flight below; there was nobody there, either. A chill ran down his spine. Somehow, he'd been separated from the others and he hadn't even noticed.

"Hello?!"

* * *

><p>"Corey?" Venus called.<p>

"Justice!" Jupiter added.

"Anything, Mercury?"

"Nothing…" The blue-haired Senshi shook her head slowly. "There was a faint energy reading a moment ago, but it disappeared almost immediately."

"How could this happen?" Sailor Moon pouted, turning to face the others. She started to sit. "One second he's there, the next he-" She fell through the stairs, disappearing from view.

"Usako!" Mamoru rushed forward, reaching after her. His hands hit the stairs and stopped. They were solid.

"Is anyone else getting really nervous?" Venus murmured.

Jupiter glanced sidelong at her. "At this point, I think it'd be strange if you weren't."

* * *

><p>Usagi blinked. She was...at the shrine? When had she gotten here? She looked up at the sky; it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. How she got here didn't really matter, did it?<p>

"Usagi!"

She turned to see her friends sitting on the steps of the main hall, and smiled. It was so good to see everyone. She hurried over and sat with them. As she glanced at Rei, she felt a strange sensation of…loss? That was odd.

"Did you bring it?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry…" Usagi frowned. "I don't…"

"The Silver Crystal," Rei reminded her, smiling.

"Oh…yes, of course." How silly of her. Today was the day she was handing it over to them. After all, she was just a clumsy, useless cry-baby…it would be safer with the other Senshi. She frowned again. How odd. Doubt had crept into her mind as soon as she'd finished that last thought. How had she gotten here? How long had she been here for? She'd been somewhere else a moment ago. She was sure of it.

"Usagi?" Minako asked. "Are we doing this, or what?"

"I don't…" Why was her mind so foggy? If she could only remember… "I suppose I have no choice."

"Great!" Ami chimed in. "You're doing the right thing, Usagi. This will be best for everyone."

"Definitely," Mako agreed. "Now that you're no longer going to be Sailor Moon, we won't have to worry about protecting you during fights. Nobody else will get hurt trying to save you."

"Yes…" Usagi whispered. Nobody else would be hurt because of her. She glanced at Minako. The blonde looked fine. The perfect picture of health. But wait…hadn't she been wounded a few minutes ago? Wounded…saving her life? But saving her from what? There were no enemies here.

"Usagi!"

She whirled about to see Luna standing behind her. "Oh, Luna? I was just…"

"Don't give them the Silver Crystal!" the cat shouted. "Think about it carefully, and you'll see that none of this is real!"

Usagi frowned. What an odd thing to say. Her friends weren't real? "Luna, I'm doing this so nobody else gets hurt protecting me. Don't you see? I have no choice!"

"Exactly," Rei agreed, smiling coldly. "You're just not cut out to be a Sailor Senshi."

"But what about all the people you've saved as Sailor Moon?" Luna objected. "Even the Senshi…they wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for you!"

"We wouldn't have died in the first place, if it weren't for you," Ami reminded her.

Usagi was torn. If she could only remember what she'd been doing! She turned away from all of them, staring at the Tokyo skyline.

"Usagi," Luna urged. "Remember what Minako told you! That's true friendship, not this farce!"

The blonde frowned again. What had Minako told her? Slowly, the words came to her. They were faint, like they were being shouted across a great distance.

_I saw you were in trouble, and I acted. I didn't even have to think about it. You're my friend, Usagi…and I love you. Focus on that, and let the rest of it go. Okay?_

Her gaze lingered on the distant Tokyo Skytree. There was something about that building…it was familiar. Had she just been there?

"Oops, too late!" Rei announced casually. "Looks like Minako just died."

Usagi spun around, eyes widening in horror. Blood was pouring from Minako's left shoulder. She looked down at it in confusion, before staring at Usagi with hurt eyes. "Usagi…I thought we were friends?" She collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Bravo, Usagi," Mako said sarcastically, standing and starting a slow clap, her fellow Senshi joining in. "You've gotten another one of us killed. That seems to be what you're best at."

"No…" Usagi whispered, backing away. This wasn't real. Minako wasn't dead, and her friends would never act like this towards her. The words Minako had spoken in her mind were the truth, even if she couldn't remember when or where she'd heard them. "My friends would never ask me to give up the Silver Crystal! They love me, and they'd never turn on me like this!"

"She's not going for it," Rei sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, well," Ami shrugged. "Looks like we'll just have to kill her!"

"Great," Mako agreed, cracking her knuckles. "I've been looking forward to tearing her pretty little face off ever since she got here!"

"You're not my friends!" Usagi screamed. "Get away from me!"

The faces of her 'friends' began to melt away, revealing black, featureless voids. Her eyes widened in fear. Constructs! She remembered! The Skytree…they were trying to rescue Rei! She'd fallen down somehow, and woken up here. She reached up to brush the brooch on her chest and realised she was Sailor Moon once more.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried. "Use your Tiare!"

Oh, yes. She had that back now. Confidence took over, and she raised her weapon before her.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Reality shattered around her, and she fell into darkness…

* * *

><p>"Sailor Moon!"<p>

She was shaken awake, and found herself lying face down on the sixteenth floor landing.

"Usako! Where have you been?"

"It was another trap," she whispered. It was hard to remember, fading like a nightmare. "You were all there…"

"We were?" Mercury asked, immediately opening her computer to check her friend's vitals.

"Yeah…you tried to take the Silver Crystal from me…"

"We would never do that," Jupiter said reassuringly. "You know that."

"I know that, but it was still creepy." As Mamoru helped her up, she glanced at Mercury, trying to suppress a shiver as she heard the words of her friend's doppelganger again. _Looks like we'll just have to kill her. _That had been…unpleasant. As she looked around at her friends, she noticed another absence.

"Uh, guys? I knew Corey was missing…but where's Minako?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hahaha, yes, Minako's fine! As if I would ever actually kill her! The poor girl's taken a beating though, I must admit. She needs a break. Speaking of breaks, it's time for another chapter break! This was getting very long again.<p>

Where's Minako disappeared to? Can they find Corey? Will they finally reach poor Rei? Stick around, the answers will be revealed (probably) next chapter!


	11. Fear Itself

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Minako blinked. She was sitting on her bed, at home. Her head felt strangely heavy and her left shoulder ached…but she couldn't remember why.<p>

"Mina…is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure, Artemis" she said with a frown. "I could've sworn I was…."

"Mina?" He waited patiently for her response.

Where had she been? What had she been doing? It felt like it was right there, right in the back of her mind…but it was no use; she couldn't remember. Oh, well. It couldn't have been very important, then. "It's nothing. I must have been daydreaming or something."

"It happens," he chuckled. "You always did have an active imagination." He dropped down off the bed and headed for the wardrobe. "So…it's your big date with Corey tonight, right? Figured out what you're going to wear?"

"No, I…I must've forgotten." That's right. Her date with Corey. She'd been looking forward to this all week. How could she have forgotten about it?

"Well, you'd better hurry. You don't want to be late."

"Right…" She winced as she pushed off the bed to stand, pain shooting through her left shoulder. Why did it hurt so much? Had she hurt it playing volleyball? That had to be it. Minako shook her head as she looked through her wardrobe. She couldn't think about anything except this date; it was probably just nerves. She came upon a nice, simple orange sundress, with white floral patterns, and held it up against herself. "What do you think of this one, Arty? It's cute, right?"

"Maybe you could pick something a little…spicier? Show off a little more skin?" Artemis suggested.

"What?" she shot back, blushing. "If anything you're usually telling me to cover up!"

"Well, I know you really like this guy," the cat winked. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I mean, come on…it's not like he's going to stick around for the intellectual conversation, right?"

She frowned. "What…?"

"Let's be honest, Mina. You're not particularly smart. You're shallow, materialistic...even your friends think you're borderline crazy. He's interested in you for the exact same reason guys always are. Because you're pretty." He shook his head sadly. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Mina, I'm just being realistic, because I know how much you like Corey. You've got to do something different this time, to keep him from leaving. I think you know what I mean."

His wink was somehow different than usual…there was cruelty behind it. She knew exactly what he meant, and that was…not something she had ever expected to hear him suggest. And creepy, for that matter. Artemis, telling her to…do that? There was something very wrong here. And yet, despite her misgivings, Minako felt a pang of genuine pain in her chest. These weren't just random observations he was making. These were her private fears…the ones she kept hidden deep down inside, that she never let anyone else see. Hearing them thrown at her was unsettling. "Artemis…why are you saying these things?"

"Because someone needs to tell you, Mina," he sneered. "God knows you're too stupid to work it out for yourself! You always act so bright and cheerful, but deep down inside you're just a sad, frightened little girl, desperately afraid of being alone. Running from guy to guy, dream to dream, doomed to an eternity without love! Just like Ace told you all those years ago!"

Minako could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of Ace's name. "Stop it…" Something was wrong. She shouldn't be here. Not to mention Artemis' behaviour. Come to think of it, he wasn't behaving much like Artemis at all. Was it because…he wasn't really Artemis? Her head started to hurt. There was something she had to do…something important. A crow? At the shrine? Why had she just thought of that?

"What's the matter, Minako? Does the truth hurt?" His tone was becoming nastier by the minute. "How's this for the truth! Nobody could ever truly love you! Your only redeeming quality is how well you fill out a dress!"

That sealed it. This wasn't Artemis. It couldn't be. Sure, he could be tough on her, and maybe a little overprotective sometimes, but this? No, he could never be this cruel.

Minako felt her pain fade, replaced with anger. This wasn't real. "I don't know who you are, but how dare you toy with an innocent girl's fears like this?!" She glanced down at her clenched fist. "While some of these things may be true, my Artemis would never just come out and say them!" A little guilt crept in, as she thought of him. "Sure, maybe I'm a little too hard on him sometimes, when he's really just looking out for me, but I know he loves me!"

He laughed mockingly. "Nobody loves you, Minako, and nobody ever will! Ace didn't love you, Alan didn't love, you, Motoki didn't love you, and Corey won't love you!" He grinned wildly. "In fact, you really have nothing left to live for. No hope at all. You should just kill yourself now. Put yourself out of everyone else's misery!"

She scoffed. "Oh, wow! If I didn't know you were a fake before then that would have done it!" She got right in his face. "You may not be Artemis, but right now you look like him, and I know for a fact that he _hates_ this!" She reached forward and flicked him on the nose. Her sense of victory quickly evaporated. It was replaced by fear as his face collapsed like a broken window, revealing a featureless black void. One of Terror's Constructs! She retreated quickly, until her back pressed against the wall.

"You're pathetic, Minako," it crowed. "He'll never love you!"

Pain exploded from her left shoulder, and she glanced down at it. She was now dressed as Sailor Venus, black bandages wrapped around her shoulder. Usagi! She'd been hurt diving to save Usagi! At the Skytree! She'd fallen backwards through a wall and lost consciousness! Determination set in. She didn't have time for this nonsense; Rei was in trouble! The Construct advanced on her slowly, its face a featureless mockery of Artemis. How dare it use her friend against her like this?!

"Sorry, Arty," she said sweetly, pointing her index finger right at the Construct's forehead.

"Crescent Beam!"

The world fell apart around her.

* * *

><p>"Venus! Wake up!"<p>

She groaned, waving whoever it was away with her good arm. "Five more minutes…"

"Minako!"

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling as she saw see a familiar face. "Usagi!"

"You're back!"

Venus sat up and Sailor Moon immediately wrapped her up in a hug. Her shoulder protested the contact but she dealt with it, lifting her good arm and placing it around Usagi's back. After her little journey to…wherever that had been, she needed a good hug. "I'm glad we were able to find you too, Usagi."

"Mercury says we somehow fell into some sort of…reality pocket?"

"Pocket reality," Mercury corrected idly, her visor down. "I'm reading several of them in the vicinity – now that I can see them, we should be able to avoid them."

"Great, 'cause I don't want to find myself in one of those," Jupiter observed.

Mamoru glanced down at Venus and Moon. "Seeing the way those two looked after reappearing, I'd agree."

"What did you see?" Moon asked Venus quietly, her chin resting on her right shoulder.

Minako relived her illusion with a shudder. "Something way too close to reality for my liking…let's just leave it at that."

"Okay." Moon reluctantly released her and helped her to her feet.

"Now we just need to find Corey."

Mercury opened her computer, frowning. "I'm sorry, Venus…I don't see any trace of him."

"But you didn't see Sailor Moon or Sailor Venus until they reappeared either," Jupiter pointed out.

"No…I didn't."

Moon sighed, and shared a knowing look with Minako. "Wherever he is, we can't help him. He has to face this alone."

* * *

><p>Corey opened his eyes.<p>

He was standing in a vast, circular room. His sword was in his hand, but he wasn't wearing his armour. How strange. A glowing chunk of crystal stood in the centre of the chamber, a dangerous looking sword embedded in the floor before it. He peered at it carefully. Was that…stone? A stone sword? He'd never seen anything like that before. His head felt heavy, like he was waking from a deep sleep. How had he gotten here?

"Corey…please…"

He turned to see Usagi standing behind him. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, with gold trim. Was this…Princess Serenity? It had to be. But why did she seem so afraid?

"Usagi?" He stepped towards her.

"Please…please don't do this!"

He glanced down, realising his sword was raised, pointed towards her. He took another step forward, and another. No matter how much he tried, his body wouldn't stop. What was happening? Why couldn't he control himself?

"I trust you…" she whispered.

Oh, no. He had a terrible idea of what was about to happen, but he couldn't stop himself. "Please! Selene, god, anybody! Stop this!"

His blade pierced her chest with almost no effort at all. Crimson droplets landed on his face and chest. Usagi's eyes widened in pain, before locking on his own; he saw hurt and confusion staring back at him. His sword slipped free from her chest, and she toppled backwards, collapsing to the floor.

"No! Usagi!" What had he done? Why had he done it? Why couldn't he stop himself?

His eyes locked on her crumpled form, her white dress now stained crimson. His sword fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a dull clang. He screamed in pain and frustration, falling forward onto his hands and knees, looking around the chamber; there were more bodies hanging from the walls. The Senshi, his family, Minako…all dead. He'd done this. It was his fault. He'd killed them. Murdered them. Betrayed them!

"No…" he breathed. He felt dizzy. "I wouldn't…" Hot tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Right at this moment, he felt completely alone.

"I warned you to keep your distance…but you just wouldn't listen."

He looked up to see Titus sitting beside Usagi's body. Why was he suddenly here?

"Titus…" he whispered. "This can't be real..."

"Poor Usagi here would beg to differ. Minako too."

Something was wrong. Why this room, strange yet familiar at the same time? Why was Titus here? Why was he focusing on Usagi and Minako over everyone else? The fog was beginning to lift.

"No." He had to calm down, think things over. "No, I reject this. Just like I reject my betrayal of Queen Serenity."

"Oh?" the cat asked sarcastically. "Did you somehow recover your memories when I wasn't looking?"

"No, but Selene, she said..." _Only a fool trusts blindly_. Is that what he'd been doing just now? Trusting blindly? His hand drifted down to his pocket, searching for a familiar chain.

"Selene said what?" Titus mocked. "She told you what you needed to hear, Corey, to get your head back on straight and focused!" He looked around at the bodies on the walls. "Well...she tried. You failed."

"No," Corey repeated, fishing the compass out of his pocket. It was spinning in circles again. "You're lying. None of this is real. Not the bodies, not this room. Not even you."

Titus scoffed. "That compass is broken. How you can be sure?"

"Broken?" He stared down at it. "Yes…that's what I thought at first, too. It was doing the exact same thing earlier, when we were attacked in…the stairwell!" The stairwell...at Tokyo Skytree. Terror had Rei, and they were trying to get to her. How had he forgotten that?

"Only it's not broken. It's trying to warn me, just like it was before, only I didn't understand. It's not spinning in circles randomly. It's telling me there's evil all around me!" He looked up at the 'cat', shaking his head. "This is all just an illusion. You're playing on my fears! Are you trying to drain me? Or is this some kind of game to you, meant to keep me distracted?"

"Corey..." Titus began, growing annoyed.

"Oh, shut up! You're not real! Let me talk to the man in charge already!"

Titus' fur slowly melted away, replaced with a feline-shaped Construct that rapidly grew in size, until it towered over him.

"That's a neat trick, but you screwed up! If you could hurt me in here, you wouldn't have wasted all this time with stupid tricks. You would have just killed me!" He stepped forward and got right up close to the Construct, face to featureless face. "Now, I'll repeat myself...let me talk to your boss!"

The Construct stared at him silently for several seconds, before blinking out of existence. A slow clap commenced behind him.

"Very perceptive...Justice."

Corey turned, finding Terror standing behind him. "Oh, so I've graduated from Pretender, have I?"

"Indeed. I've been having an interesting talk with Sailor Mars…about rebirth."

He ignored the taunt. "So, she's still alive, then?" That was the first bit of good news they'd had since they got here.

"But of course! She has a much greater destiny before her than simple death," Terror chuckled. "My lord Revenant is almost here...and he needs a body. Sailor Mars' unique…talents…make her an ideal candidate."

"Son of a bitch," Corey breathed. "That's why you took her!"

"Of course," Terror laughed. "Why else would I waste my time?"

"To set a trap for us, you moron!" Corey retorted. "That's what we figured, anyway!"

"Careful, Justice," Terror warned him. "We're having a nice, civil conversation…we wouldn't want to do anything to spoil that, would we?" He shrugged casually. "To your point, it has worked out rather well, I admit. Lord Revenant gets his body, and I get revenge on Serenity - through her daughter. Two birds with one stone." He pointed at Corey and chuckled. "Getting to kill you again is just a bonus."

What did he mean by that? "Again?"

"Yes...I think I'm going to enjoy it even more than the last time!" His eyes gleamed red behind his helmet. "I'm curious, though…have you worked out who I am yet? I've given you plenty of hints…"

Corey finally understood. The familiar armour, Terror's knowledge of Justice's past, Selene's warning about Titus and his lies...there were only two people Terror could be.

"Are you Honour or Faith?"

"Ah...you've finally put it all together. Good…that makes this all the more entertaining…_brother_." He performed a sweeping bow. "Justice and Faith…reunited at last. I'm getting tingles."

Rei was still alive, and he now knew Terror's true identity. Pretty successful talk. "Cut the crap. You've told me everything I needed to know, which means this little chat's just about run its course. How about you let me out of here now so I can come upstairs and kick your ass?"

"This new you certainly doesn't lack for confidence," Terror laughed, "as foolish as it may be." He shook his head slowly. "I think I'll leave you exactly where you are for now…I wouldn't want you spoiling the fun for your friends."

He blinked out of existence, leaving Corey alone. Everything was gone, except the room...this oddly familiar room. He'd knew he'd never been here…but still he recognised it. Was this a memory from his past, slipping through Titus' block? Perhaps. It didn't really matter right now. He had to escape it and find his way back to the others. He considered his options. How? There was nobody to fight, no visible doors in or out. He looked down at his sword, then up at the massive crystal structure in the centre of the chamber.

He bent to pick up his sword. "When in doubt, start breaking things. Time to find the others!"

With a slash of his sword, he sent a crescent blade of energy flying into the tower. It cracked, and exploded in a blinding white flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Corey!"<p>

He opened his eyes to see Venus, Moon and the others crouching beside him.

"We found you!" Venus said, leaning down and hugging him without a thought. He locked up for a moment, but quickly relaxed and gently put his arm around her back. It felt nice. His only regret was he couldn't actually feel through his armour.

"Yeah, you did," he replied, returning her smile. The image of her bloodied corpse popped into his mind for a brief moment, before he could suppress it. No. That would never happen. Never.

"You saw things too?" Usagi asked, her expression suggesting she knew the answer already.

"Yeah," he replied, giving Mamoru a friendly nod. "But once I realised it was all an illusion, I was able take control, to a degree. I called Terror out."

"You spoke with him?" Jupiter asked, sounding suspicious.

"Yeah," he admitted. Gently prying himself lose from Venus' grip, he sat up slowly. How long would he have to put up with this suspicion? As long as it took, he decided. Repairing that rift continued now. They had every right to know what he'd learned. "He used to be the Guardian Knight of Faith…my former comrade."

"What!?" Venus was shocked.

"How is that possible?" Jupiter demanded.

Mercury's response was a bit more scientific. "That makes him more than a thousand year old…"

"Well, I don't understand the logistics involved, but it's him. He admitted it." Justice looked around. "Incidentally, he wants to kill me. And Usagi."

"What did I ever do to him?" Usagi sputtered, looking worried.

"Nothing. You're just paying your mother's debt, in his eyes."

"Oh…" She looked distraught.

"We won't let him hurt you, Usagi," Mercury assured her.

Venus flashed a grin. "No chance."

"Wait a minute," Jupiter interrupted, looking right at Corey. "He wants to kill you? His old running buddy. Why?"

"I don't know," Corey admitted. "I'd tell you I was right all along, and I didn't betray anybody…but I can't prove that."

"No," Jupiter said flatly. "You can't." She looked at the floor and fidgeted. "But…I'll admit, it's starting to look that way."

The others began talking amongst themselves, about their next move. Venus remained with him, however. She placed her hand gently on his forearm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I'm fine. It just seems like every time I get some answers, they only lead to more questions."

"You'll work everything out in the end," Venus said softly. "I know it."

"Thanks, Minako."

Sailor Mercury's computer emitted a sudden frantic beeping. She dropped her visor again and stared at it, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked nervously.

The blue-haired Senshi looked up, definitely worried. "There's some kind of powerful force approaching the tower from above! Whatever it is, it's strong!"

"Shit!" Corey swore. "It's the Revenant Knight! He's coming to take over Rei's body!"

"What?" Moon wailed. "Why didn't you say so before? We've gotta get to her now!"

"But how?" Jupiter demanded. "Every time we try the stairs, something bad happens. Terror's got traps all over the place!"

Mamoru looked at the elevator doors thoughtfully. "Sailor Mercury…you said the elevator was trapped, right?"

"Yes. The cables had been altered somehow."

"What about the shaft itself?"

Corey groaned. "I know what you're thinking, Top Hat, but we'll be awfully exposed if something bad goes down in there."

Venus stared at the doors for a moment, before groaning loudly. "Oh, crap."

"What'd I miss?" Sailor Moon asked, confused.

"We're going up the shaft," Corey muttered.

She stared at Mamoru for a moment, considering it, then nodded. "It's a good plan. We have to take the risk. Rei's up there, with Terror. If this 'Revenant Knight' is here too, then she's in serious trouble!"

"You're right," Jupiter agreed. "We have to try." She shot Venus an apologetic look. "No offense, Venus, but you don't exactly look like you're up to the climb."

"I…" She bowed her head. "You're right. I'm not. I'll…have to stay here."

"No, you won't." All eyes turned to Justice. "I'm not leaving you down here by yourself. It's not safe." He turned his back to her and dropped to one knee. "Climb on."

He could hear the doubt in her voice. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on, Minako, you're tiny; I'm already carrying all this armour. I'll barely notice you."

She sighed. "Alright…if you think so." She gingerly climbed onto his back, wrapping her good arm around his shoulders. "Okay…I think I'm good."

Sailor Moon seemed uncertain. "Venus…"

"Usagi." Corey shook his head. "She's safer with us than she'd be trying to get out on her own."

"Just don't drop me," Venus ordered.

"Oh, ye of little faith," he muttered in English.

She tapped him on the top of his helmet and replied in kind. "I speak perfect English, remember?"

"…damn it."

Jupiter stepped forward and began trying to pry the doors apart. Mamoru stepped in to give her a hand, and slowly but surely they opened.

"Wow…" Sailor Moon said, stepping forward and looking down. "That's a long way to fall…"

"You'll be fine, Usako," Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "If you do fall, I'll be there to catch you."

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, blushing slightly.

"Less chatting, more climbing!" Jupiter snapped, reaching into the shaft and feeling for the emergency ladder. She gripped it and swung out over the void, landing on one of the rungs. "Let's go save Rei!"

Sailor Moon followed, with Mamoru close behind. Mercury went next, followed by Justice, Venus riding on his back. He made the mistake of looking up as he grabbed for the next rung and caught an eyeful of Sailor Mercury's backside. His head snapped back down immediately, focusing on the ladder in front of him. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he realised for the first time that their skirts really didn't cover a whole lot. Especially from this angle.

Venus bopped him on the head for a second time. "I saw that! Eyes front, mister!"

Corey sighed quietly. He was beginning to develop a lot more sympathy for Artemis.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is. This one took a lot of work to get the flow just right, so I hope you enjoyed it! Things are heating up now, on the way to the big finale! More to come shortly.<p> 


	12. Arrival

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Titus stared blankly at the distant Tokyo Skytree, watching as the mass of swirling black clouds approached from the sky above.<p>

"The Revenant Knight..." he murmured. "I've been waiting for this day for a thousand years...and now that it's finally here, Corey's not ready."

"Did you say something, Titus?"

The ginger cat turned to face Artemis, setting his face in an expression of worry. "I was just sending everyone my positive thoughts!."

"I know how you feel. I hate not being there with them."

"They're strong," Luna said. "Stronger than they've ever been."

"And they have Corey with them," Titus added. "He'll do everything in his power to protect them."

"For all the good that will do," Artemis muttered. "He hasn't looked that good the last few times we've seen him in action."

"He hasn't even begun to approach his potential," Titus said quietly, turning to stare at the cloud again. A flash of lightning lit it up, and a laughing face flickered in existence against the dark backdrop.

"I hope that's true," Luna shivered, "because I suddenly have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>Justice climbed, staring straight ahead at the ladder in front of him. Sailor Mercury was above him, while Sailor Venus was on his back. He was letting Venus navigate for him after his earlier 'visual mishap'. She hadn't let him live that one down.<p>

"You okay?" she asked, resting her chin on his pauldron.

"Sure. No complaints."

"Oh. You're kind of quiet."

He resisted the urge to shrug; he wouldn't want to throw her off. "Guess I just had nothing to say. How about you? Comfy back there?"

"Absolutely," she giggled. "This is the only way to travel."

"Well, for safety reasons, please ensure you keep your arms around the Corey at all times," he deadpanned.

"And I thought you didn't know how to flirt!"

"I was rusty! It took me a little while to get back into my groove."

"I bet…" She paused. "Hold up, you're about to hit Mercury's foot!"

He heard voices from above; Sailors Moon and Jupiter.

"What is it, Jupiter?"

"I don't know...I thought I saw something moving around above us."

"What kind of 'something'?" Mamoru asked.

"I didn't get a good look. Hang on."

Moon sounded nervous. "I don't like the sound of that."

"What's going on?" he called up.

"I'm not sure...dammit, look out!"

Risking Venus' wrath, Corey leaned around Mercury and looked up...just as Sailor Moon plummeted past him, screaming.

* * *

><p>"It won't be long now, Sailor Mars."<p>

Rei pulled at her restraints, straining her neck as she struggled to see the approaching cloud. It was a swirling mass of black, lit up by flashes of red and purple lightning. The Revenant Knight's sudden proximity had her growing nervous. Where were the others?

A news helicopter flew past, swinging wildly in the wind. Were they crazy, getting this close?

"I pity you," Terror said idly. "To die slowly, crushed inside your own mind...it's not a very fitting end for a warrior. No matter my feelings towards you."

Rei was growing desperate. "You don't have to do this..."

His helmet stared blankly into her eyes. "Yes…I do. I am what I am, Sailor Mars. My path is already laid out before me."

"Sailor Moon...she could heal you..."

His anger exploded towards her. "I would rather die than accept her help!" He lashed out with his hand, gripping her cheeks between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't mistake my candour for regret! I made my choice a long time ago, Senshi, and I will happily live with the consequences!"

She fixed him with a furious glare. "Good! Because Sailor Moon's going to blast you into dust!"

Terror just shook his head. "She's welcome to try." He summoned a large group of Constructs with a wave of his hand. "Find the Senshi, wherever they're hiding. Kill them, and bring me Sailor Moon's crystal!"

Rei watched them bound off, feeling her anger starting to burn. Whatever his grievances, whatever the pain he'd been through, none of it mattered. They were going to have to kill him.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure…dammit, look out!"<p>

Sailor Moon saw them about the same time Jupiter yelled out; Constructs, skittering down the sides of the shaft on all fours like nightmarish spiders. She barely had time to react before one slammed into her, knocking her off the ladder and sending her plummeting down the shaft with a startled scream. She reached out frantically for anything to slow her fall, but the inside of the shaft was too smooth and she was too far away from the ladder to reach it.

"Usako!"

She looked up and saw Mamoru falling after her, his hand extended. She could almost…no, he was just out of reach. His fingertips brushed hers, and she felt his strength, even through that briefest of touches. An idea popped into her head, and she concentrated, willing her wings to flare open just a little. It worked; her descent slowed a fraction and Mamoru was able to grab her hand.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled.

Mamoru produced his cane and held it up horizontally. It extended, scraping against the walls of the shaft several times before wedging, halting their fall. She looked up at him, nervous energy escaping in a small laugh.

"Thanks!"

"I told you I'd be there to catch you, Usako," he replied with a wink.

The sounds of fighting drifted down from above…

* * *

><p>"Crescent Beam!" Venus blew a hole through one of the Constructs' heads with a well-placed shot, momentarily forgetting her precarious position. She let out an inadvertent shriek of fear as she started to slip off Corey's back. He shifted beneath her, reaching back to grab her, and she shrieked again in surprise.<p>

Despite the situation, she felt her cheeks start to burn. "Uh…if you were going for my back, it's a little higher!"

"Sorry!" She thought he sounded nervous. His hand quickly slid up into the small of her back; she used the additional support to pull herself back onto the relative safety of his shoulders. A fight in a confined space like an elevator shaft was bad enough. Having to hold onto someone else while they climbed a ladder, _and _defend yourself at the same time? That was madness! Above her, Jupiter fired off a bolt of lightning, frying one of the Constructs; they were the smallest type they'd seen yet, thin and lanky. Maybe they were scouts?

Mercury swung around off the ladder rather acrobatically, placing a kick right to the face of another Construct, sending it sailing down the shaft. She followed up by hurling a ball of ice that shattered in the face of another, dusting it immediately.

"Go, Mercury!" she cheered. Her excitement was short-lived as another Construct dove right at her. Corey suddenly swung around, and she tightened her grip to avoid falling off him. His left pauldron hit the wall, shaking her, as his right hand brought his sword up in a cut towards the Construct. It hit the wall below them and separated at its midsection, beginning a long fall towards the bottom.

"Still with me?" he called back to her.

"I'm fine, cutie, but maybe you could warn me the next time you're going to do that?"

"Noted!"

Three more Constructs had Jupiter surrounded. They were slashing toward her, almost tauntingly.

"Leave her alone!" The voice came from below them. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Sailor Moon's attack raced up from below - narrowly avoiding them - and blasted the remaining Constructs into dust. Venus absently felt around and groaned. Now her skirt was torn too, courtesy of Sailor Moon's attack. What a day.

She glanced down, seeing Moon and Tuxedo Kamen climbing back up towards them.

"Is everyone okay?" Moon asked.

"We're still here!" Mercury called back.

"Hey! What the hell?!" That was Jupiter!

Venus looked up and froze. Terror was hanging half out of the wall, arms wrapped around Jupiter's neck.

"You're coming with me!" he announced, hauling the struggling Senshi off the ladder and backwards through the wall.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried.

Mercury hurriedly climbed the ladder, reaching out to brush her hand over the wall. "It's no use, the wall is-"

His hand snatched out, grabbing her by the wrist. She cried out in surprise as he hauled her through.

"Let's see what you two fear the most!" he laughed, disappearing from view.

"Mercury!" Venus whispered, feeling her stomach plummet. "We have to find them!"

"No!" Sailor Moon declared. "We can't help them. Not from here, anyway. We need to keep climbing!"

"Sailor Moon is right, Venus" Mamoru agreed. "We know what they're likely going to go through, and we can't help them. We have to focus on getting to the top. Rei needs our help too."

Venus saw Corey's helmet move as he glanced up at the wall. "They'll just have to work it out for themselves."

* * *

><p>"Mercury?"<p>

Ami blinked. That was odd. She could have sworn she'd just…no, she couldn't remember. They were climbing the elevator shaft. That's right.

"Mercury!" She looked down to see Venus watching her, worried. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, you seem out of it." Jupiter was above her on the ladder. That wasn't right…or was it? Where else would she be?

"I'm fine," she answered. "Sorry…I must have zoned out!"

"Hey, it happens!" Venus said, winking up at her. "Trust me, I'm great at it!"

"Guys, can we start moving, please?" Sailor Moon called. "We need to reach Rei!"

"Yes, we do!" Jupiter agreed, heading up again.

Mercury followed, and she heard the faint clank of Justice's armour as he followed below her. Within minutes, they were at the observation deck's level.

Jupiter reached out, carefully prying the doors open just enough to peer through. "Mercury…what does your computer have to say?"

She ran a quick scan. "Several Constructs…no sign of Terror. It doesn't look like he's in there."

"Are you sure?" Venus asked. She sounded dubious.

"He's not showing up on my scans," Mercury replied. "But he always has before."

"Good enough for me," Jupiter grunted, forcing the doors all the way open and pulling herself up. "Let's go!"

Mercury followed her, swinging off the ladder and into the foyer outside the observation deck. The sight that greeted her froze her in her tracks. Rei stood at the head of a horde of Constructs, only it wasn't Rei anymore. Her eyes glowed ruby red, and she wore a decidedly unsettling smile on her face.

"Welcome…Sailor Senshi."

"Rei!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Mercury…you said we had time!"

"I…" Oh, no. Had she made a mistake? How was that possible?

"She also told you I wasn't here!" Mercury spun around just in time to see Terror blink into existence behind Sailor Moon. With a sickening squelch, he impaled her right through the back, the point of his weapon emerging from her chest.

"Usako!" Mamoru cried.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury screamed.

_I failed her!_

* * *

><p>Makoto sat in frustrated silence as Minako babbled on and on about how much fun she was having dating Corey. She wasn't sure how long she'd been here, but it felt like forever. The blonde was gushing about how great everything was, how interesting Corey was when he finally opened up to her.<p>

_She stole him from you…just like before. The prettier girls always steal the guys you like away…_

Makoto frowned. That was an odd thought. She didn't even like Corey. Not that way. She'd agreed with Usagi that one time that he was 'cute'.

_No matter how hard you try, they never see you as a potential romance…they only see your pretty friends..._

Something was wrong. These weren't her thoughts. It was like someone whispering inside her head, using her voice. But the words were foreign.

"Mako?"

She snapped out of it and looked up at Minako. "Sorry, what was that?"

She blonde smiled widely and tapped her fingers together thoughtfully. "I asked when you thought you might get a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Makoto replied, shrugging. "When it happens, I suppose."

"My money's on never."

Makoto frowned again. What?

"I mean, as soon as you find someone interesting, you'll just lose him to someone like me," Minako continued, annoyingly cheerful. "Men want petite, feminine women…cute, girly ones like me." Her smile became somewhat mocking. "Not tall, strong, girls like you. They want to feel like they're needed, to protect us…they're put off by your strength and size. You're going to be alone forever."

That little exchange proved it. There was something wrong here. Minako was a lot of things, crazy chief among them, but a mean-spirited bitch? No. Was she supposed to be scared by all this? Was that it? Yes…the elevator shaft. Someone had her around the neck…Terror! He pulled her away from the others. Now this made sense…this was her illusion…just like Usagi and Minako's earlier. She snorted derisively. It was pretty pathetic.

"Are you even listening to me?" the blonde asked mockingly.

"Oh, shut up," Makoto sighed, leaning over the table and punching Minako right in the face. She broke apart like glass, revealing a Construct underneath. "There's the real you!"

She slid out of the booth, noticing for the first time that the arcade was deserted around her. How hadn't she seen this all sooner?

"I can't believe you managed to fool the others," she scoffed. "That was pathetic. I'm scared of never finding love? That anytime I do, someone prettier and more 'feminine' will come along and steal him? Really? I've got a newsflash for you. I don't need a man in my life to be happy! Just like I don't resent my friends for finding happiness! I don't know where you pulled that garbage from, but this illusion has failed completely!"

"Interesting…"

She whirled about, finding the self-proclaimed Shadow-Knight standing behind her, arms folded across his chest. As she glanced down, she saw that she wore her Senshi uniform once more. It seemed he was admitting defeat.

"I thought for sure this was your personal fear…" he admitted. "It was the only thing I could find. All of your friends had something, deep down inside that they hid from the outside world, even from each other. But you…you appear to genuinely fear nothing."

"Certainly not you," she snapped.

"Your confidence is admirable. Foolish…but admirable."

"We'll see." Jupiter adopted a defensive stance, arms out in front of her body.

"Are you really challenging me to a fight in my own domain?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"What's the matter?" she taunted. "You're not _scared_, are you?"

Terror responded by launching himself towards her, swinging a gauntlet-clad fist at her head. The brunette ducked under it easily and summoned a ring of lightning around her fist, hammering it into his ribs. She followed up with a quick strike to the area over his kidneys, shocking him a second time.

Terror actually backed away. "Impressive…you are much stronger than I gave you credit for."

"I haven't even gotten started yet," she assured him. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She slung the crackling disc right at him, hitting him in the face. As he recoiled, apparently blinded, she leapt at him, aiming a powerful kick right at the side of his helmet. It connected with bone-crushing force…and shattered the helmet, revealing a Construct beneath. "What? Even you're not real?!"

It screeched at her, swinging its claws. She blocked the strike and slammed it into the floor with a hip-toss, stomping on its face for good measure. It turned to dust, and the world around her collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Mercury, how could you make this kind of mistake?" Venus screamed, cradling Sailor Moon's body in her arms. "Rei's lost to us, and now Usagi's dead, because you failed!"<p>

"What good are you?" Jupiter asked coldly. "You're no use in a fight! You're powers are weak! We spend half our time keeping an eye on you!"

"I…" She felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I don't know what happened…the data…"

"You and your damned data!" Venus yelled. "What good is it now? You're useless, Ami!"

She knew they were right. She was the weakest Senshi; no use in a real fight. Her powers were barely enough to keep herself safe. She didn't have the raw power of Jupiter, the finesse of Venus, or the spirit of Mars. And Sailor Moon was already in a league of her own. At least she was…before she'd gotten her killed.

"Don't listen to them, Ami!"

Mercury turned slowly to see…Sailor Jupiter? She looked back at the other Senshi, seeing the other Sailor Jupiter staring at the newcomer with…was that fear?

"They're not our friends!" Jupiter stepped forward and placed her hands on Mercury's shoulders, turning her to look into her eyes. "You're trapped in an illusion, just like Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were. Terror's using your deepest fears against you!"

"No…" Mercury whispered. "They're right…"

"Listen to me!" Jupiter said firmly, placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head up. "They're wrong! You're not weak, Ami. You're as strong as any of us are. Maybe your powers aren't purely offensive, but they're no less important! And you're so smart, Ami! How many times have you saved us all, just with your mind?" She smiled. "Don't buy into Terror's lies. We love you, Ami, and we need you. Don't ever forget that."

The fog began to lift from her mind, and the blue-haired Senshi smiled faintly in return. "Thanks, Mako…I almost did."

"Hey!" Venus interrupted. "How dare you just turn up here uninvited and spoil our fun? That's so rude!"

"And if there's one thing I can't stand, it's rudeness!" not-Jupiter growled, pounding a fist into her palm.

With a ragged, rattling breath, Sailor Moon sat up, and turned limply to face them, staring out of hollow eyes. "In the name of the moon…I'll murder you!"

Jupiter turned back to Mercury, laughing. "You see? He's got nothing left but cheap tricks!"

"I do. I see it now!" Mercury was growing angry. She'd nearly let him manipulate her into giving up. He'd used her friends against her. Her friends who loved her, and would never turn on her like that. It was unforgivable! "You know how to break out of here, I presume?"

"Oh, yeah. Just follow my lead," Jupiter grinned. She turned and pointed a finger at their 'friends'. "You guys are toast!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The world imploded around them with a deafening crash.

* * *

><p>Jupiter opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on the floor, beside the open elevator shaft. Mercury lay beside her, slowly stirring. With a groan, she pushed herself up to her knees. Her eyes widened as she realised where they were.<p>

"I'll be damned," she muttered. Ahead of her, Sailors Moon and Venus were crouched at the door to the observation deck, peering through. Tuxedo Kamen and Justice stood behind them. She helped Mercury up and the approached the others.

"Guys-"

Justice whirled about, his sword stopping mere inches from Jupiter's throat. "Jupiter! Mercury!" he said, sounding surprised. "When did you-"

"Just now," Jupiter answered, gesturing towards the sword with a frown.

"Oh, right!" He lowered the blade, returning it to his side.

"Mako, Ami!" Moon crashed into her, pulling them both in for a big hug. "You're alright!"

"Yes," Mercury agreed, returning the hug. "We're fine."

"Terror tried his little tricks on us, but it didn't work out so well for him." Jupiter said, smirking.

Venus smiled towards them. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

Mamoru nodded to them both. "Welcome back."

"Thanks everyone," Mercury said, motioning to the doors. "So…we're finally here."

Venus nodded. "And it's fairly safe to assume Terror is expecting us."

"Almost certainly," Justice agreed. "Not that it matters…we're almost out of time."

Mercury consulted her computer. "There's some kind of storm raging outside…the readings are intensely powerful. I think the Revenant Knight is here…"

"Then we need to get in there!" Sailor Moon summoned her Tiare and marched towards the door. "Let's go save Rei!"

* * *

><p>Rei looked up at the sky above her, shivering. Hate and anger washed over her like waves, and her stomach lurched. She thought she caught a glimpse of a face in the cloud, smiling down at her. Red lightning lashed the tower around her, and she felt genuine terror. She was going to be possessed. The Revenant Knight was going to use her body to kill her friends. The thought horrified her.<p>

"Give Rei back to us! Now!"

Her head wrenched over towards the doors to the room. Sailor Moon had physically kicked them open and was standing in the doorway, flanked by the others; Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Tuxedo Kamen and Justice. But there was no sign of the Outer Senshi. Had they abandoned them again?

"Sailor Moon…I wondered if you'd make it here in time for the show," Terror chuckled, blinking into existence beside Rei. "You all look terrible. Did you have some difficulty getting here?"

Rei had to agree with his assessment. They were all scuffed and bruised, missing pieces of their uniforms, while Justice's cape was in tatters. Venus looked the worst by far; her left arm was in a makeshift sling, and she was quite pale. The determined look on her face was very familiar, however. It was the same look they'd all worn many times before. Sailor Moon stepped forward and pointed her Tiare right at Terror.

"Get out of our way! This ends here."

Rei couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at Terror. "Oh, wow! If she's mad enough to skip her speech, you're in serious trouble!"

"The only one in trouble here is you!" he roared. His finger stabbed towards Sailor Moon. "Kill them all, my Constructs!"

Sailor Moon dove out of the way as a Blade-Construct smashed into the floor where'd she'd just been standing. She remembered these ones; they were tougher than the others. But she didn't have time for a long, drawn out fight. Rei needed her!

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Golden light lashed out, as she willed the attack to be even stronger than usual. It disintegrated the Construct in an instant, and she suppressed a squeal of delight. That would hardly be professional, after all! Another Construct leapt at her from the side and she rolled under it's swing. It ended up behind her, and she instinctively swung her Tiare like a club, smashing it into the Construct's head and knocking it to the floor. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" It collapsed into dust.

"Sailor Moon!" Rei screamed. "I can see you're all busy…but could one of you please get me down from here?!"

The blonde immediately took a step towards her friend. A blast of purple fire slammed into her from the side; she screamed in pain, landing awkwardly on her knees.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take her," Terror growled. "Lord Revenant would be most displeased." He summoned another ball of fire, letting it build in his hand. "I've waited a long time for this…"

"And you're going to keep on waiting!" Venus' golden chain slammed into the side of his head, knocking him off balance. "Go, Sailor Moon! I've got this!"

Moon managed to make it to her feet. "No, Venus, it's too dangerous!"

"Worry about yourself, fool!" Terror launched himself towards her with incredible speed and buried his armour-clad fist in her stomach. She felt the air being driven out of her lungs and collapsed to her knees again as waves of nausea rolled over her. A shadow fell over her as Terror approached.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

He caught Venus' chain in mid-air as it lashed out towards him, letting it wrap around his hand. With almost no effort at all he pulled her towards him. The surprised blonde let out a shriek as she was was pulled through the air, colliding face-first with his forearm. She hit the floor and lay still.

"Venus…" Moon whispered, struggling to stand. Her vision blurred in and out of focus; he'd hit her so hard it felt like she was going to be sick.

"I could kill her right now," Terror said tauntingly. "Would you like that, Princess? Would you like me to burn your friend to ash as you watch?"

"Please," she begged, summoning the strength to rise to her feet. "You want me…leave her alone!"

"But it will cause you pain-" Tuxedo Kamen crashed into Terror from the side, struggling with the armoured man. Terror kneed him in the stomach, knocking Mamoru back. Terror extended his hand and a large, dangerous looking spear appeared; it had an axe-head and a spike on the tip. He swung it around before him, gripping it in both hands. Mamoru willed his cane into existence and moved to stand between the Shadow-Knight and Sailor Moon.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"You won't be able to stop me!" Terror crowed, swinging his weapon. His attack seemed to overpower Mamoru almost immediately, the impact against his cane knocking the tuxedo-clad man to the side. They exchanged several more blows, and there was no doubt about it; Tuxedo Kamen was outmatched.

"I can't best you…" Mamoru admitted, breathing heavily.

"Lower your weapon," Terror sneered. "I'll make your death quick."

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind. I meant, I can't best you like this…" His tuxedo shimmered out of existence, replaced with his own suit of black armour; Prince Endymion of Earth now stood before the Shadow-Knight. He drew his sword. "Like this, though? I think so!"

* * *

><p>Justice whirled, lopping the head off another Construct. He watched as Sailors Mercury and Jupiter double-teamed another of the large Blade-Constructs. Mercury shrouded it in fog before Jupiter blasted it with some kind of electricity dragon. He shook his head; their attacks were certainly creative. He realised Venus was no longer with them. Where'd she gotten to? She'd been right beside him a moment ago.<p>

"And you're going to keep on waiting! Go, Sailor Moon! I've got this!"

He turned at the sound of her voice to see her strike Terror with her chain. What the hell was she doing? She was in no condition to face off against him! The Shadow-Knight completely ignored her anyway, driving himself forward and striking Sailor Moon hard. Justice took a hurried step in her direction…and was tackled by two more Constructs. They wrapped around him, scratching at his armour furiously.

"Get the hell off me!" he shouted, tearing one of them off and driving it into the floor with enough force to crush its head. A moment later, the other one found itself sailing through the nearby window on a one-way trip to the ground. Where was Sailor Moon? There she was…she was barely standing, gasping for breath. Venus was lying on the floor, and she wasn't moving. _Please_, he thought desperately, _let her be okay! _A familiar looking man in black armour was fighting Terror, who was now carrying a…halberd? Yes...that was its name. The weapon was oddly familiar to him. Of course. Faith had fought him in the past…it would make sense that he'd use the same weapon.

"Jupiter!" he called. "I'm going to help Sailor Moon and…that guy!"

"Endymion!" she offered helpfully, blasting another Construct with a ball of lightning.

Endymion. The name seemed familiar, but in what was becoming an all-too-common occurrence, he couldn't remember why. He rushed towards the combatants, falling to one knee as a massive thunder-like boom reverberated through the tower, shaking everything.

"Sailor Moon!" he called.

"Get…to Rei!" she wheezed. "Please! Save her!"

"No, you need help!" he protested.

"Mamoru can handle it. Save Rei! That's an order!"

He turned back to Mercury and Jupiter; they were holding off the remaining Constructs, and couldn't get free in time. Mamoru had his hands full with Terror. He seemed to be holding his own but he wouldn't be able to break off easily. Venus was still out; he was relieved to see her chest rising and falling steadily. Usagi was right. He was Rei's only option.

"Alright…" he agreed reluctantly, sheathing his sword and rushing towards the trapped girl.

He heard Sailor Moon speaking as he left her behind. "…need you, now!"

"Rei!" he called, sliding to a stop beside her.

"It took you long enough!" she snapped, looking up anxiously at the sky.

"I'm glad to see you too," he muttered, pulling at her restraints. It was no use; they were stuck tight, maybe even magical. Could he just pry them out of the pillar? "Hold still!"

"Yeah, like I'm going anywhere!"

He drew his sword and drove it into the pillar itself, between her hand and the binding.

"Hey! Be careful with that thing!"

"Do you want me to get you out of here or not?" he shot back.

She nodded. "Point taken."

He groaned with the strain as he pushed down on the sword, trying to lever the restraint up and out of the concrete. With a reluctant groan, the bolts snapped free, releasing Rei's left hand. He quickly moved around to her right side.

"Get away from her!" he heard Terror roar.

He looked up; 'Endymion' was lying on the ground, his sword knocked from his hand, and the Shadow-Knight was running right at him.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Twin globes of energy, one amber and one aqua, slammed into Terror's chestplate, catching him completely by surprise. He was sent flying back by the impact, smashing through a wall.

"Invited by a new age, Sailor Uranus, acting beautifully!"

"Likewise, invited by a new age, Sailor Neptune, acting elegantly!"

"My guardian is the planet of silence. I'm the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

The Outer Senshi dropped down through the hole above Rei, fanning out around them.

"You get Rei!" Uranus shouted. "We'll watch your back!"

A fresh wave of Constructs poured into the room, swarming around Jupiter and Mercury.

"Never mind that!" he shot back. "Help them!"

He got no answer; they were already moving. Uranus and Neptune fired off two more attacks that smashed several Constructs into dust. Sailor Saturn entered the fray, swinging her Glaive with deadly efficiency, thinning the enemy's numbers with ease. Their strength was incredible, and he was forced to admit that he'd stood no real chance against them in their battle. He spared a glance for Usagi, and found her wings stood out easily on the battlefield; she was crouched over Mamoru, his hand in hers. It looked like he was moving. Maybe they were all going to be alright after all.

Rei's panicked words cut right through his confidence. "Oh, gods, he's here! The Revenant Knight!"

He looked up and felt a block of ice form in his stomach. A cloud of ash swirled down from the sky towards them, coalescing into a vaguely humanoid form; the upper body of a demonic knight. Two wicked horns swept back from its helmet, matching the spines emerging from its pauldrons. Ruby-red eyes glowed beneath the helmet, the T-shaped slit a match for his own. Justice forced himself to look away and focus on freeing Rei. Slowly but surely, the blade lifted the metal from the pillar…until it slipped free with a clink, leaving it only half open. Rei struggled but couldn't get her hand free, cursing with a creativity Justice found astonishing. He glanced up again and shivered. It was too late; the Revenant Knight was here. It swooped down from the sky, clawed fingers reaching out for Rei.

- She is mine! –

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, that turned into a huge chapter. Lots of stuff happening though, and it was a lot of fun to write! Thanks to all my reviewers for your great feedback, especially metalgear for your thoughts and suggestions around the illusion scenes!<p>

And here we are; right on the verge of the climax. Depending on how the next chapter turns out, I may need an epilogue, just to tidy up some plot threads, but we'll see. More to come shortly!


	13. The Flames of Justice

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>- She is mine! -<p>

Justice instinctively called forth his shield, the gleaming orb springing into existence above him and Rei. The Revenant Knight reached out, fingertips brushing against the shield…and roared angrily as it recoiled.

- Damn you! Give her to me! –

"No way in hell!" Justice retorted, moving closer to Rei and focusing all his energy into the barrier. It was holding up for now; the Revenant Knight didn't want to touch it. He remembered Selene's words of advice; _the Revenant Knight is your polar opposite – he is a being of injustice, anger and hatred. You hold the power to defeating him. You need only remember it. _So…his shield was of justice, and the Revenant Knight didn't seem to like it very much. That was a good first step. But now what?

Rei cried out in victory as her right hand slipped free of its restraint, and she dropped down off the pillar. "Finally!"

- No! You will serve me, child of Mars! –

"Like hell I will!" she snapped back, making sure to stay beside Justice.

It swiped angrily at the shield; every blow felt insanely heavy to Justice. Slowly but surely, he was driven down to one knee under the force of the Knight's attacks. His shield began to dim, and a crack appeared in the translucent dish.

"Hey…that doesn't look so good," Rei observed nervously.

"Nope!" he managed through gritted teeth. "It's not!"

- Terror! –

Justice risked a glance to his right. The Shadow-Knight was pulling himself out of the wall he'd been knocked through. His chestplate was dented and cracked; it looked like the Outer Senshi had inflicted a lot of damage on him earlier.

"You will fall, _brother_!" He hurled two orbs of purple fire right at Justice. The Guardian Knight brought one hand down towards the attacks, and his shield followed, extending to protect him. The flames exploded harmlessly against it, swirling around Justice and Rei, but leaving them untouched.

"Not good!" Justice grunted. "I can't hold them both off for long!"

"We need to get back to the others," Rei said, glancing over at Sailor Moon. Justice followed her gaze; the blonde was on her knees beside Mamoru, trying to help him up. The battle was still raging around them, as the Senshi fought off more Constructs.

"Any ideas?"

She reached into her robe, producing another ward. "If my theory's correct, the Revenant Knight won't like this very much. Can you hold Terror off when we get a chance to run for it?"

"It's gotta be easier than holding them both off!"

"Okay…be ready," she warned.

He watched as the shrine maiden brought the ward up before her face. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" She hurled the slip of paper up at the Revenant Knight's face. "Evil spirit, begone!"

The ward struck the evil creature and it howled, recoiling in pain, the black, smoky cloak around it warping and tearing.

"Go!" Rei shouted.

Justice redirected all his shield's strength towards Terror and began running alongside Rei, keeping himself between her and the Shadow-Knight. Fireballs exploded against the shield, but he was able to keep them safe.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

Four attacks sped out at Terror; he dodged the first but was clipped by the second, leaving him vulnerable to the final two. A brilliant explosion of energy surrounded him, leaving only his silhouette visible as he screamed. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Rei!" Sailor Moon called, limping over and embracing the raven-haired girl.

"What took you so long, Usagi?" She sounded angry but wrapped the blonde up in a fierce hug all the same.

"Heads up!" That was Uranus, shouting a warning.

The Revenant Knight had apparently recovered and was drifting towards them. It fired a blast of red lightning right into Uranus' chest, sending her flying backwards into Neptune. Another attack followed it, but this time Sailor Saturn got between them.

"Silence Wall!"

Her own shield sprang into being, deflecting the Knight's attack.

- Fools! I will have the child of Mars…and your Princess! –

It maintained its attack, and gradually overpowered the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. She dropped the shield and rolled to the side, trying a last ditch attack.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Dozens of razor-like ribbons slashed out towards the Revenant Knight, slicing through it. Sailor Moon initially thought it was hurt, but she realised with increasing horror that they were merely passing through it harmlessly.

- Pathetic girl! I am beyond your powers! –

It reached out and gripped her around the throat with its black, ash-like hand, lifting her into the air. Red lightning crackled around her and she cried out, struggling against it. Her movements slowed, and finally stopped, as it dropped her to the floor. Neptune raised her mirror, but she was struck with another blast, collapsing backwards.

"Leave them alone!" Sailor Moon ordered, raising her Tiare high.

- So you challenge me, Princess…good. I shall enjoy feasting on you most of all! –

"No…" Justice said softly.

"Corey?" she asked cautiously.

"You won't touch her!" he declared, removing his helmet and tossing it aside. He stared up at the shadowy Knight through narrow eyes. "I know what you are, creature."

- Do you, Guardian Knight? – It laughed. – You don't even know who you are! –

"You are injustice in its purest form," Corey continued, feeling a strange calm spreading throughout his body. "An evil without end. You are a pestilence upon this world that must be stamped out." The calm became hot; a pure, burning fire spreading throughout his body. He spread his arms wide as he closed his eyes. He knew what to do. Selene had shown him. This was his domain. His responsibility. "I beseech the spirit of justice that resides in all beings. Here my call…"

- What are you doing? –

It lashed out with another attack that bounced harmlessly off Corey's resurgent shield. The Guardian Knight ignored it; he thought of Usagi, the girl who'd welcomed him with open arms even though she knew nothing about him. Minako…who'd helped him come to accept his possible past, and meant more to him than he'd first thought. Ami, Rei and Makoto…maybe he wasn't as close to them as the other two, but they were good people, deserving of his aid and protection. Even the Outer Senshi; personal dislike aside, they stood with Usagi in defence of this world. They were just, and worthy of saving. He nodded slowly. He had to save them all.

"Grant me the power to destroy this great evil before me!" He raised his arms high, and embers began drifting into the air from his gauntlets. "Let us cleanse it from this world, together!" Flames formed around his hands, dancing back and forth; building in strength.

- Stop! -

It struck at him again, this time dropping the Guardian Knight to one knee. Corey was unfazed; he opened his eyes and fixed the Revenant Knight with a pointed glare as he thrust his hands forward towards it.

"Judicial Flames!"

A torrent of fire erupted from his outstretched hands, washing over the Revenant Knight. They made contact with the black aura surrounding it…and ignited it, beginning to melt away the cloak of darkness. It roared in pain and anger, thrashing about as it was caught in the inferno. Corey turned to Usagi. "Now, Sailor Moon! Hit it with everything you've got!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The Silver Crystal floated free of her Tiare, and she grasped it in her hands, holding it up before her. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" A brilliant white light erupted from the crystal, streaming out towards the shadowy knight. It roared in pain as it was engulfed by her attack, trying to flee but unable to escape the flames.

- This is not possible! –

Corey grit his teeth, grunting with the strain of his attack – he was firing it off for the first time, going off incomplete memories. Something told him he was nowhere near strong enough to keep this up for long; he was fading fast. But that didn't matter…as long as the Revenant Knight was defeated. As long as everyone was safe. It roared at him and struck him again and again, red lightning dancing across his armour. It burned, hot even through his chestplate, but he ignored the pain – all of his attention was focused on keeping the flames burning.

He heard Usagi cry out behind him; she was pushing herself too! Mercury, Jupiter and Rei were gathered around her, and as he watched, Venus crawled over, slowly rising to stand unsteadily with them.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

The symbols of their planets glowed brightly on their foreheads, and Sailor Moon stood tall, suddenly bolstered by their strength. She pushed the Silver Crystal forward, and a stronger blast pushed its way down the existing beam, heading right for the Revenant Knight.

- I will return, Sailor Senshi! You have only delayed the inevitable! –

The brilliant white light engulfed it, and with a final roar it was pushed back, shadow and ash breaking apart as it was completely disintegrated. Sailor Moon released the crystal, falling to her knees along with her fellow Senshi.

Corey let the flames die out, and collapsed forward, landing on his hands and knees. He glanced over to the Senshi - no, his friends - and shot them a weak smile. "See? Easy…"

"Is it really over?" Venus asked hesitantly, slowly letting herself fall backwards to rest on the floor.

"It sure seems that way," Jupiter agreed, pushing herself to her feet. "Hey, Uranus…you guys okay?"

Sailor Moon sighed, relieved. A sudden pain shot through her leg, and she glanced down, noticing a nasty cut in her right thigh. When had that happened? Endymion sat down beside her, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Are you alright, Usako?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine…"

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "You were amazing today."

She laughed briefly. "You weren't so bad yourself, my prince."

A furious roar erupted from the back of the room – Terror blinked into existence, moving with impossible speed. He buried a fist in Sailor Uranus' stomach, and slammed her into the ground, following up with a blast of purple fire that engulfed the Senshi of the Sky. Neptune was next, desperately avoiding strikes until he simply dashed towards her and slammed his knee into her jaw, knocking her down.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The attack raced out towards Terror, but he simply slapped it out of the air, deflecting it into the wall behind him. His helmet turned towards Mercury, eyes burning an angry red, and he launched himself towards her.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Dozens of green leaf-shards struck him, provoking a roar of pain but still he continued onwards, launching another ball of purple fire into Mercury. She screamed as she was caught in the blast before dropping to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Jupiter was next, unable to hold him off after using so much energy in the earlier battle. Terror gripped her by the throat and slowly drained her of her remaining energy. He turned and blasted Saturn as she leapt at him from behind, a razor-like bolt of energy slicing out at her. She absorbed the first attack with her Silence Wall, but the second broke through and cut into her side, above her ribs. She dropped to the floor, her hand clasped protectively over the wound.

Venus - already out of the fight - tried a weak Crescent Beam from her position on the floor, but it just glanced off his chestplate. The Shadow-Knight responded by blurring towards her and burying a steel boot in her ribs. The blonde curled up in a painful ball, whimpering. He whirled about as Endymion leapt for him, sword drawn, and blasted him at close range, sending the prince flying back to land beside the Outer Senshi. Rei rushed to stand between him and Sailor Moon, a ward in her hand and a determined look on her face.

"Evil spirit, be-"

He backhanded her with his armoured gauntlet, viciously knocking her to the ground.

Terror pointed at Sailor Moon and screamed angrily. "You! Do you know what you've done?! The Revenant Knight doesn't accept failure! My life is void!"

"It couldn't happen to a nicer guy!" she shot back, pulling herself to her feet. Normally, she had compassion for everyone, but today…after everything he'd done, she was all out.

"You will all die," he growled, his gaze flicking from Sailor Moon to Justice. "I just need to decide who I want to kill first!"

Moon glanced at Corey. He was trying to pull himself to his feet, clearly wiped out by his earlier efforts. Rei wasn't moving; a hit like that without her transformation to protect her was tough to get up from. The Outer Senshi were down, and Saturn was actually bleeding. Mercury and Jupiter were unconscious, and Mamoru…he wasn't moving either. Usagi was exhausted, too…invoking the power of the Silver Crystal always took a lot out of her. Despite the damage done to the Shadow-Knight already, they were all just too exhausted and hurt to stand against him.

"Finally, Queen Serenity, your debt is paid!" he declared triumphantly, summoning another ball of purple flame in his hands, letting it spin above his open palm. "Die!" He hurled it straight at her. She tried to dodge, but her injured leg wouldn't respond, and buckled under her weight.

"Usagi!" There was sudden flash of light and Corey appeared in front of her, extending his Shield before them. The flame slammed into it and rolled over the shield, dissipating without harming them. Corey could barely stand, but he dug deep; he had to protect Usagi. He'd failed to protect everyone else…but Usagi was still standing. He wouldn't let her fall!

"A part of me still didn't believe you were really Justice," Terror mocked, hurling another fireball into the Shield. "Even after Mars told me the truth. But now…seeing you summon the Judicial Flames…it proves it. You really are him." His voice went cold. "I get to kill you all over again, brother!"

"Why?" Corey demanded. He needed answers. He was tired of blundering his way through this without knowing the truth. "Why did you do all of this? How did you become this…monster?"

"We were brothers, Justice!" Terror retorted, slamming fireball after fireball against his Shield, causing it to buckle. "Brothers in arms…brothers in spirit…until you betrayed me!"

"You keep saying that!" Justice roared. "How did I betray you?!"

"You sided with _her_!" Terror cried. "You stood by Serenity's side, and you fought against us! Your friends! Your brothers! You claimed to be some great paragon of virtue, but even after all the injustices Serenity allowed to happen, you chose her! You fought us…and you killed us!" He unleashed a steady stream of purple fire that hit Corey's shield and tore through it. "Now die all over again!"

The flame washed over Corey as his shield collapsed and he spun, wrapping Sailor Moon in a bear hug, using his armour to shield her. He felt the heat, cooking him inside his armour. It began to fail, and he cried out in pain. His looked down at the blonde beneath him, willing himself to continue. She had to survive. The assault finally ended, and his armour faded away into nothingness – he was completely spent. He dropped to his knees beside Usagi, struggling for breath. His back felt like it was still on fire...all his nerves tingled painfully.

"Faith!" he gasped. "You…you were a Guardian Knight…your duty was to the Kingdom…to your queen…but you turned your back on both. I may not…remember it…but if I was half the man I am now…there was no way I could ever…side with you!"

Usagi felt tears welling up in her eyes. The disparity between this 'Faith' and Corey was immeasurable. What had happened in this man's life to drive him this far from the path of good?

"You speak of betrayal...you speak of oaths, you speak of loyalty…what of justice, for my sister? For the countless innocents that went unnoticed and unheard? No, brother…you chose the wrong side, and I can never forgive you for that!" He turned his attention to Sailor Moon. "Now watch as your precious Princess burns!" He summoned another fireball and lobbed it at the blonde.

"No!" Corey yelled, summoning his last remaining strength and throwing himself into its path. The purple orb struck him in the chest and exploded, surrounding him in purple fire. He screamed in agony as every nerve in his body twitched like it was on fire, shaking incessantly as he felt the dark energy course through him. Finally, blessedly, it faded…and he exhaled one last ragged breath before falling to the ground.

"No…" Sailor Moon said. The tears in her eyes began to fall. It had happened, just like Terror's illusion. Another of her friends was dead because of…no. Not because of her. This was Terror's fault. Not hers. She began trembling, feeling a terrifying rage building inside her. "Why…why have you done all of this?"

"You honestly don't know?" Terror sneered. "Your mother failed her people…she betrayed them, selling them out whenever required to ensure her precious nobility didn't turn on her! They were disposable! Just another form of currency! My own sister was killed, Princess, and she received no justice until I found her murderer myself!"

"So this is about revenge…" she whispered, feeling her anger fade. Could that be true? Her mother…turning a blind eye to the suffering of her people?

"No!" His tone was furious. "You still don't understand! This is about _justice_! Justice for my sister…justice for all those who didn't get it a thousand years ago! Your mother is gone; she can't pay for her crimes! But you…you are of her blood. You can satisfy her debt, and all those she wronged will have peace at last!" He turned, taking in the fallen Sailor Senshi. "If I have to kill every last one of your friends to get to you…I will."

"No…more…" Usagi fought her way to her feet, feeling her sailor suit fade, replaced with the simple white gown of Princess Serenity. "No more! You will not hurt anyone else!" The crystal drifted free of her Tiare, into her hands, and she held it up high.

"Usagi…" she heard Rei whisper. "You can't use it again…you're too weak!"

_But I have to, Rei_, she thought determinedly. _I can't allow this to continue!_

"What are you doing?" Terror growled, unleashing another blast of fire that engulfed the Princess. It split around her, leaving her untouched; she was protected by the might of the Silver Crystal.

"Even after everything you've done…I still can't hate you," Serenity whispered. "If what you say is true…then my mother did fail you. And for that…I'm sorry."

Minako was moving, slowly crawling to Corey. Serenity watched as the blonde felt for his wrist, and awkwardly tore off her sling, pressing down on his chest. CPR, she realised, forcing herself to turn away. She had to be strong. She couldn't afford to fail now.

"Damn you! Don't you dare feel sorry for me!" Terror raged. "I don't want your pity! I want your fear…your hatred!"

"Yes…you are a creature of hate, and rage, and pain…but I won't feed you. I will offer you a choice. The choice to be redeemed. Everyone deserves a second chance, Faith…even you." She hefted the crystal before her. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Terror was engulfed in white light, recoiling as it reached out at him. But like the Revenant Knight, it couldn't penetrate the blackness surrounding him. "You lose, Princess!" He summoned one last orb of fire, larger and more powerful than anything he'd launched at them before.

"Evil Spirit, begone!" Rei hurled another ward right onto his chest, and he screamed in agony as his cloak of darkness was torn asunder, letting the light of the Silver Crystal wash over him. The shrine maiden collapsed on her hands and knees, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Be healed, Terror…you can be the Guardian Knight of Faith once more!"

"No!" he roared. "I won't give you the satisfaction!"

She could feel the crystal starting to waver, as he stubbornly held on to his anger and pain. "You'll be destroyed!" she begged.

"Then know that you destroyed me!" he snapped back painfully. "I curse your name, Serenity…yours and that of your mother!"

She grit her teeth and pushed herself harder, sending a brilliant pulse of light right at the Shadow-Knight. Terror screamed painfully and disappeared. She collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. He'd been completely obliterated.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…" Minako was frantically pressing down on Corey's chest. She reached ten, and leaned down to force air into his lungs. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she began the cycle again, counting up from one as she pumped on his chest. Blood was slowly seeping down her arm and chest from her shoulder, but she didn't even seem to notice; all her attention was focused on the task at hand.

Mercury limped over, looking more than a little the worse for wear herself, following by the Outers and Jupiter. Uranus was carrying Saturn, who was barely awake.

Uranus looked down at Corey's body. "So we were wrong…" she murmured. "Again."

"Yes," Neptune nodded slowly, putting her arm around the taller blonde. "We were…"

Rei crouched beside Usagi, putting an arm around her. "Are you okay? You didn't overdo it, did you?"

"No…" Usagi managed. "Just…tired…" She felt tears forming in her eyes. "But Corey…he…"

Mercury flipped her computer open, and shook her head sadly. "Minako…I'm sorry, but he's gone."

"No!" Minako shot back fiercely, looking up at her. "He's strong! He just needs a little help!"

"There's barely any heart activity…"

"That's why I'm doing CPR!"

"Minako…it's not enough to restore a normal rhythm…we'd need…" A faint beep sounded from her computer. "Wait!" She tapped a few buttons, and her eyes shot open. "Minako! Don't stop! I have an idea!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" the blonde snapped, leaning down to force another lungful of air past Corey's lips. She began her count once more.

"Jupiter! I need you!"

"What can I do?" the brunette asked, her voice raspy. Her throat was starting to bruise where Terror had grabbed her, and she was noticeably unsteady on her feet.

"I have an idea. It's a long shot…but we need a defibrillator."

Jupiter's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, hell no! No way! I can't control my power to that extent! I'll kill him!"

Usagi looked into her eyes sadly. "Mako…he's dead already. You…you can't hurt him any more than he is already…"

Tuxedo Kamen crouched beside her. "Usako…"

She buried her face in his shoulder as the adrenaline began to wear off, and finally let herself cry. It all came flooding out in stream of emotion as she relived their day.

"It's alright…" he said soothingly, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Everything will be okay…"

"Please, Mako…if there's even a chance…" Venus begged. "We owe it to him to try!"

Jupiter sighed. "Alright Ami, what do you need me to do?"

"Start charging yourself up…slowly. I'll monitor the voltage and tell you when you're at the right level." She dropped beside Corey, lifting his shirt and pointing out two spots. "Place one finger here, and one here. Discharge when I tell you to!"

"Okay…"

"Stand back, Minako…"

The blonde reluctantly slid back, finally raising her good hand to apply pressure to her shoulder. She didn't seem to care all that much, however; all her attention was on Corey right now.

Mercury nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, Mako…keep going." The readout on her computer hit 200 volts. "Do it!"

Jupiter let the electricity flow through her fingers and into Corey's body. He shook, but nothing happened.

"Okay charge again…we'll go for a higher voltage this time."

"Come on, Corey," Minako whispered.

"Almost there…almost…now!"

Once again, Corey's body rocked as the current shot through it. Still nothing.

"One more time," Mercury declared. "If this doesn't work…"

Minako leaned down, whispering in his ear. "You still owe me that date, cutie. Please…come back to me…"

"Do it, Mako!"

He seized…

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier…<em>

Corey opened his eyes. He couldn't see...was he blind? No…he could see his own body, so his eyes were working. But wherever he was, it was dark. A deep, impenetrable blackness that surrounded him on all sides.

…_one...two…three…four…five…six…seven…_

Was someone…counting? He listened carefully. Yes. It was a woman's voice…counting up from one. She reached ten, and he reached up to brush a fingertip over his lips. It was the strangest sensation, like someone had kissed him. No…not a kiss. There was no passion behind it, just the pressure of someone's lips against his.

…_one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…_

She'd begun counting again. Was that…Minako? He smiled as he recognised her voice. But why was she counting? That was a strange thing to do, at a time like this. His eyes widened. A time like this…where had he just been? A building…high above the city…the Skytree! Terror! He'd lost his transformation…utterly exhausted his power. And…he'd done something. Something really stupid…what was it? He felt the same feathery brush of her lips on his. It was Minako…she was…oh, god. She was giving him CPR. But why? You only performed that on someone if their heart had…stopped. He froze. Another flash of memory popped into his head; he was screaming, surrounded by burning purple fire, energy coursing through every nerve in his body at once. No…it wasn't possible. He was…dead?

Wasn't there supposed to be a bright light? Where was he now? It slowly dawned on him; was this his own, fading mind? Was he was trapped inside his body…waiting to die?

…_no! He's strong! He just needs a little help…_

…_that's why I'm doing CPR…_

…_I wasn't planning on it…_

She just wouldn't give up on him. She hadn't when everyone had thought him a traitor…and she wouldn't now. Minako…he was going to miss her.

…_one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_

He couldn't help but smile ruefully. God, she was cute, even counting aloud during CPR. It was a damn shame he was dead. He'd really been looking forward to that date.

…_please, Mako…if there's even a chance…_

That caught his attention. What about Mako? What chance? What were they…?

…_DO IT…_

His surroundings flashed white, and he opened his eyes, stirring slowly. Where was...oh, of course. He recognised his surroundings immediately. These were her chambers. Where else would he be? His gaze turned to the open window; the Earth hung suspended in the sky, amidst an ocean of stars. Tomorrow…there'd be war. But tonight, there was nothing on his mind but her. He turned his head, smiling as he absently stroked her long, golden hair. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, pressing her warm body against his. By Selene, he loved her. His goddess…his Venus…

…_come on, Corey…_

Corey? Who was that? Something vaguely familiar tugged at the corners of his mind. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be here…was he? But where else would he be? Where else would he _want _to be, other than right here, in this moment? The blonde stirred beside him, drawing his attention back to her.

"Good morning, my love…"

She looked up at him with a gentle smile, her blue eyes sparkling with the same love he felt for her.

"You are so beautiful…" He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, revelling in their sweetness.

"My, my," she giggled. "Someone's feeling rather amorous…" She returned his kiss with a passion that left him almost dizzy. Her scent was intoxicating…the feel of her skin against his, electric.

He smiled down at her, feeling her fingertips grazing his chest…circling, slowly tracing their way downwards. "I love you, my goddess…"

…_NOW…_

He doubled over in pain, his world flashing white again. Faith had battered aside his guard and plunged the spiked tip of his halberd right through his armour. He felt the cold steel digging into his chest, tearing flesh and organs alike. His former comrade leaned in, helmet inches from his own. Slowly, the wounded knight reached down, for the dagger on his hip, slipping it free of its sheath.

"You chose the wrong side, brother!" Faith barked. "You betrayed me! You betrayed us! Your stupid obsession with morality always was your greatest weakness!"

"And your arrogance…is yours!" he snapped, driving the dagger up under Faith's helmet. His fellow Guardian Knight made a strangled, gurgling noise as he tried to pull away, blood spurting from his jaw. Justice held him tight, gripping the back of his neck as he lurched, until finally, he stopped moving. With a pang of regret, he let his brother fall, watching as the former Guardian Knight of Faith collapsed backwards to the floor, dead. His gaze shifted to the body of his other fellow knight…Honour. Damn him. Why had he forced him to fight? Faith, he could believe…it saddened him to admit that he should have seen this coming. Honour, though…never in a thousand years would he have considered him capable of such a betrayal. He reflected on his brother's final words; _what do I care for any of this world anymore? Without my love…my Liara…my life is meaningless!_

His thoughts turned to his own love…Venus. He lowered his hand to his belt, seeking a familiar chain. With considerable effort, he pulled his compass from its pouch and held it before his eyes. "Show me my goddess," he whispered. He was vaguely aware of Queen Serenity kneeling beside him. She was speaking…but he didn't care what she had to say. He needed to see _her_.The needle span slowly, seemingly searching…but stopped after several agonising seconds, returning to its resting point. He felt his heart break. She had fallen too. His love…was dead. All the warmth seemed to be draining out of him, pouring through the hole in his chest alongside his blood. He understood Honour's words all too well now; life indeed seemed meaningless without Venus to light his world.

"Sir Justice…" Serenity said gently, rousing him from his reverie.

He turned his head slowly, reaching up to fumble with his helmet. She reached forward, and carefully removed it for him.

Tears sparkled in her eyes; the Queen was crying. "I thank you…"

"Their actions were…unjust. The choice…was easy." he murmured. It was suddenly very difficult to talk.

Her eyes fell to the compass, before rising again, to study his eyes. "Venus…?"

He nodded slightly, too numb to shed tears of his own. "She's gone. Blessedly…I won't linger in this life much longer either…"

"Do not mourn for her, my faithful knight…your sacrifice is not in vain. My daughter, her friends, you and your love…you will all live again." The Queen rose to her feet. "It is not the life I had wished for my Serenity…or any of you. But it is life, nonetheless. Be at peace. You will see your love again."

"I…I hope so."

"Sir Justice…I beg of you one last favour." She paused, searching for the right words. "Find my Serenity, in this new world you will awaken in. Find her…and watch over her." A single tear slid down her cheek. "Guide her on the path of righteousness. Ensure that she becomes a better queen…than I was."

"As you wish, so shall…it be…your majesty…" His eyes closed for the last time…returning him to the darkness.

…_you still owe me that date, cutie. Please…come back to me…_

She was alive…his Venus was alive…

…_DO IT, MAKO…_

* * *

><p>Corey's eyes shot open, and his back arched as he sucked in a huge lungful of air. "Venus!" he cried, collapsing again, coughing and gasping breathlessly. His whole body hurt…and he couldn't stop shaking.<p>

"Corey!"

He turned his head to his left, to see…her. Her sling was gone, and blood stained her uniform, seeping slowly from her shoulder. Her hair was a mess, filthy and matted. Dirt and tears stained her cheeks. Despite all these things, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Venus…" he whispered happily, reaching a trembling hand up to brush her cheek. "My goddess…"

She looked confused for a moment, before smiling gently and pressing his hand to her cheek. "I'll take it."

Corey's head was spinning; his mind was filled with countless images and words he'd never seen or heard before. He coughed again. His chest felt like it was on fire. Every breath was a struggle. But slowly…he was regaining control. Understanding who he was. Who he'd been.

"How do you feel?" Mercury asked, leaning over him.

"Like crap…" he groaned.

"That's understandable," Usagi cut in, her smiling face coming into view. "You were dead…"

His eyes widened. "Terror…"

"He's gone," Rei assured him. "Usagi dusted him, just like I knew she would!"

Corey knew he should feel relief…but instead a crushing sadness swept over him. "He was a good man, once…"

"Corey?" Venus - no, Minako, that was her name now – leaned in again, looking wary. "Is everything alright? You seem…confused."

"He just got shocked back to life," Jupiter sighed. "Give the guy a break!"

He gripped the blonde's hand tighter. "No, that's not it…"

Minako frowned worriedly, leaning closer. "What is it, then?"

"…I remember."

* * *

><p>AN: And there we have it. The final chapter of Act 1. That is without a doubt the the longest continuous scene I've ever written. I hope it delivered! I have a short-ish epilogue to add in, which is almost finished, just to set us up for Act 2 - and because we need some fluff after all this intensity! Look for it shortly!<p> 


	14. Epilogue

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs are mine.

Quick AN to start: None of this is essential reading, but it gives a little setup for Act 2.

* * *

><p>The man known as Wrath walked slowly through the ruined observation deck of the Tokyo Skytree, inspecting the site of Terror's demise. He wore casual clothes; a sweater and jeans, under a long coat. He preferred to keep his old appearance whenever possible, only donning his armour for battle. Terror was his opposite; he had rejected his former life, even his own face. The armour of the Shadow-Knight had been a welcome mask for him to hide behind.<p>

"Ah, brother…" he sighed wistfully. "I warned you not to underestimate Justice, but your arrogance proved to be your undoing, just as I said it would."

He felt nothing for his fellow Shadow-Knight's passing; his heart had grown numb to the pain of loss a long time ago. His 'brother' had been doomed from the moment he allowed Sailor Moon to destroy Lord Revenant's projection. If the Sailor Senshi hadn't finished him off, Terror would have found Wrath waiting for him in his sanctuary, weapon drawn; their master was not known for its forgiving nature.

He stared out at the city of Tokyo beneath him; he found this city far too bright and busy for his liking, but would reluctantly admit to a certain fascination with its inhabitants. After a thousand years of isolation, he found he missed the day-to-day events of everyday life, and he'd found himself walking amongst Tokyo's citizens frequently, seeing the world as they did.

The sound of footsteps behind him roused him from his thoughts.

"Greetings, Sir Wrath…we have arrived."

"Our apologies for our late arrival...our last assignment was quite some distance away."

A cold smile spread across his face, as he turned to face the new arrivals. "Think nothing of it. But now that you're here...we have much work to do, my friends."

"Do we know who the targets are?"

"Only one of them; the former Guardian Knight of Justice. I will know his face when I see it. As for the others…he will lead us to them, in time."

"What about the primary target? Did she really take down Lord Revenant's projection?"

"She did...not that it matters," Wrath chuckled. "Anyone can die...no matter how powerful they are." He spun to look back out over the city. "Get yourselves settled. We will begin operations in three days. I trust you all understand the consequences if we should fail?"

"Of course. The Revenant Knight will destroy us all."

Wrath nodded slowly. "Indeed."

One of his visitors stepped forward, into the light; she wore a black leotard and knee-high boots with shin guards; a familiar sailor flap and skirt in red completed the uniform. A single grey pauldron sat on her right shoulder, shielding her neck with a high collar, extending down into an elbow-guard and clawed gauntlet.

"It matters not...the Sailor Marauders never fail!"

* * *

><p>"So…" Corey asked quietly. "How's your hot chocolate?"<p>

"Oh…pretty good." Minako sounded about as excited as he did. "What about your coffee?"

He nodded idly, taking a sip. "Could be better, could be worse."

They lapsed into an awkward silence, each avoiding eye contact with the other. Corey forced himself not to groan aloud. This was the worst first date he'd ever been on. Minako looked like she just wanted to run away, and he couldn't blame her. Their typical free-flowing back and forth conversation was absent. Neither of them had any confidence. This was horrible...it just wasn't working out.

"Minako…I think we need to face facts. This is…it's not going so well."

"Oh, thank god it's not just me who thinks that! This is the worst first date in the history of first dates!"

He sighed, and nodded solemnly. "I think there's only one logical course of action. I mean…clearly neither of us is happy here."

She sighed too, bowing her head. "I agree. There's no other choice. It has to be said."

"Well…I guess we should just get it over with, then."

She nodded mutely in agreement

He turned an angry glare to the two cats sitting on the table. "You two need to get the hell out of here!"

"I agree!" Minako hissed. "Go home, Artemis!"

"What?" Artemis sputtered. "But…why?"

"Indeed!" Titus protested. "We're simply doing our duty and watching over you. If it helps, think of us as chaperones!"

"Yes!" Artemis agreed quickly. "We're chaperoning you!"

Minako let her head fall forward to bang softly against the table. "Of course you are…"

"We don't need chaperones!" Corey groaned. "Look, we've been looking forward to this for pretty much the entire time we were recovering…and now that we're finally here, on our date, you're ruining it!"

"I don't see how we're ruining anything," Titus sniffed, insulted. "We aren't preventing you from doing anything you wouldn't normally do!"

Artemis nodded. "Exactly!"

"When I reached out to hold Corey's hand, you slapped me on the arm and said 'bad Mina'," the blonde said icily, glaring daggers at the him.

"Well…this is only your first date, after all! There's no need for that kind of thing!"

"It's just…holding…hands, Artemis!" Minako growled, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Really, I don't see what your problem with our presence is at all," Titus muttered. He looked up at Corey suspiciously. "Unless the two of you were planning some kind of…physical impropriety?"

Corey choked on his coffee. "What?!"

Minako blushed bright red. "Titus! This is just our first date! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Well, then…" Titus winked to Artemis, "In that case, I suppose we can give you a few minutes alone."

"We can?" Artemis frowned, glancing warily at Corey.

"Yes, you can!" the blonde snapped. "Or you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight, mister!"

"Okay, okay, jeez!" He followed Titus down the street, glancing back at her mournfully one last time.

"God, I thought they'd never leave." Minako sounded annoyed, but a small smile remained on her face. "Still…it is kinda sweet that Arty's looking out for me like he always does." She glanced apologetically across the table at Corey. "Sorry…he's always been a little overprotective, especially when it comes to me and guys."

"It must be nice," he said quietly. "Being able to trust him to have your back like that."

Minako reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. "You still haven't told Titus you remember your past, have you?"

"No…I just don't know how to approach it. Whenever I do, whatever I say…that's the moment he finds out I know about his lies. And that…" He sighed deeply. "That's a conversation I don't really know how to have right now." He forced a smile back onto his face. "Anyway…let's not waste our time together worrying about stuff like that." He took a moment to admire her beauty; even with her arm still in a sling, she was practically radiant. It was physically impossible for him to be gloomy with her around.

"Alright," she agreed, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Let's talk about this new nickname you decided to give me the other day..."

"New nickname?" he asked, confused. Oh, no. He knew where this was going.

"Now…I wasn't sure how to feel about it at the time, but after careful consideration, I've decided that I actually like it."

"That's too bad, 'cause I'm not calling you 'my goddess' all the time."

"Aww…" She turned what had to be the world's sexiest pout on him. "But I really, really like it…"

"That…that's cheating!" he protested, feeling his internal temperature rise a couple of degrees.

"Maybe…but I'll bet it's working!" she teased.

He just shook his head "Oh, you know full well it is." He squeezed her hand and winked at her. "Man, that pout is dangerous!"

She giggled again. "I'll have to remember that for the next time I want something from you…"

They lapsed into another silence - a comfortable one this time - as they stared at each other across the table.

She toyed with his hand idly. "Hey…Corey?"

"Yeah, Minako?"

"You remember when I told you kinda sorta liked you?"

He chuckled. Did he remember? It was the high point of his time in Japan! "I do seem to recall that, yes."

A faint blush coloured her cheeks, and she smiled happily at him. "Well…I just wanted to tell you that…I've upgraded you to 'like' like."

He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. God, he was a lucky man. "I 'like' like you too, Minako. A whole lot."

* * *

><p>AN: That's all, folks! Act 1 of Last Guardian Knight is officially over. There were some laughs, some tears, some awkward silences…and now we're done. I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

This epilogue wasn't really essential, but I wanted to do something to set up Act 2. That, and I've had this scene in mind for Minako and Corey's date for AGES, but I hadn't been able to squeeze it into the story yet. Therefore…epilogue – hopefully it wasn't too fluffy for your liking :D Thanks for reading!

For those of you who are interested, Act 2 is still in the planning stages…I've got my characters designed, and the basic plot is worked out, but there's still quite a bit of work to do before I start putting it together in a readable form.

I'm also toying with the idea of a prequel/companion fic featuring Corey and Titus, set during the last days of the Moon Kingdom. The idea is to follow them through the events leading up to this story; how did Faith fall so far, what did he mean when he told Usagi that Queen Serenity had failed her people, etc? All those questions and more. It won't be essential reading, as anything important will be explained in Act 2 via flashback, but I'm wondering if anyone would actually be interested in reading something like that? Let me know what you think! Leave a review or feel free to shoot me a PM on the subject.


End file.
